Flipped
by GiftedPunk
Summary: Following a bogus tip Sheriff Swan accidentally invokes a curse with a disastrous consequence. A curse that without Mayoral help may never be rectified. TWIST on a G!P Fic so if G!P or Gender Bend isn't your cup of tea please read no further. AU Set sometime around S2/3. Broken Curse. Magic. M from the off for language. #SwanQueen #Humour #Angst #Romance
1. Chapter 1

Flipped.

Emma Swan paced the apartment she shared with David and Snow in a state of sheer panic, reaching for the bottle of Jack on the counter she poured herself a generous helping the bottle clinking noisily against the tumbler as her unsteady hands betrayed her. Throwing her head back Emma quickly drained the tumbler of its contents, her mind still racing at a million miles an hour she quickly poured another, the amber liquid blazing a warm trail down her gullet once more but still doing little to quell her ever rising panic. Slamming the tumbler down onto the counter her hands flew up to massage her furrowed brow

"This can`t be happening. This can-not be happening."

Like a thunderbolt it hit her

"Oh my fucking god. Regina... She might literally kill me this time, there`s no way she`s not gonna notice, it`s not like-like I can hide this… this"

Emma shook her arms up and down a few times gesticulating at her own body in annoyance

"GAH!" She blew out in frustration punching a cupboard door

Double face palming Emma`s hands pulled her skin downwards distorting it into grotesque gurns until they both finally slid from her charming chin one resting upon a muscled bicep the other dangling despondently by her side. Lips drawing into a tight grimace Emma lifted the hem of her t-shirt lightly tracing her taught ripped abdominals past her inny bellybutton to a…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me… a happy trail. A fucking happy trail."

Gently pulling the downy fair hair that sprouted from just below her navel Emma`s eyes widened as they travelled down along its path stopping just shy of the button down fly of her jeans that now… Emma audibly gulped, screwing her eyes tightly shut she pulled down the hem of her t-shirt tucking it into the waistband of her jeans in complete denial of what lay beneath both

"Oh. My. Fucking. God"

Resting both hands upon the lip of the counter Emma placed most of her weight upon them, standing almost on tip-toe she leaned forward banging her forehead forcibly against the cupboard in rhythm with her ramblings

"Think Emma. Think"

Shaking her head, she eyed the half empty bottle of Jack, reaching out she raised it to her lips taking swig after hearty swig until the bottle was almost drained.

"Un-fucking-believable…" She hiccupped "I`m almost the fucking spit of my father"

Resigned to her fate for now and somewhat merry Emma stumbled up the metal rung staircase to her loft bedroom collapsing fully clothed onto her bed mumbling incoherently as the stress of the situation and a 3rd of Jack overwhelmed her

SQ

Hearing the blonde Sheriff`s alarm still sounding as she stepped out of the shower and with no likely appearance of the blonde herself Snow quickly dressed. Noticing the drained bottle of liquor on the counter as she passed though the kitchen she climbed the first few rungs of the metal stairs before cheerfully addressing her daughter

"Emma honey I`m about to leave. I`m guessing by the empty bottle of liquor on the counter top that last night didn`t go as planned?"

"Ugh. Fucking disaster" The sleep laden gravelly reply

Sounding just as foreign to Emma`s own ears as it did to Snow`s she climbed a few more rungs "Emma. Honey?"

"Fuck" Emma said loudly immediately clasping both hands across her mouth stifling the word vomit before more could escape

Rushing the remaining rungs of the stairs bursting through Emma`s bedroom door Snow spun around examining the empty room, poking her head through the open window there was no-one on the fire escape or in the street below, whoever had made their escape from Emma`s room were long gone. Reaching into her pants pocket Mary Margaret pulled out her cell, dialling Emma the call went straight to voice mail.

"Damn"

Trying to remain calm Snow tried the Sheriff`s office surely Emma should be at work by now?

"Hello Sheriff`s office David speaking how can I help you?"

"David. Oh David thank goodness" Breathed Snow with relief

"Snow. What's wrong"

"Well as you know I was late coming home last night…"

"I don`t need reminding" David chuckled "I am your husband and working nightshift does have its… benefits"

"Daaa-vid." Snow warned, this could be serious

"I`m sorry Snow now what`s wrong?"

"Well this morning I had my shower as usual and noticed an empty liquor bottle on the counter so I guessed Emma probably wouldn`t be waking up with her alarm so I called upstairs to wake her only I`m not sure it was Emma who answered"

"What do you mean it wasn't Emma. If it wasn`t Emma then who was it, did she have someone stayover?"

"That's the thing David, I don`t know. When I rushed into her bedroom it was empty and whoever was in there had made their escape through the window and down the fire escape. I`ve tried to call Emma`s cell but it goes straight to voicemail"

"Snow I`m sure she is on her way over to the station right now, you know how she is she`s probably stopped off at Granny`s on the way to grab her favourite bear claw and a coffee"

"I don`t know David I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong"

"Hey don`t worry our daughters resourceful, she is the Saviour after all and she can handle all that Storybrooke has to throw at her, and if not she has her family and friends as backup"

"…"

"You're not convinced?"

"No David something feels very wrong, call it mothers intuition"

"Ok Snow. Ok. I`ll give Ruby a call and see if Emma`s dropped by this morning and I`ll wait here another hour or so in case she shows up"

"And I`ll wait here at the apartment in case she returns home"

SQ

Emma high tailed it through her bedroom window, taking the fire escape rungs a couple at a time she soon found herself in the street running as fast as she could towards Granny`s, she had hoped that after a night's sleep things would have returned to normal but upon waking and hearing her voice and her mother's reaction to it she had had little option but to flee the apartment and to find another way of putting things right, her stomach rumbled and her head ached so what better way to come up with a plan than over a bear claw and a coffee at Granny`s.

Easing her way to the counter Emma sat listening intently as Ruby conversed with David on the phone, silently mouthing to Emma _"I`ll be with you in a second"_ Ruby carried on her conversation

"No David I`m sure Emma hasn`t been in this morning… Not since last night when she came by with Henry for milkshake...Yes-Yes, I promise now try not to worry...Yes, Bye"

Ruby sashayed over to Emma

"Are you the delivery man because if you are I`m sure you have a package just for me" Ruby winked raking her eye`s up and down Emma`s athletically toned body

 _Oh good god could this nightmare be any worse my best friend is hitting on me_

"Sorry to disappoint…" Emma made a point of her eyes lingering on the breast with Ruby`s name tag attached to it "Ruby"

"You sure because I`ve got the buns and I`m wondering if you have the sausage?"

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, she had to give her best friend an A for effort when it came to picking up people

"Just a coffee and a bear claw please, Ruby"

"You can`t blame a girl for trying, right?" Ruby flashed Emma her megawatt smile "Especially when you're such a fine looking specimen and all we have around here are literally dwarves and trolls"

"Dwarves and trolls eh, then I`ll take that as a compliment"

"As you should" Ruby winked "I`ll be right back with your order

The bell above the door to Granny`s tinkled as it was pushed open, the familiar staccato of determined heels upon tile floor made their way through the diner to the counter finally stilling behind Emma who tried to make herself as insignificant and as small as possible. Placing the bear claw and coffee in front of Emma Regina flashed Ruby an expression that demanded explanation

"I think Emma has a rival for Granny`s bear claws and coffee"

Regarding Emma, Regina quirked a shapely eyebrow as her abdomen tightened doing an unexpected flip momentarily confusing her, there was only one person in Storybrooke that elicited these emotional responses from her and they disappointingly were nowhere to be found this morning and these emotions certainly didn`t care to be elicited from a total stranger eating _her_ Sheriff`s usual order.

"And exactly where is our esteemed Sheriff this morning?" Regina asked trying to ignore the butterflies now taking flight within her chest and the heat growing within her loins

"Well that's the million-dollar question on everyone`s lips"

Emma sat drinking her coffee casually munching on her bear claw intently listening to the conversation between Ruby and Regina, she hadn`t realised that they were such close friends, her abdomen tightened doing an unexpected flip at the thought of one day becoming Regina`s friend or possibly more. Emma found the Mayor was infuriating she knew exactly which ones of Emma`s buttons to press and she pressed them regularly but there was something about the brunette that had captivated the blonde since their very first meeting but no matter how hard she tried it was impossible for Emma to break through the brunette`s defences, if truth be told right now she was feeling slightly jealous of Ruby and her interaction with _her_ Mayor.

"What do you mean that's the question on everyone`s lips? Explain Ms. Lucas."

"David just called asking if she`s been in this morning he`s waiting to go home after the night shift but no-one has seen hide nor hair of the Sheriff since last night and apparently there was an incident at her apartment this morning with someone climbing out of her bedroom window and making off down the fire escape"

Emma couldn`t help but notice a fleeting moment of something that resembled hurt and possibly betrayal cross Regina`s features at the mention of someone making off from Emma`s apartment but just as quickly as the look appeared it disappeared and Regina`s Mayoral Mask was back in place

"Do I have to do everything in this town" Regina sighed

Sitting on the stool next to Emma Regina pulled her phone from her bag, touching the screen with a nimble digit it lit up with the Sheriff`s face. Realising Regina`s plan Emma excused herself to the bathroom not quite making it inside before her phone began to play _Clair De Lune_ from her pocket, both Regina and Ruby turned towards the restrooms where the bear claw eating, coffee drinking patron had just escaped to.

Entering the ladies rest room locking the door behind her, unbuttoning her fly it was only when her pants were tightly pulled down and against her thighs that Emma looked down, gasping she plopped herself despondently onto the toilet seat

"How the hell do I even work this-this thing?"

Opening her legs slightly she pushed her flaccid penis between them so it was facing downwards into the basin, sitting for a few minutes she waited for something to happen

"This used to be so much easier, drop sit, go, wipe, pullup and flush. What the fuck is this, what are you waiting for I`ve been avoiding this for like 12 hours and now that my bladder is practically bursting and-and nothing, you`ve got nothing… and now I`m talking to my penis-my penis" Emma let out a hysterical snort "Emma Swan, Saviour of Storybrooke, returner of happy endings has fucked up royally yet again with her-I mean his biggest failure to date and I have absolutely no idea how to even begin to fix this."

Just then the dam broke with Emma learning the first lesson of being a man, make sure your penis is secured tightly before using the rest room or it resembles a high pressure water hose, finally regaining control Emma sighed with relief as her bladder emptied.

"Oh my god" she sighed with relief "I so needed that"

Opening the stall door Emma was startled to see Regina leaning against the far wall arms folded across her chest and a devilishly smug smirk upon her face

"You do realise dear that this is the ladies' restroom?"

"I uh, uh I`m sorry I didn`t realise ma`am but would it-would it be ok if I just washed up before I left" Emma waved her hands at the Mayor "My hands are a little, `icky"

"It`s Madame Mayor and you are a hand washer, I`m impressed dear by all means carry on"

"T-thank you uh, Madame Mayor"

Regina stalked behind Emma as she washed her hands, dragging a nailed finger tentatively across a defined muscled shoulder she stopped at Emma`s spine her fingertip instead gently slipping underneath Emma`s chiselled jaw turning her head as it mapped the blonde's contours. Emma`s eye`s drifted closed as she tried to remember to simply inhale and exhale, her abdomen tightening of its own volition sending white hot heat directly to her crotch with every touch.

"What an absolutely delectable young man you make Ms. Swan."

Emma shuddered as Regina`s words fell hot and breathy onto the shell of her ear, feeling all of her synapses fire at once Emma`s groin began to ache

"Regina. What the fuck" Emma snapped back to her senses

Regina erupted into fits of genuine uncontrollable laughter the likes of which Emma had never heard before but wished she had, and as Regina`s laughter subsided Emma only knew she wanted to be the reason Regina laughed that way forevermore.

"It would appear Ms. Swan that you enjoy my touch"

Looking to her groin, Regina`s eyes were already intently studding her bulging pants and Emma would swear her eyes were almost black with flushed with desire. He cheeks flushing red Emma`s hands quickly tried to cover the offending protruding appendage

"Shit. This isn't fucking funny Regina"

Again Regina genuinely laughed

"Ms. Swan, however in this world did you get yourself into this predicament?"

"Believe me it takes an immense amount of fucking talent with a sprinkling of bad luck and I think you might be the only one who can help me"

"Ms. Swan. What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flipped – Ch2

Regina Mills, self-appointed Mayor of Storybrooke and reforming Evil Queen drummed her fingers rhythmically upon her desk as she studied the blonde Sheriff sitting nervously opposite. The Mayor had to admit that in female form even she had succumbed to the effects of Ms. Swans natural beauty, believing the blonde to be the most exquisite creature that she had ever lain eyes upon. Emma exuded a warmth, a natural radiance that captivated, charmed and enthralled those around her and considering her lineage it was as obvious a family trait as her Charming chin.

Transformed Emma was something else entirely, her hard lean masculine frame with shirt sleeves fitting a little too tight over muscular arms, chest and abdomen dictated strength and pride, demanded desire and warranted attention and whist Regina`s loins certainly stirred and ached at finding Emma all too magnificent her new form screamed of nothing more than arrogance sending an all too familiar loathing through her.

A devilishly handsome smile drifted into a knowing grin as Emma caught the Mayor staring

"Like what you see Madam Mayor?"

"Not entirely displeasing dear"

"I sense a but…?"

Regina reluctantly dropped her gaze from shining green

"Let us stick to task Sheriff. Please explain how you managed to transform from quite an impressive Swan into, well something a little different"

Emma absently massaged the light blonde scruff covering her jawline as if it had been habitual since puberty

"I-I followed you last night."

"Excuse me!"

 _ **The Previous Day**_

 _Following Regina to the graveyard had been easy the Mayor hadn`t suspected a thing but Emma hadn`t expected the brunette to disappear within her father`s Crypt. As the hours passed the more the blonde worried that Leroy`s grumblings about the supposedly reforming Evil Queen being_ _up to no good_ _(as he`d put it) were founded in truth. After watching and waiting for three hours and about to call it a night thinking the Mayor had more than likely poofed herself back to the Mayoral mansion in a purple mist, the woman in question exited the crypt looking rather flustered. Making her way hurriedly to her waiting Mercedes Regina sped off into the night._

 _Entering the crypt Emma noticed a single stemmed black rose atop Henry Mills Snr. stone carved casket, her heart suddenly clenched as she thought of Regina in anguish mourning her father's loss._

" _Since when do you care so fucking much about the Evil Queen, Swan? That's just the problem though, isn`t it, you`ve never seen her as the Evil Queen only as infuriating Ms. Regina Mills, sassy Mayor Sexy Pants of Storybrooke and as much as she gets under your skin, that's just it, she gets under your skin and you like it and her and more than just a little. Gah! Why can`t I stop thinking about you and this-this shit, its driving me crazy, you're driving me crazy Regina"_

 _Looking around the crypt under flashlight Emma saw nothing of immediate interest and breathed a sigh of relief_

" _What the hell were you doing in here for three hours Regina?"_

 _Making a final sweep of the crypt Emma`s foot crunched on loose stone, squatting she examined a couple of deep scratches etched into the stone floor by something heavy being scraped across it. Standing by the casket Emma braced herself, pushing as hard as she could it moved aside revealing a narrow flight of stone steps leading to a deeper vault. Descending the thin stairwell, the vault opened into a musty room with a colourful tile mosaic floor, expensive looking chests and trunks of all sizes and varieties were placed against a side wall with open books strewn across many of their tops. On the far wall hung a large circular mirror its intricately designed frame grabbing the Sheriff`s attention immediately_

" _There`s no doubt that you used to belong to her Majesty… Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who`s the fairest of them all?" Emma snorted shaking her head "Seriously Swan, get a fucking grip. The fairest of them all, isn`t that… Snow White" Emma gulped "That's my-my… fuck my head is fried, you have officially entered the Twilight Zone! Ok maybe just the Disney zone"_

 _Walking towards the mirror Emma felt drawn to a waist high oak podium, what appeared to be an ancient scroll and a vial containing a red dancing mist rested atop it. Emma scrutinised the vial her brow knitting with concentration as she gently picked it up swirling its contents. Placing the vile back down Emma unrolled the ancient scroll it`s symbolled script strangely making perfect sense, she read aloud_

" _True love is not just a kiss; it is the feeling that lingers long after the kiss has ended. It is eternal, infinite, equal and pure. True love is your destiny but the course of true love has never run smooth_ _"_

 _Emma`s heart stilled within her chest it`s beat stolen, she had never read anything quite so…_

" _Regina that`s all kinds of beautiful but, you came to your creepy lil spider filled vault, in the middle of the night, to read a love poem? Well alrighty then. At least you're not planning to run me through, out of town or to kill Snow" Emma let out another sigh of relief "I knew you were trying to be… better"_

 _Taking a last look around the vault Emma was struck with an intense sense of guilt as she noticed personal items belonging to an ex Evil Queen placed thoughtfully in the many nooks and crannies of the vault._

" _Shit. I`ve intruded into your sanctum, damn I`ve made a mistake"_

 _Turning abruptly Emma hip-bumped the podium rocking from side to side she watched in slow motion as the vile tilted and toppled from the table turning over and over before smashing into tiny shards upon the mosaic tiled floor, the red mist inside escaped swirling and dancing as it ascended along the side of the podium before infusing into the ancient scroll in a burst of golden light and shooting with the speed of an arrow straight into the Sheriff`s chest before dissipating in a lilac heart shaped mist._

" _What the fuck. Regina`s gonna kill me."_

 _Sprinting from the vault Emma managed to ascended the stone stairwell before a wave of nausea and dizziness dropped her to the stone floor beside Henry Snr. casket, disoriented Emma took a few moments to centre herself, gathering her wits she groggily stood making her way out of the crypt and back to the apartment she shared with Snow and David._

Present Day

The Sheriff could feel the weight of the Mayors stare but was unable to make her eyes rise to meet those that she knew now held only disappointment. Emma had always found herself in this position, on the receiving end of _that look,_ that look of utter disappointment whether it be from her latest abusive foster family or from the state funded homes that she always found herself returned to. Emma couldn`t bear to see _that look_ falling upon her from Regina, having only just realised how much she`d grown to care for the beautiful brunette.

"I`m sorry." Emma offered with as much sincerity as she could muster

"You're sorry." Regina arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow "For which part Ms. Swan?"

"I-I don`t…"

"Understand" Regina supplied "Are you sorry for following me to my father's crypt perpetrating a felony by breaking and entering, or perhaps you are sorry for violating the only place in this entire realm where I felt safe?" Regina inhaled sharply "Or are you sorry because due to your idiocy and ineptitude you were found out? I suspect it is the latter"

"Look Regina. I`m sorry, I-I didn`t think things through, I should have trusted you and I can only apologise but I can`t be sorry for reading that scroll, it was…"

"You read the scroll?"

"I read the scroll"

"You broke the vial?"

"I broke the vial."

"And?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders

"Sheriff it is of the upmost importance that you relate to me exactly what happened within my vault"

"It sounds ridiculous"

"If you want my help Sheriff I need to know, now please, continue"

"Ok-ok. The red mist like, well it kinda dirty danced up on the podium then it pulsed and quivered over the scroll consuming the symbols that were written on the parchment transforming into a golden glow, then it flew across the vault slamming into me right here" Emma lay her hand over her heart

"Then?"

"I don't know, nothing" Emma shrugged her shoulders again

"So the incantation…"

"The incan-what-now?"

"The incantation, it hit you and absolutely nothing happened?

"Well there was a little something after but-but I don`t think…

"Sheriff. What. Was. It?"

Emma nervously rubbed at her scruff

"After slamming into my chest which tingled a lot by the way, thanks for asking, a-a lilac mist heart kind of appeared over my heart then _poof,_ the mist was gone"

Regina couldn`t stifle the groan that escaped her lips as her fingers involuntary reached up to massage her throbbing temple, a migraine fast approaching

"Regina what?

"You have just complicated our lives beyond reason Ms. Swan"

"Regina, how bad can it be, it was just an itty bitty lilac mist heart how much trouble could that be?"

"Just go."

Emma stared at the Mayor not quite understanding the instruction

"Just go. Just go, are you out of your evilly little mind? Seriously Regina, just go? You're not gonna help me; you're just gonna leave me like this for what, forever? What do I tell Snow and David or-or Henry? For fuck sake. Ruby, the first real friend I`ve ever had hit on me today, apparently _my sausage can fill her buns_ , how am I `sposed to deal with that?"

An intense pang of jealousy coursed through Regina at the thought of Emma and her newly acquired _sausage_ anywhere near the slutty wolf cub. If Emma`s _sausage_ was going to fill anyone's _buns_ it would be hers. Sighing Regina massaged her temples disgusted with her thoughts of the Saviour.

"It`s serious this transformation, isn`t it?"

"Yes Ms. Swan and at this present moment in time I am unsure if I can rectify this situation and its… far reaching connotations"

"Which are?"

Regina pointedly ignored Emma`s question letting out an elongated sigh

"I suggest you leave my office and go directly to the mansion" Regina dipped into the top drawer of her desk fishing out a key that she slid across her desk towards Emma "There you will keep out of trouble and out of sight. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Emma rolled her eyes nodding her head "I`m not a kid I can follow instructions"

"And yet here we are embroiled up to our eyeballs within your latest escapade." Snapped the Mayor

Emma looked suitably chastised

"Ms. Swan, text your Mother assuring her of your safety but explain that you have had to leave Storybrooke for a few days…"

"C`mon Regina, why would I suddenly leave town without telling anyone, she knows I`m settled"

"That my dear is for you to decide, you must fabricate a plausible excuse for your sudden departure from Storybrooke, also do not forget to contact my son, for some unknown reason I`m sure he will be upset by your unexplained and sudden departure"

"This transformation is becoming suckier by the second" Emma grumbled

"For you and I both dear"

"And what exactly are you gonna be doing all afternoon?"

"Do not concern yourself as to my whereabouts Ms. Swan just know that I shall hopefully return with answers"

SQ

Regina took a sharp intake of breath as the tinkle of the bell alerted the shop owner to her presence, lost within her own thoughts she wandered closer to the counter

"Your Majesty, my-my to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know exactly why I am here do not claim otherwise imp. Spit it out, what is your price."

"Now, now dearie let's not be hasty, after all, patience is a virtue"

"I am quickly running out of patience what with the idiocy of the Saviour testing it so frequently"

"And pray tell, why does the Saviours latest caper have you seeking assistance from the Dark One. Is it not… pleasing knowing that the Saviour`s heart has always been bound to that of the Evil Queen just as your evil heart has always been bound to that of the Saviour, quite poetic if you like that kind of thing"

"Apparently resembling the Greek God Adonis is Ms. Swans heart`s desire…"

"Adonis…" Rumple chuckled his brows knitting as he thought "This is an unfortunate unforeseen complication" he mumbled under his breath before addressing Regina once more "If I am not mistaken dearie you sound almost disappointed by Ms. Swans… Adonis status, could it be that our Majesty prefers the silky soft skin and bed warming of fair maidens?" He tapped his temple lost in thought "And if so, is our Saviour aware of your… tastes? After all, the course of true love has never run smooth" He recited the final line from the incantation

"True love?" Regina scoffed offering Rumple a dismissive wave of her hand "True love? The fleeting attraction I feel for Ms. Swan is nothing more than an appreciation for something quite unique and beautiful and in her current Adonis state although not entirely displeasing…" Regina could feel her cheeks flushing as her thoughts drifted to earlier and Emma`s arousal in Granny`s bathroom "For Henry and her idiot parent's sake I must ask for your help so" Regina sighed "Name your price."

"Do you not find it strange your Majesty that you would ask me to _name my price_ in hope that I can help Ms. Swan?"

Regina glared at Gold painfully aware of his innuendo

"I`m afraid this is one instance where I can`t help dearie however much I`d like to have a hold over you"

"Can`t or won`t" Regina retorted in frustration

"It`s not within my power to help Ms. Swan, but it is within yours"

"Now you're just being obtuse and cryptic, what do you mean it`s within my power we`ve already tried using magic to no avail."

"I think you already know the answer dearie"

Regina stared at Gold

"No. Certainly not."

"Then Ms. Swan will remain…"

Turning on her heel having heard enough from the imp Regina stormed away from the pawn shop

"Ta-ta dearie, watching events unfold is going to be, interesting"

SQ

Wrapping her hands around a mug of hot chocolate Emma inhaled the scent of cinnamon, slyly peering over its rim she took a sip watching as Regina stood with her back towards her basking in firelight. Fingering the hem of her drenched shirt Regina slowly unbuttoned each button reverently, her shirt slipping low over her shapely shoulders before being allowed to drift gracefully to the floor. Reaching around to her hip Regina gently pulled at the zipper of her tight skirt, shimmying to the floor it pooled at her feet before she silently stepped out of its clingy grasp.

Emma was mesmerised by the image of the immaculate Mayor standing before her in nothing more than white lace panties and matching bra, her brunette hair flowing down over olive skin to the middle of her back as the firelight danced and weaved a hypnotising enchantment across her skin.

Putting down her mug not waiting for an invitation Emma quickly closed the distance between them, standing behind the semi-naked Mayor sliding deft fingers under lacy straps Emma slipped each one down a toned arm before onehandedly unhooking her bra, which too was allowed to fall to the floor as Emma scooped Regina`s hair to the side placing delicate kisses upon the Mayors sensitive neck and shoulders

"Emma" Regina breathed as the Sheriff`s arousal pressed firmly against her

"Regina" Emma breathed through kisses

"Emma. Emma. Ms. SWAN!" Regina shouted

Shooting bolt upright from the Mayor`s couch Emma rubbed her sleepy eyes

"Regina? I was just… It was… I must`ve fallen asleep"

"Clearly dear. Obviously my body was the movie and your penis was the star. Lasagne alright for dinner oh and close your mouth dear it attracts flies."

Regina smirked as she sauntered out of her study into the kitchen leaving Emma staring dumbfounded after her, the heat and throbbing in her groin not going unnoticed by either woman.

"Fuck. I can`t catch a break?" Emma flopped back onto the couch "This day just keeps on giving"


	3. Chapter 3

Flipped Ch3

Emma stood in the kitchen of the Mayoral Mansion washing dishes whilst Regina placed them neatly into their appointed cupboards after wiping them dry with a flowery patterned tea towel, a comfortable silence existed between the two as they worked harmoniously together. Resting her palms upon the edge of the sink Emma inhaled deeply rubbing her satiated stuffed belly. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt she muscular firm taut abdominals

"For a moment I forgot" Emma said despondently "I mean… I don`t feel any different to when I was-was…"

"Female?" Regina dead-panned

"Yeah… female. Honesty Regina, do you think this is permanent because if it is we…"

"We?" Regina interrupted

" **I**." Emma scowled " **I** need to think about how **I`m** going to explain this-this-this…" Emma gesticulated up and down her body soap suds flying into the air from her hands as she became increasingly frustrated "To Snow and David…" Emma barley refrained from rolling her eyes at the situation "I mean… it`s un-fucking-believable to go from having zero parents to having two fairy tale parents. I mean Snow-fucking-White and Prince-fucking-Charming are my parents, how is that even possible? I mean who knew? Well…I guess you obviously knew" Emma smiled at Regina "But it doesn`t matter. What I`m worried about how this is going to affect Henry. What`s our son going to think if we can`t fix this?"

Regina tittered at Emma`s nervous ramblings

"Henry will think that his mother is vying with his grandparents for the coveted position of town idiot"

Emma regarded Regina feigning indignation

"Is there a list of special _idiot_ tasks for me to undertake and on completion will there be like… an award ceremony with Madame Mayor pinning medals to chests or presenting silly characterised bobble heads?" Emma dead-panned offering Regina a lopsided grin as she nudged her broad muscular shoulder against that of the slight Mayor

"It is definitely something to ponder." Regina tapped her index finger against her chin "Perhaps a yearly event added to Storybrooke`s social calendar. I am sure _The Idiot Games_ would rival the success of Miners Day"

Emma gasped at Regina`s audacity smirking she dipped her fingers into the soapy water, turning abruptly she flicked the suds out of the sink and down the front of Regina`s crisp white button down blouse. Emma`s mouth pulled into a silent O, her pupils dilated with desire as Regina`s perfect olive skin lay exposed underneath a lacy white bra as it clung tightly to the now moist see-through white blouse above it. Emma`s arousal immediately flared

 _Not now. For fuck sake what are you, a hormonal teenager?_

 _Granny_ _._ _Um. Archie_ _._ _Pongo... Pongo, seriously Swan what`s up with you?_

Emma`s arousal began to twitch

 _This always works in the movies, why isn't this working?_

 _Regina… nibbling, biting her bottom lip swaying to music only meant for two, slowly, reverently unbuttoning her crisp white button down blouse. Her blouse slipping low over shapely shoulders before being allowed to drift gracefully to the floor. Tentatively stepping closer sliding her hand across a flat abdomen, around and across a sculptured hip. Slowly pulling a zipper her tight pencil skirt shimmying to the floor pooling at her feet before silently stepping out of its clingy grasp. The immaculate Mayor standing before Emma in little more than delicate white lace panties and matching bra, her brunette hair flowing down over perfect olive skin to the middle of her back…_

 _Fuck!_

Emma`s jeans tightened uncomfortably

 _Mr Gold. Marco. Ruby… No! No! No! Not Ruby! Not Ruby! Fuck. Fuck. Stop thinking about Ruby, but… those short tight skirts that could pass as belts with long legs that go… All. The. Way. Up._

 _Fuck Ruby`s hot!_

 _No! No! No!_

 _Stop!_

 _Um. Um. Leroy. Smee. Killian. Fucking Killian. Killian fucking Jones, filthy, dirty, one handed wonder with all the charm of a rambunctious skunk!_ _There`s no fucking way. Ever…_

Emma`s arousal deflated

 _Thank fuck for that_

"Ms. Swan. You did not just douse my finery with dirty dish water?"

"You`re such a drama Queen hardly an Evil Queen." Emma fought rolling her eyes "It was barely a sprinkling and just what does your Majesty plan on doing about it?" Emma goaded

Stretching and twirling the damp tea-towel tightly between both of her hands Regina bit her bottom lip in concentration as she studied Emma intently deciding upon the best place to unleash her wrath

"You wouldn`t dare" Emma warned noting Regina`s intent "You wouldn`t. Would you?"

Regina menacingly arched a shapely eyebrow as Emma backed away slowly making for the edge of the island her hands at waist height trying to calm the beast she had awoken.

"C`mon Regina. It was an accident. An honest mistake. A simple slip of the hand. Cudda happened to anyone?"

With a feral look Regina rounded on Emma who considering her current affliction somehow managed to hit a high C as the damp tea-towel connected with her jean clad thigh

"Damn that fucking stings" Emma chastised the brunette whilst laughing. Desperately rubbing her muscled thigh Emma tried to decide which was the best way around the island to avoid another of Regina`s stinging attacks

"Remain still and accept your punishment Ms. Swan" Regina warned as she swiftly moved to the left of the island. Moving in unison Emma tried to avoid Regina`s tea-towel but her heavier masculine frame was once again proven too slow as a hearty crack reverberated around the kitchen, Emma`s right buttock caught fire. Arching her back she hopped up and down on the spot as Regina smirked devilishly.

"Regina! Ow. Fuck that really stings. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck. You`d think a pretty little flower towel wouldn`t sing so fucking much. Damn!"

Rubbing vigorously at her stinging right buttock Emma tried to ease the pain but another quick flick of Regina`s wrist and this time the tea-towel connected with the blonde`s left buttock dropping the now panting Sheriff to her knees at the feet of the victorious beautiful brunette.

With Emma within her sights Regina felt her pulse quicken and her stomach tighten as she appraised the magnificent rugged Adonis kneeling before her

" _My_ Queen" Emma bowed her head "I surrender and beg for mercy. Please no more. I accept your punishment even though it stings like a bitch"

Regina`s pulse quickened further and her chest constricted upon hearing Emma`s low timbre begging for lenience from _her_ Queen. ` _My Queen`_ replayed on loop in the dark recesses of Regina`s mind, the damp tea-towel falling from her fingertips long forgotten.

Bracing herself expecting a further flick as punishment Emma cracked one eye open, chancing a glance at Regina Emma was unable to read the myriad of emotions crossing the brunette`s face, their eye`s engaged both dancing with playful mirth as an unconscious understanding passed between them causing both to smile involuntary.

"I believe you have taken _your_ punishment **Mr**. Swan" Regina over emphasised as she continued smirking proffering her hand which Emma reached for willingly

"Mr Swan." Emma sniggered "Really your Evilness? Mr Swan, that's where you`re going with this?"

"I find it… appropriate given the circumstances"

"Ugh! Whatever. Just remind me to never splash you with water again, I expected _`I`m melting. I`m melting`_ but instead you go all-all…"

"Evil Queen dear, you have me confused with the Wicked Witch of the West." Regina chortled

Emma`s cheeks turned crimson "Ah see there is so much I need to learn your Evilness" Emma winked

Regina and Emma`s smiles widened as their laughter echoed throughout the mansion.

SQ

Regina sat with her feet tucked neatly beneath her on the two seater leather couch reading an ancient tome trying to glean any fresh information on Emma`s predicament whilst Emma lounged stretched out on her back, her head resting upon her interlocked hands tucked behind her neck, legs dangling haphazardly over the far arm of the matching couch opposite. Watching Regina Emma was hypnotised as the brunette absently pushed her reading glasses further up along the bridge of her nose before tucking a stand of brunette aggravating her cheek behind her ear.

"Regina."

"Hmmm" The brunette roused from her studying glanced over the top of the tome and the rim of her glasses

"It`s probably none of my business but where`d you go this afternoon?"

Regina exhaled a slow breath. Not wishing to lie to the blonde she placed the tome and her glasses upon the onyx table separating them before answering

"I visited Mr. Gold"

"You did what now? Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One… Alone? I know back in the Enchanted Forest you were badass Regina, Evil Queen all up in everyone`s business but isn`t Gold like the badass to end all badasses?"

"It isn`t quite that simple. Mr Gold and I… we both hold the power to inflict serious amounts of damage upon the other but both find our co-existence is at times beneficial if not somewhat necessary"

Emma sat upright

"Tell me you didn`t make a deal with Rumpel Regina. Tell me you didn't. I`d willingly stay a devilishly handsome Adonis forever than have you make a deal with that-that…"

"Imp dear" Regina supplied

"That's the word. Now tell me you didn`t make a deal with Gold"

Regina was surprised by Emma`s obvious concern

"I asked Mr Gold to name his price for helping but apparently his is not the help you require"

Emma released a pent up breath of air in one short puff

"And if his help was what I`d needed you`d have made that deal with him, wouldn`t you" Emma stated "At what cost Regina?"

Regina suddenly felt uncomfortable under Emma`s gaze, the blondes body may have transformed into that of an Adonis but her eye`s remained true to Ms Swan and at this moment Regina could bear the weight of moist green orbs no longer

"Any cost" Regina whispered

"Unacceptable!" Emma stood abruptly pacing in front of the glowing hearth "You`ve worked too hard and have come too far to-to go and make deals with Gold willy-nilly even if it could`ve helped me. Promise me Regina. Promise me right now that if my transformation back depends on you making any sort of deal with magical fairy-tale folk that you`ll say no. Promise me." Emma begged as she knelt before the brunette taking her soft slender hand within her rough muscular one

Regina gazed into moist green eye`s getting lost in the depth of emotion that swirled within them. The brunette`s pulse raced as Emma`s thumb absently stroked the back of her hand

"I promise I will not make any deals with magical fairy-tale folk"

Emma enveloped Regina in a crushing embrace

"Emma" Regina soothed gently as her arms snaked their way around the nape of the Sheriff`s neck, her fingers involuntarily tracing light circles within the short stubble of blonde she found there. Waiting a few moments Regina tried again "Emma"

"I thought…" Emma whispered her breath ghosting the shell of the Mayors ear causing tiny white bumps to form on the brunette`s delicate olive skin "I thought you`d made a deal with Gold and I`m-I`m… I`m not worth it. Henry needs you Regina, you`re his mother and I just can`t imagine… I just can`t!"

"Emma. You are Henry`s mother. He needs you too"

Reluctantly releasing the Mayor from her tight embrace Emma sat back on her haunches

"It`s alright Emma. I promise I did not make a deal with Mr Gold but if making a deal with the imp were the only way of helping you I would gladly pay the price he would ask of me"

"You`d do that?"

Regina paused

"I would" Regina`s heart fluttered wildly at the admission as Emma`s smile widened

"You said Gold isn`t the one who can help me so I`m thinking there`s someone else who can?"

"I-I don`t know" Regina`s chin dropped

"Remember the one thing I`m good at is calling bullshit Regina, call it my superpower if you will and right now my superpower is screaming like a banshee. What aren't you telling me?" Emma pushed herself up and away from Regina abruptly her temper momentarily flaring "I thought we were past half-fucking-truths and lies"

"Emma trust me we are past half-truths and lies but if I confide in you it may affect the chance of our success. It is a complicated solution we seek and I-we need to be absolutely 100% sure of… or the chance of you transforming back into your beautiful self may pass forever. Do you think you can place your trust within a reforming Evil Queen?"

Sensing no lie Emma quipped

"You think I`m beautiful huh?" Emma batted her long blonde eyelashes at the Mayor who couldn`t help the blush from colouring her cheeks or the small snigger escaping her lips

"I ask you to blindly place your trust within the Evil Queen and all you take from our exchange is that I believe you to be beautiful as Ms Swan?"

"I`m placing my trust in you, Regina. I don`t know the Evil Queen."

Regina regarded Emma in amazement

"May I ask Mr Swan…"

"Aaand we`re back to _MR_ Swan" Emma huffed

"Indeed"

"Ask"

"What incredible tale did you weave to your simplistic parents and Henry to explain your absence from Storybrooke"

"That Madame Mayor is a complicated situation and if I confide in you it may affect the chances of our success. Do you think you can place your trust within Storybrooke`s resident idiot?" Emma winked reciting back Regina`s earlier words as she flopped back onto the couch

"I do not remember you being this insufferable as Ms Swan" Regina laughed.

SQ

Stifling a yawn Emma wearily followed Regina up the wooden staircase to the second floor of the Mayoral Mansion. Stopping at the top of the stairs opening the first door Regina showed Emma into one of her guest rooms

"I hope you will find this room adequate?"

Emma peeked inside before bounding onto the double bed bouncing up and down on her knees a few times

"Comfortable mattress high quality cotton sheets"

Emma flopped back shuffling her shoulders into the pillows beneath her head

"Comfortable pillows. I think I'll manage. Trust me I`ve spent many a night in worse places or scrunched up in the back of the old bug"

Emma waggled her eyebrows

"You really are an incorrigible juvenile" Regina laughed

"I love your laugh; you should do it more often." Emma blurted before her brain filter her words

Regina`s pulse quickened at the unexpected compliment

"Yes. Well. Sheriff. Um…" Regina grasped for words unusually flustered "Unfortunately this room does not have an en suite so I have left clean towels, deodorant and an unopened toothbrush for your use inside the bathroom. Place your clothes into the hamper and I shall launder them overnight"

"Really Regina that isn`t necessary you`ve already gone above and beyond the call of duty"

"Nonsense put your clothes into the hamper and tomorrow we can procure some decent attire for you"

"Regina you`re amazing" Gently taking Regina`s hand within her own Emma reverently ghosted her lips across Regina`s perfect olive skin her eyes never wavering from those of the Mayor.

"Thank you" Emma breathed reluctantly releasing the Mayors hand

"Yes. Well. I-I…"

"You?" Emma smiled knowingly

"I will leave you to enjoy your shower Mr Swan…"

"Seriously your Evilness?"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I will leave you to enjoy your shower, Mr Swan. My room is at the end of the hall should you require anything. If you become thirsty or hungry please feel free to help yourself to something preferably healthy from the kitchen. I am well aware of your juvenile dietary habits."

"Regina I`ll be fine"

"Very well. Goodnight Mr Swan"

"I swear you're gonna drive me insane with this _Mr_ Swan shit"

"Do not be absurd dear driving is unnecessary. You have already been a little tainted by the insanity stick"

"Wait. Was that an attempt at humour?"

"Yes dear I believe it was" Regina winked cheekily at the blonde as she retreated from the guest room


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Crikey Riley I completely forgot. I do not own OUAT or its characters that honour belongs to some other lucky bastard.

Sexy times & idiots afoot… (Don`t hate me)

Be safe & hold those you love a little closer.

We are #Orlando

Flipped Ch4

Hearing the strong steady pitter-patter of the shower Regina silently slipped into the bathroom, removing the soiled clothes from the hamper she smiled upon hearing relaxed humming from inside the steamy wet-room. Silently easing towards the door she paused as Emma`s husky voice drifted through the bathroom

"Un-fucking-believable."

Emma eyes were studying her armpit as fingers gently brushed through the unruly wet fur nestling within its crook

"Ugh! That`s just… disgusting."

Shaking her hand under the showerhead Emma grimaced as she tried to rid herself of the imaginary cooties she had just caught from touching such a revolting place. Eyes roving southward she stilled unsure of what her journey of self-exploration would reveal.

"Thank fuck! Just armpit and a pecto-sternal dusting… that I can handle but a rug covering my back, sack and crack and I`d have been ready to make a deal with Gold just for the chance of a fucking manskape."

 _Regina placed her hand over her mouth successfully stifling a giggle filing away the Sheriff`s apparent knowledge on hair-growth for later_

Continuing southwards Emma gawped at her abdomen with disbelief

"Holy mother of God. Fuck! I figured I was toned but ho-ly shit. Hell if I was into guy`s I`d want a piece of my own ass, that's some six-pack. No wonder Ruby was so desperate for a _go-round_ on the Saviour... I`m fucking ripped!"

 _"_ _Narcissistic idiot" Regina rolled her eyes as another stab of jealousy coursed through causing her temper to flare "I will destroy that slutty little wolf cub`s happiness if it is the last thing I do. Flaying her alive sounds appealing, how dare she lay claim to what is mine? I am the Evil Queen; the saviour belongs to me!"_

Eyeing her happy trail Emma scrunched her eyes tightly unable to glance at the semi-erect penis sprouting proudly from amongst a tidy crop of fine blonde hairs

"Fuck! And you… you`re out of control. You twitch with the mere thought of Madame Mayor, stiffening with a simple smile. A brush of her fingertips and fire ignites within my veins sending a searing ball of white heat straight… to you. You ache with longing and desire as her laughter soothes my tortured soul, and how is it possible that she suddenly consumes my every thought, my every breath?"

 _Regina gasped, her heart once again thudding erratically within her chest upon hearing Emma`s admissions_

"Hell even with this-this Metro Sexual thing I`ve got going on Regina`s a Queen, refined, regal… exquisite" Emma sighed "What could she possibly see in the ex-orphan Sheriff of Storybrooke?" Emma laughed "What the fuck Swan stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop talking to your dick. Regina`s right about this insanity thing, I`m losing it or maybe it`s just true what everyone says… that most guys' think with their dicks. I think I`m ready to believe that."

 _"_ _You really are quite the idiot Ms Swan"_

The steady pitter-patter of the shower ceased

 _Regina slipped unnoticed from the bathroom._

Exiting the shower Emma wrapped a fluffy white towel around her midriff tiptoeing the short distance along the hall to the guest room she prayed that Regina`s door remained closed, her flaring arousal for the brunette glaringly obvious beneath her towel " _Well this is all kinds of awkward"_ Letting the damp towel drop in a crumpled heap at the foot of the guest bed Emma wearily laid atop the sheets, settling an arm behind her head she closed her eyes and breathed.

SQ

Emma woke heart hammering, brow sticky as the low growl of thunder reverberated throughout the mansion. Lightening streaked the darkened Storybrooke sky casting unearthly shadows into the guest room playing tricks on the Sheriff`s psyche as she looked around for something familiar. Scrambling from the bed stubbing her toe she let out a low howl before sliding down the wall. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest Emma buried her face deeply into them cowering in the corner of the room.

 _"_ _You can`t sit here terrified all night Swan grow a pair"_ Glancing between her thighs Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes " _Regina"_

Counting the space between flashes and rumblings Emma pushed her back against the wall crawling upwards until she was standing; opening the guest room door she dashed along the hall barrelling into Regina`s room. With thunder crashing around her a flash of lightening illuminated the room bathing the breathless Saviour in brilliant white as the slumbering Mayor abruptly woke.

"Mr Swan? W-w-what…"

Mouth agape Regina stared in awe at Emma`s firm, muscular frame as the Sheriff stood naked before her. Desperately trying to tear her gaze away from the pale outline of Emma`s magnificent form it was no use, Regina was captivated by piercing green eyes. Emma`s devilishly handsome features shifted into a frown, her eyes scrunching tightly as the thunder continued to reverberate around her

Regina`s mouth opened but no words escaped

"I-I`m-I`m" Emma stammered breaking the silence that had wrapped itself around them "Afraid"

Sensing the Sheriff`s discomfort Regina quickly pulled back the white Egyptian cotton sheet, gently smiling with understanding she patted the mattress in invitation

"Dresser. Top drawer. Panties Mr Swan"

"Really your Evilness?"

"Yes dear"

"I always figured the best way get to know someone was to go through their pantie drawer."

Quickly finding a pair of panties Emma stepped into them and into bed pulling the fine cotton sheet up to cover her waist. Regina wearing her customary silk pyjamas lay on her side facing the Sheriff, resting her hands beneath her cheek as if she were an angel whispering a silent prayer to the heavens. Laying on her back Emma stretched out her long frame, her head once again resting comfortably upon the arm crooked behind it.

"I`m sorry" Emma offered an apologetic smile

"I am quite accustomed to being awoken during storms dear you _are_ aware of my 11-year-old son, pre-teen, shaggy brown hair answers to the name Henry? At least now I understand where his irrational fear of storms stems from, its… hereditary. Although, I must admit Henry`s entrances are less…"

"Dramatic" Emma supplied

"Quite dear"

"Sorry"

"It would appear that sorry is your mantra of late. Trust me Mr Swan I have awoken to far worse"

Emma couldn`t miss the morose undercurrent lacing Regina`s tone

"So this body your impressed I can tell. I wouldn`t blame you for catching feelings especially with this Charming chin, it`s fate" Emma teased jutting out her chin

Regina gently swatted Emma`s chest her touch causing the Sheriff to inhale sharply as white hot desire travelled along her spine straight into the red lace panties that suddenly felt all too tight

 _Fuck! I`m in hell_

"Have I not already stated that your appearance is not entirely displeasing dear?"

"I know there`s a but in there somewhere Regina, remember my superpower" Emma tapped the side of her nose "It knows"

"You really are an idiot."

They both chuckled

"I`m _your_ idiot your Majesty"

So softly spoken Regina almost misheard, her mouth widened into a relaxed smile as her pulse quickened

"And pray tell, how does the Evil Queen merit such privilege as having patronage over such a precious commodity?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders

"Just lucky I guess"

"Clearly dear, now close your eyes"

SQ

Half asleep Emma inhaled deeply, Regina`s scent filled her senses but not the aroma of the immaculately dressed and fragranced Mayor that everyone in Storybrooke was privy to, no this scent was… Secret. Untold. Reserved and only revealed to a chosen few. Emma felt giddy as she inhaled the intimate aroma of a lightly perspiring, sleep tousled Regina Mills who`s exquisite body lay pressed flush against her own as she softly slept.

Instinctively running her hand over a smooth back Emma`s fingernails grazed perfect skin eliciting a contented sigh from the drowsy brunette. Tightening her arm around a taut abdomen Regina pulled herself impossibly closer to the saviour's muscular form, her graceful fingertips subconsciously tracing its contours and sinews. A silky leg separating powerful thighs nestling between them as a soft sensuous foot massaged a downy calf, a low throaty moan escaped the saviours throat as her arousal flared.

 _Fuck! I`m in big trouble. I`d happily sacrifice transforming back if I could spend the rest of my life waking up with Regina wrapped around me. This feels like… home._

SQ

Regina awoke without warning to the sound of breathing that wasn`t her own, her irises flared into perfect dark orbs with the realisation that the muscular body she was intimately intertwined with and pressed flush against belonged to _her_ saviour.

"Hi"

"Hi" Regina softly replied making no attempt to extract herself from the warmth beneath her

"Comfortable?"

"Extremely"

"I guess we fell asleep"

"I suppose we did"

Regina`s pulse quickened as her fingertips involuntary traced the interesting patterns the saviour's sternum and chest hair weaved. Remembering Emma`s earlier admissions Regina smiled devilishly acutely aware of the effect her ministration would have upon the unsuspecting saviour. Inhaling sharply Emma`s abdominals tightened as she puffed out a quick breath trying to control the liquid fire coursing through her veins and her _rising_ arousal.

"Not too much fur?"

"No"

"Because I-I can always wax. I hear it hurts like a hell but I`d do it…" Emma nervously rambled

"That will not be necessary dear"

"You like?"

"Yes"

"I call bull… Superpower. Wait let me guess. It`s Lumbersexual, you like the scruffy hair, beard, plaid shirt? Well I guess I could wear plaid and given the right motivation I might… Fuck!"

Emma`s head snapped inhaling sharply she held her breath as Regina`s fingers grazed her navel before dipping beneath the waistband of the red lace panties she had blindly chosen in the middle of the thunderstorm

"My panties suit you"

"You-y`think? Partial to-to white m-myself…Whoa! Holy shit."

"Is this the motivation you require?"

Regina`s palm rubbed across the head of Emma`s penis in a brief circular motion. Emma`s pelvis rotated involuntary, her heart threatening to beat from her chest as her breathing became quick shallow puffs

"Regina" Emma husked her fingernails scraping the perfect skin of the brunettes shapely hip clamouring for purchase as the muscles of her penis begin to contract rhythmically. "Fuck! Fuck! Reginaaaaaa!"

Emma`s arm flew across her eyes, trying to regain control of her breathing her cheeks flushed dark crimson. Removing her hand from inside the saviour's panties Regina smiled devilishly as she once again traced patterns across _her_ saviour's chest

"No! No! NO! Too quick. Too quick" Emma stated angrily "I`m-I-I don`t… I`m-it`s Fuck! I`m sorry. Shit." Emma puffed out a frustrated breath "I`m sorry. Fuck!"

With one swift movement Regina straddled the clearly embarrassed Saviour, sitting across her pelvis Regina`s palms rested gently upon her downy chest

"Look at me Mr Swan"

Emma huffed in refusal

"Such the juvenile." Regina chuckled taking the Saviours scruff covered chin between her fingertips forcing the blondes arm away from her eyes and their eyes to connect

"It`s alright." Regina soothed

Emma shook herself from the brunette's grasp

"Don`t. Just don`t."

"Talk to me"

Emma sighed turning her head away unable to bear the weight of Regina`s stare

"Please. Talk to me."

"It was too quick. It felt… too much and I`m embarrassed and I`ve disappointed you. All of my life I`ve been a disappointment no-one ever wanted to-to, and now…"

"No Emma I am not disappointed. You have not disappointed me and you have no reason to feel embarrassed. Please look at me"

Emma`s head snapped to Regina was _her_ Queen begging?

"But I-I-you-we, we didn`t…" Emma stammered confused at sensing no lie

Regina placed her index finger over Emma`s lips silencing her

"Patience. Your response to my touch pleases me. To know you hold such desire for _your_ Queen is…" Regina faltered unable to admit her own emotions "Mr Swan for all intents and purposes you are a virgin"

"A fucking virgin. Seriously Regina that's where you`re going with this? I`ve had plenty of sex. Well maybe not as much as I`d like but… Hey. I carried our son for fuck sake and I know that that wasn`t an immaculate conception"

"I agree. A drunken fumble in the back of that yellow monstrosity was hardly immaculate."

"Hey I wasn`t drunk. I thought I was in-in-…"

"Love dear?"

"Exactly. The L word"

"You have experienced a perfectly normal reaction that many adolescent male`s enjoying their first sexual experience encounter. Premature ejaculation is nothing to be ashamed of especially when highly aroused by _your_ refined, regal… exquisite Queen" Arching a shapely eyebrow Regina flashed a knowing smile as she recited Emma`s words from the bathroom

"Seriously you eavesdropped, I shoudda known. How much did you hear? Wait. No. I don`t want to know just kill me now. I take it back… you`re not a drama Queen you really are the Evil Queen" Emma grumped

"Yes. I am the Evil Queen and you would do well to remember that and next time…"

"You want there to be a next time?"

"Yes. Next time you will not be so adolescent or overwhelmed" Regina smiled

"I`ll show you how adolescent I am your Evilness" Emma`s mouth widened into a devilish grin, waggling her eyebrows she flipped Regina over onto her back the brunette`s laughter erupting in earnest

"Fuck I love your laughter Regina, but…Payback is a bitch your Majesty"

Emma tickled Regina mercilessly their laughter and shrieks reverberating throughout the bedroom as each fought to best the other for the title of _bedroom tickle_ _champion._ Legs and arms akimbo, intertwined, Regina atop the saviour their breathing rapid and shallow they were oblivious as loud chatter and heavy footsteps ascended the wooden staircase noisily before bursting through the bedroom door

"Regina. I demand to know what have you done with my daught…" Snow drifted off "I-I… Regina?" Snows head cocked to the side her face scrunched in confusion

Following closely David bumped into Snow pushing her a little further into the room

"Snow why did you stop so…Oooooo" David's cheeks flushed

Regina and Emma`s heads whipped simultaneously to the bedroom door

"I see where you get your eloquence from dear" Regina whispered her brow lowering to rest involuntary against _her_ saviours, their attention once again only for the other both unready to acknowledge the two idiots standing mouths agape in the doorway

"Tell me _my_ Queen, is it also usual during your first sexual encounter to get caught red handed by your parents?"

"It is unusual but with your parent's idiocy we should have expected as much. Do you trust me?"

"With my life _my_ Queen" Regina`s heart did summersaults beating wildly

"Let's have some fun" Regina smirked


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thank you for all of the follows, favourites & reviews. I absolutely love hearing your ideas & feedback, good or bad as long as its constructive. I`ve had a severe case of block which has really kicked my arse with this chapter. I can only hope I continue to entertain & if not feel free to leave here. I won`t be offended. So let's crack on shall we?

Oh yeah… I don`t own OUAT blardy, blah, blah & all that malarkey.

Innuendo. Sanctimonious idiots and a Major character death (Joking… I think) ;0)

Flipped Ch5

Standing in the doorway staring confusedly at the couple cavorting atop the bed it was as if a lightbulb appeared above Snows head. The realisation that the usual pristine Mayor was tousled, breathless and flushed was slow in dawning and at first had puzzled the pixie haired woman but as her brain caught up and she grasped the scene playing out before her it became glaringly obvious that the brunette`s dishevelled appearance was due to the handsome near naked and somewhat well-endowed young man the Mayor was currently straddling. Snow blushed furiously feeling unusually guilty for invading Regina privacy

 _Oh. My. Goodness is he wearing Regina`s lingerie. What on earth?_

Snapping her eyes shut spinning on her heel Snow clattered straight into Charming's chest who was standing altogether far too closely behind her. As if joined by an invisible tether they bounced apart before re-joining in a noisy clash of chests and foreheads.

Unable to stifle her snigger Regina couldn`t contain her delight at Snow and Charming`s clumsy tendencies, (a trait that had obviously been passed along to the saviour) a warmth settled within her chest as thoughts of _her_ saviour invaded her, instinctively leaning in Regina placed a chaste kiss against Emma`s full soft lips. Shocked by the normalcy of the innocent gesture chocolate held green reverently before Regina reluctantly extracted herself from the prone saviour. Pulling at the bottom of her pyjama top straightening her attire Regina swept unruly brunette strands behind an ear, finding the saviours gaze she offered a warm smile before her Mayoral mask descended.

"I apologise for the rude intrusion by Storybrooke's very own Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy dear and as entertaining as their comedy routine has been may I suggest a refreshing shower allowing you to _clean-up_ from our earlier activities" Regina flashed Snow and Charming a smug smile "My only regret is that due to their idiocy our _fun_ has been interrupted"

" _My_ Queen" Emma implored, her eyes drawing the brunette`s attention to the skimpy lace cum stained panties that stretched tightly over her erect penis, the head of which protruded embarrassingly from the elasticated waistband, something she was unwilling to let her parents peruse.

"Cover your blushes with these dear" Smiling wickedly Regina threw two pillows lost to the bedroom floor during _the tickle war_ playfully at the saviour

"Thank you your Evilness" Emma grinned dipping her head with respect. Placing the pillows over her blushes she sidestepped around the wickedly grinning Regina before offering her parents a bashful smile passing impossibly close before escaping into the en-suite. Snow`s eyes darted between the retreating man and Regina her suspicions roused by their familiarity and playful interactions

"If I didn`t know you better Regina I`d swear you were smitten"

"With Mr tall, blonde and handsome?" Regina chuckled "Please. He is far to vanilla and his parents are… idiots"

 _Why do I feel as though I`m missing something glaringly obvious? What are you playing at Regina?_

With the Saviour safely in the en-suite Regina`s temper flared in earnest

"Are you out of your idiotic little minds. What is the meaning of bursting into my home? It`s blatantly obvious you couldn`t wait to see your Queen. Well here I am so get on with it"

Snow had never been afraid to confront her arch nemesis and having already lost her daughter to the Evil Queen once she would be damned if she would lose her to the woman for a second time. Taking a determined step closer Snow invaded the Evil Queens personal space

"What have you done with our daughter Regina. Where is she?"

"I am quite sure I have no idea what you`re talking about" Regina smirked towards the en-suite

"It`s too late for the innocent act Emma`s bug is in your garage"

Taking a step back Regina`s eyes momentarily flared before being neutrally schooled

"I am sure I don`t…"

"Don`t pretend that you don`t already know." Snow interrupted

"Are there no properties in my possession that the sanctimonious Charming's will not defile?"

"So you don`t deny it?"

"Deny what dear?"

Snow threw her arms up in frustration letting them slap down against her thighs noisily

"That Emma`s bug is in your garage" Snow drawled out slowly

"I would like nothing more than to have the saviour`s bug _inside_ of my garage right now dear and if you hadn't so rudely interrupted, well… who knows." Regina deadpanned

"I beg your pardon"

"I didn`t come down in last _shower_ Snow I know exactly what you and Charming are trying to do. Once again you are trying to assign blame."

"We are merely trying to find Emma. There was someone in her room they climbed through the window and Emma hasn`t been seen since, it`s highly suspicious. Her disappearance has your fingerprints all over it"

"Trust me my fingerprints were all over the saviour earlier dear" Regina cheeks burned with the memory

"What! You`ve seen her?" Snow asked hopefully

"Don`t get your panties in a bunch dear, I haven`t seen _her_. Have you thought that maybe you are the problem? That Emma does not wish to see you?" Regina stepped forward not allowing the chance of besting Snow White pass "Her simplistic mother who thought the only way to save the White kingdom was to abandon an infant child within a magical wardrobe leaving her afraid and alone for 28 years. I`m surprised that Ms Swan can stand to look at you let alone want to try and forge a relationship"

"It was you and your cruelty that brought the vengeful curse upon us Regina leaving Charming and I with no choice but to abandon Emma. She was destined to be the saviour. We had no choice"

"Keep telling yourself that dear, that you had no choice, that your actions were warranted and maybe one day you will even start to believe. There are always alternatives Snow."

"We did what we thought right. You left us no choice. Now what have you done with Emma?" Snow persisted like a broken record

"Oh Snow. My dear… what haven't I done with her?" Regina licked her lips deliciously

"I will never forgive you if-if…" Snow shouted

"Snow please try to remain calm" David soothed

"Calm. You want me to remain calm? Emma hasn`t been seen for days, she would never leave without telling us and not via a text message… The Evil Queen is responsible for our daughter's disappearance and you`re telling me to remain calm. What if she`s hurt or worse dead David. What if Regina has killed our daughter just to `destroy our happiness`"

David placed a comforting arm around his visibly shaking wife his voice low in warning as he addressed Regina

"Have you hurt Emma? Do you know where she is because if you do Regina so help me…"

Regina felt unusually guilty witnessing Snow`s emotional breakdown and with the warmth of Emma still thrumming through her veins the realisation that the Evil Queen was indeed responsible for _her_ saviour's lifetime of pain and suffering had her heart clenching within her chest with a ferocity she had never experienced even after the death of Daniel.

"Regrettably I have hurt Emma"

"Regina NO!" Snow screamed lunging for the brunette, David`s firm grip on his wife stopping the pixie haired woman form assaulting the Mayor "My daughter. What have you done? What have you done?" Snow sobbed

A fireball flared in Regina`s palm her chest heaving as fear disguised as anger radiated towards the idiots

"I will not let you destroy my happiness again. I will not."

"I don`t understand. What`s going on?" Asked David shielding his wife behind him

"Regina!" Emma warned sounding exactly the Charming she was her, low timbre cutting through the mounting tension within the room

Snapping her attention to Emma`s forlorn appearance the fireball within Regina`s palm extinguished immediately

"Y-you were going to…" Emma stammered "To them-to my… seriously?"

"No. I-It was merely a warning dear" Taking a step towards Emma Regina ceased her motion, the saviour`s shaking head a warning not to proceed as green remained lowered refusing to meet chocolate, fear gripped the brunette`s chest

"Liar." Emma stated matter-of-factly turning her attention to Snow and Charming. Sighing heavily her voice was low and broken "This has to end. This whatever it is between the Charming`s and the Evil Queen... it has to end"

"It will NEVER end until the Evil Queen is dead." Snow spat "At every turn Regina has chosen darkness and revenge over forgiveness it`s who she is and until Regina has been punished for her crimes against the people of the Enchanted Forest and our family, it will never end." Snow threatened "Now where is our daughter?"

Regina`s mouth opened to speak but Emma beat her to the punch

"I`m here"

Snow and David`s heads whipped to the muscular blonde standing in the en-suite doorway, dripping wet a towel wrapped around his waist they stared mouths agape

"Emma?" Snow inched forward

"Stop! Don`t come any closer"

Snow halted staring sadly into green

"My little girl?"

"Ms Swan is an exquisite woman and now quite the delectable young man" Regina quipped "Not your little girl"

"Emma will always be our little girl Regina" David retorted "You stole her childhood from us and it will be over my dead body that you take her away from us again"

"H-how. Wh-what. Why would you do this Regina?" Snow slipped from David`s protective grasp whirring on the brunette "Transforming our beautiful Princess into something from your perverted psyche. Were there not enough eligible young men left in Storybrooke to satisfy your deviant tendencies? Oh. My. Gosh. You were atop the bed and-and she was wearing… and you-you were… across her..." Snow gasped with horror "You made love. No! No! NO! This is not real. Emma would NEVER… not with the Evil Queen. This is some sick and twisted revenge tryst to try and hurt Charming and I. Yes, that's it and I will NOT allow it. I will not" Like a petulant child Snow stomped her foot

Unable to tear her eyes away from the saviour Regina watched the blonde intently her heart ached, her anger flared as Emma flinched with every word that left Snow`s mouth. The seeds of doubt regarding Emma`s worth and Regina`s affections being firmly sewn within the saviour's mind

"Emma" Regina whispered "Please" she implored

Looking up to find fearful chocolate orbs Emma offered a tight smile before regarding her shocked parents

"Regina isn`t responsible for my transformation, I am so quit threatening the woman I-I…" Emma knew exactly how she felt about _her_ Queen but was unready to voice it "Please stop threatening Regina if for no other reason than I ask it." Emma`s head bowed "I can`t deal with everyone I care about fighting. I just can`t" Emma gave Regina a forlorn smile before bolting from the room. Reaching for the saviour as she rushed past Regina`s fingertips grazed the saviour skin but were roughly brushed aside leaving the Mayor fearful.

SQ

Emma stumbled into Granny`s all heads turning to stare at the scantily clad barefoot Adonis shivering in the doorway

"Well. Well. Well. Can`t keep away from me huh?" Ruby teased warmly "What`ll it be handsome?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and a bear claw. The usual please Rubes"

"You`ve been here once and now you're asking for your usual. Take a seat at the counter I`ll be right back"

Returning a few moments later Ruby threw Emma a pair of grey sweat pants and a white T

"Just some clothes one of my ex`s left behind, they're clean I thought you could use them."

"Rubes you`re the best friend" Emma gushed as she took off into the rest room to quickly change returning a few moments later

Bringing Emma`s order Ruby stared unashamedly there was something familiar about the scent of the Adonis sitting opposite but dismissing her thoughts Ruby ploughed on with her seduction, placing her elbows onto the counter she leaned into the saviour

"Your body is Wonderland and I want to be Alice"

Emma felt uncomfortable under Ruby`s unwanted scrutiny

 _Ruby c`mon give me a fucking break. I`m not in the mood and even if I were I`m sorry but all I can think about is Regina and right now I don`t even want to think about her._

"Seriously your so frekin hot a firefighter couldn`t put you out." Ruby fluttered her eyelashes laying on the charm reaching out she wrapped her fingers around the saviour's forearm "You`re as sweet as candy I could just lick you up like a lollipop"

 _Fuck. Do these pickup lines really work because I have to say this is an anus clenching cheese fest_

Emma sat frozen staring uncomfortably at the hand wrapped around her forearm, unable to move, unable to think unaware of the tinkle of the bell above the door

"YOU!" Regina barely made it inside Granny`s before her temper flared besting every attempt to remain calm a purple hue discolouring her usual warm chocolate

"Regina" Emma gasped as she stalked towards them "I-I" Taking one look at the brunette's thunderous features she decided to clamp her mouth firmly shut.

"Madame Mayor" Ruby greeted cheerily Emma feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Regina`s eyebrows raised at the audacity of the slutty wolf pup, how dare she have her hand upon _her_ saviour, this was unacceptable

"Is it usual for employees to sexually harass customers Ms Lucas?"

Quickly removing her hand Ruby took the Mayors que and busied herself elsewhere it was apparent even without her wolf senses that Madam Mayor had laid claim to the handsome Adonis, come to think of it he reeked of the Mayor no Regina`s scent, but surprisingly there was no other scent except for that of... the saviour. Regina`s attention flicked to the saviour

"You left."

"I know"

"I was worried"

"Were you?" Emma scoffed

"You have the superpower you tell me. I was worried. I quickly dressed and hoped you would be here. Am I lying?"

"I guess not" Emma shrugged her shoulders "Ruby gave me clothes"

"Yes dear very… fetching. We were supposed to buy you clothes today"

"Really?"

"Well not if you do not wish to. What would you rather do?"

"I`d rather concentrate on ridding me of this curse even if it means I lose…"

Emma stared sadly into her frothy hot chocolate unable to look at the beautiful brunette

"Even if you lose… Even if you lose what dear?"

Emma shook her head letting out an elongated sigh "Fuck I don`t know Regina? Can`t we just go home. Will you just take me home?"

Regina's heart clenched mixed emotions flowed through her, she had never seen _her_ saviour so completely beaten, and it hurt she didn`t want this beautiful soul before her to ever hurt but she was also elated with the thought that Emma thought of the Mayoral Mansion as home, maybe one day if she dared hope.

"Of course dear. If you wait at the car I`ll settle the cheque and be right out."

Recognising the snarl of the Evil Queen Ruby turned her attention from wiping the counter to the Mayor

"Your Majesty" Ruby placated "Had I realised I`d never have…"

"Silence" Regina barked "Consider this your first and only warning. The saviour is mine are we clear?"

"I-The saviour? Yes, your majesty. Crystal"

Throwing some money on the counter Regina turned on her heel striding from the diner. Ruby heaved a huge sigh of relief behind her continuing her duties

 _Madame Mayor since the first day Emma set foot in Storybrooke everyone has known the saviour belongs to you_

SQ


	6. Chapter 6

An:

Guest chapter 5 . Jun 20

Gosh, I kinda like Emma being male. She's still Emma y'know? – Lol. Yes. Yes, I do and I love it. ;0)

Flipped ch6

The drive to the Mayoral Mansion was silent as Emma stared glassily out of the side window. Regina chancing the occasional glance at the blonde as she drove choose to ignore the elephant inside the Mercedes. Once inside the Mansion Emma trudged directly to the second floor guest room whilst Regina retreated to her study, pouring a large glass of her renowned apple cider she enjoyed a long telephone conversation with her estranged son. The Charming`s in their infinite wisdom believing Regina unfit to care for their grandson had insisted Emma remove him from the Mansion and from her care, of course Henry hadn`t resisted the move relishing the opportunity of spending more time with his birth mother and his grandparents so apologetically Emma had been forced to remove him from the Mansion to the overcrowded apartment she shared with her parents.

A silent dinner saw the saviour playing with her food instead of eating with her usual fervour pushing the chicken salad around her plate and with the continuation of her silence and sour mood Regina decided enough was enough.

Up to her elbows in dishwater Emma heard the staccato of the Mayors heels approaching, huffing she stiffened as Regina stilled behind her. Roughly spinning Emma around stepping impossibly close Regina pressed the blonde firmly against the edge of the sink, unable to meet chocolate orbs Emma`s eyes darted everywhere never settling upon the brunette. Leaning into the blonde placing her lips dangerously close to the shell of the saviour's ear Regina roughly cupped Emma`s sex as she husked

"You remind me of a Twinkie, every time I bite into you, you cream in my mouth… is that what you want to hear dear, some cheesy pick up line from a cheap slutty wolf pup?"

"No" Emma shot, her breathing becoming heavy and laboured her arousal flaring at the close proximity of the Evil Queen who`s possessiveness and jealousy radiated from her in waves.

"No what?"

"No _my_ Queen"

"Better. What do you want Mr Swan?"

A loaded question. Emma`s head was spinning did Regina really want to know what she desired? Quirking an eyebrow Regina dared the saviour to answer

"You _my_ Queen. Only you. Y-your moist lips around the tip of my penis"

"Really dear" Regina was surprised by the saviour`s sudden confidence "And after your behaviour at Granny`s do you believe you are deserving of such an intimate reward?"

Regina traced her index finger along the saviour's sternum unbuttoning her shirt the brunette's deft fingers making light work of the task. Upon reaching the hem Regina flung the shirt open her hands sliding under the fabric over muscular shoulders pulling the shirt down to pumped biceps where it rested tightly incapacitating the saviour's arms. Emma`s hands gripped the lip of the sink as Regina starting at her clavicle placed moist kisses along her breast and sternum. Stopping at her navel Regina knelt before the saviour, glancing up Emma had her bottom lip nervously gripped between her teeth, eyes closed her chest heaved as she fought to control breathing that stalled with Regina's every touch.

The saviour's hips twitched involuntary as Regina pulled the belt around her waist loose. Ripping open the button fly Emma`s pants slid down to her thighs her engorged penis springing forth although still confined by her Calvin Klein hipsters. Continuing her ministrations Regina placed moist kisses to the saviour's navel, following the downy happy trail southwards she placed a chaste kiss to Emma`s hipster sheathed member which twitched uncontrollably a moist patch darkening the cotton briefs, further evidence of the saviour's desire for the exquisite Queen nestled between her thighs.

Dipping her finger beneath the waistband of Emma's hipsters Regina teased along its entirety, her fingertips ghosting the taut skin of the saviour's lower abdomen before tugging the hipsters down freeing Emma`s throbbing member which now stood proud and erect bobbing, twitching, dripping with anticipation. Emma`s breathing stopped her knuckles whitening further as her grip tightened on the counter in an attempt to ground herself.

 _Fuck! Don't cum! Don`t cum! Don`t cum! Fuck. Regina._

"Are you mine?" Regina's simple question had Emma`s heart thumping wildly within her chest, her mouth suddenly dry Emma struggled to voice her desire

"Yes _my_ Queen." Surprised by her own words Emma knew they were truth, she belonged to Regina and she was swearing fealty to her Queen "I am yours"

Regina`s heart cartwheeled within her chest, her lace panties flooding with moisture her velvet walls contracting, relaxing, throbbing. A dull ache her abdominal pulse with only one cure, her saviour taking her, filling her completely, satiating the wanton need and desire she felt for the blonde a need so strong it was almost breaking her resolve.

"Consider this your first and only warning"

Pulled from her arousal Emma`s eye`s snapped open the Evil Queen stood snarling before her nose to nose Emma could feel Regina`s warm breath upon her lips. Gripping the blonde's scrotum uncomfortably tight Emma`s face pulled into a grimace as she tried desperately to swallow the pleasure/pains threatening to escape her lips as her stomach dipped

 _Fuck this is the hottest fucking experience of my life_

"If you _ever_ let another touch you intimately again rest assured I will destroy your happiness. Is that clear saviour?"

There was no mistaking Regna`s tone the Evil Queen was laying claim to the saviour. No-one had ever wanted her before everyone eventually tired of the blonde but this, whatever it was between them felt right and a feeling she was unable to name was driving Emma forward.

"Perfectly _my_ Queen" Emma`s eye`s drifted closed

Releasing Emma`s scrotum Regina turned on her heel a wicked smile playing across her lips her ploy at distracting and cheering the saviour successful.

 _Men_

"When you are finished here please join me in the study."

Grinning stupidly Emma stood almost drooling as Regina Sashayed from the room

"Ho-ly shit. That was so fucking… hot!" Emma chuckled pulling up her pants returning her painfully throbbing penis to the confines of her hipsters "Well fuck. I didn`t shoot my load…bonus!"

SQ

Across town Henry had been sent to the loft to read his comics, he paid little mind to the activities of his grandparents below but was left wondering as to the flurry of activity. Snow, Charming and Blue sat nursing coffees around the island counter processing and discussing the earlier event`s at the mayoral mansion

"Regina has transformed our beautiful daughter into-into I can`t even begin to…" Snow`s head dropped as tears stung her eyes "I can`t accept it. I won`t accept it."

"It`s ok Snow we`ll figure this out. We always do" Reassured David stroking her back "How is this even possible Blue?"

"I would say the Evil Queen has been up to her old tricks and has cast a powerful curse upon the saviour"

"To what end?"

"To destroy our happiness David that`s all she`s ever wanted, it`s all she wants and what better way to achieve that than by hurting our daughter?"

"Technically I`m not sure Regina has hurt Emma. In fact, I think Emma was rather enjoying herself when we disturbed them this morning" David sniggered

Feeling the weight of Snow`s glare and having nothing solid to base her hypothesis on Blue offered unfounded reassurances

"I`m sure the saviour's behaviour is just a side effect of the curse. Obviously Emma would never entertain the idea of cavorting with the Evil Queen otherwise"

"I thought that was the case" Snow replied smiling her spirits buoyed as she busied herself merrily humming around the kitchen

David looked to Blue who stared back sheepishly knowing he wasn`t going to be so easily swayed. Thinking to the interactions between his daughter and Regina a smile curled the corner of his lips as he remembered Snow`s words _`If I didn`t know you better Regina I`d swear you were smitten`_ he had witnessed their interactions and his gut was telling him there was more to this situation than a simple curse. It was obvious there had always been some kind of pull between the two women their relationship being tempestuous since their first meeting but did it go beyond simple dislike, was this more?

"Emma claimed that she was responsible for her appearance. That Regina had simply been trying to help what if it`s true, what if Regina has been trying to help Emma" David voiced

An uncharacteristic cold cackle escaped Snows throat

"Oh don`t be so silly David, next you`ll be declaring that Regina is Emma`s true love and a simple kiss will be enough to break the curse"

Blue looked horrified as David smiled calmly

"True love is the strongest magic of all"

Snow scoffed

"Don`t be so ridiculous David, Emma could never love the Evil Queen"

"And if she did love the Evil Queen, what then?"

Snows face turned purple as she exploded in anger startling Blue

"Don`t be absurd and I won`t hear another word David. Not. Another. Word. Do you hear me? I don`t care what we have to do, we will return our daughter to her beautiful self and to us her loving family whether she wants it or not. I know Regina she has simply cast a curse on Emma and this time she will be made to pay for her actions"

David remained silent picking his battle as Snow stormed up the metal rungs of the loft to check on Henry leaving David and Blue staring in her wake

"What do you know David?" Asked Blue

"I don`t really know anything it`s more of a feeling that Regina didn`t cast the curse and has been trying to help Emma but…"

"But?"

"If you`d seen them together you`d understand"

"And how would you feel about the Evil Queen being Emma`s true love?"

David rubbed his blonde scruff contemplating

"As much as Snow is adamantly against it, I`m… not opposed to the idea. I believe the Evil Queen has been… tempered"

"By love?"

"By Emma" he smiled "The light in the dark"

"David. Emma is going to need your support until this mess is resolved it appears Snow is going to be… difficult"

"You don`t think Regina cast Emma`s curse either do you?"

"No. No I don`t it lacks her usual… finesse. I think you should talk with Emma, alone"

"What if it is true love. Then what?"

"David I would have thought that you of all people would know how futile it is to try and interfere with the course of true love" Blue chuckled quoting his own words back to him "True love is the strongest magic of all"

David nodded in understanding.

SQ

Regina sat behind her mahogany desk sipping an apple cider perusing another tome already knowing its contents held no answers to Emma`s predicament, still too scared to admit the strength of feelings she held for the blonde she sighed heavily

 _You`re afraid. What if Emma doesn`t feel the same but what if she does feel the same? This situation is most perplexing._

"Knock. Knock"

Regina pulled from her musings looked up at Emma leaning against the doorjamb hands shoved tightly into her front pockets smile lighting her beautiful features

"Mr Swan"

"Whatcha doing?" Sauntering into the study Emma settled into the chair on the opposite side of Regina`s desk

"Trying to find a solution to your predicament"

"I don`t think the answer`s in that tome, just saying"

"I suppose you are correct" Regina placed the tome upon her desk, again sighing heavily she knew she had to come clean to the saviour

"Something wrong?" Emma asked concern niggling her

"Everything is fine dear it has just been a long day and I am somewhat tired"

Emma could sense a half-truth but instead of calling Regina out she decided to play the game waiting a few moments whilst Regina massaged her temple

"The vial and that incan-whatever in your vault, what exactly did I unleash?"

Regina was caught completely off guard by Emma`s question her Mayoral Mask quickly descending

"I am quite sure I do not know…"

"Regina it's me, Emma. I`m not going to judge you and I`m not angry with you…"

"How can you be angry with me? It was you who violated my sanctum Sheriff. You who read the incantation and broke the vial, had your Mother taught you correct manners…?" Regina slapped her hand over her mouth completely mortified by the words that had tumbled from her lips "Emma I-I didn`t mean…"

Emma inhaled sharply, rising form the chair her face neutrally schooled she was sure Regina hadn`t meant to be unkind but the words stung none the less

"When you are ready to talk and I mean to really communicate and not all of this-this bullshit, you know where to find me"

SQ

Looking at the clock on the dresser Regina sighed she had been tossing and turning for hours her careless words echoing though her mind a constant mantra

 _Had your Mother taught you correct manners…_

Emma`s words reverberated not far behind

 _When you're ready to really communicate you know where to find me_

Standing in front of the guest room Regina took a few deep breaths before entering, closing the door behind her she leaned her back against it not daring to venture further into the room. Emma lay on her back her arm behind her head in what Regina assumed to be her usual sleeping pose.

"You're beautiful Emma" Regina whispered in complete awe "Even as Mr Swan I still see you as Emma, radiant and shining flowing rock star blonde locks mussed down a slender alabaster neck, your lithe and beautiful body toned and perfectly accented in all the right places" Regina released a nervous huff "You are quite oblivious to the reaction your female form causes within people, within me Ms Swan. You breeze through people's lives being nothing but your charming self and they take notice, I noticed. Your Charming genes have much to answer for"

Stretching Emma`s yawn signalled her return to the semi-waking world, her voice thick with sleep

"Come to bed _my_ Queen" Emma threw open the covers "I know you`re exhausted"

Moving quietly to the bed Regina moulded herself into the saviour much as she had awoken that morning, the saviour's arms encircling her sight frame tightly as they both breathed contented sighs.

"I could get used to this"

"Me too"

SQ


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : Would just like to touch base with all of the folk who have followed, favorited and reviewed. Thank you so much for your continued support I am totally overwhelmed by the love this little story is receiving. Thank you. I know everyone is eager for _sexy times_ (I`m such a cock-block (love it) trust me when I tell you no-one wants our girls to be intimate more than I but… all good things come to those who wait and I promise you will not be disappointed with what I have planned (Ch9 if you are really good is going to be… epic)

 **TW** : **Bigotry!** A sprinkling of fluff, a splash of angst and a downpour of Snow! (Gosh I want to slap her upside the head. You have been warned totally OOC or maybe not?) No sexy times not even a tease.

Flipped Ch7

Climbing the stairs of the mansion Emma precariously balanced the breakfast tray upon her forearm as she turned the knob to the guest bedroom with her free hand. Having woken at around dawn she had reluctantly extracted herself from the warmth of the brunette draped across her deciding to take her first run in over three days, thank goodness for Ruby and her ex's sweats. Madame Mayors planned shopping trip much to Emma`s dismay couldn't be stalled much longer.

"Wakey, wakey your Evilness" Emma`s voice reverberated around the guest room all too chipper for this time of the morning

Sitting on the bed she watched as Regina stretched and groaned her disapproval at the dip in the mattress. Pulling the cotton sheet up and over her tussled brunette locks she grumped at the blonde from beneath her comfortable shield

"Ten more minutes" Her muffled plea

"I didn`t figure you for the _snoozing_ type Madame Mayor" Emma teased "I figured you`d be more of the, _let me at-em. Let me at-em_ type"

"Yes. Well usually Mr Swan…"

"That's so fucking annoying" Emma interrupted "It grates right on my last nerve but you already know that, right?"

"Excuse me dear?" Regina feigned innocence

"You know exactly what I'm talking about your Evilness" Emma huffed

"It's obvious you aren`t going to afford me another ten minutes"

"There`s coffee brewed… exactly the way you like it" Emma sing songed wafting a cup through the air releasing the aroma of freshly ground coffee into the room "I thought we could _communicate_ over breakfast"

Swayed by the aroma Regina begrudgingly pushed the covers down to her waist. Unceremoniously bum shuffling to the head of the bed she rested her back against the headboard placing mussed strands of brunette tidily behind an ear.

"A cup of coffee is hardly breakfast dear"

"Then your Majesty it's a good job I`m well prepared"

Emma placed the breakfast tray she had brought into the room with her onto Regina`s lap who`s eyes immediately flared in disbelief at the decadent spread before her

"I made you breakfast" Emma beamed

"You made breakfast. In bed. For me?" Regina asked incredulously

"Yes. I mean… it's no big deal. I thought…" Emma rubbed her scruff nervously "I thought…"

"Emma" Regina whispered as she examined the tray on her lap her lips curling into a smile of complete adoration, her heart thumping radiating pure…

"As you can see I`ve included fabulous pancakes, decadent waffles and eggs benedict with a delicate hollandaise sauce. There are a host of super fruits including blueberries, strawberries and blackberries to name but a few and not forgetting their perfect accompaniment, Greek yoghurt. You`ll find toast with preserves, freshly squeezed fruit juices and of course the _piece de resistance_ … coffee"

"The lilac posy?" Regina whispered reaching fingertips to touch the delicate flowers

Standing Emma looked bashfully at the offending wild flowers sitting in a small white ginger vase on the tray. Shifting her weight form foot to foot she once again rubbed her scruff nervously

"Honestly this is going to sound totally pathetic. I was running out past the Toll bridge this morning and their beauty in the early morning sunlight just struck me, y`know? They just stole my breath much like… and I knew that you`d appreciate their beauty. I wanted to see you smile."

Emma scrunched her nose looking at Regina who although smiling had silent tears running down her cheeks, kneeling quickly beside the bed Emma grasped Regina`s hands within her own stroking them soothingly

"Regina? I`m sorry I didn`t-I didn`t think. Why don`t I ever think? I`m such a fucking idiot." Emma chastised herself

"Sussssh." Resting her index finger gently over Emma`s lips Regina gazed into deep green, happiness radiating from her she smiled lovingly at the blonde "It is not pathetic its… Emma they are, beautiful"

Emma`s stomach tightened her pulse raced knowing Regina`s smile was for her and only her.

"This is my first breakfast in bed"

Emma remained silent waiting for the brunette to elaborate

"Being the Evil Queen of course I ordered people to do my bidding and they did so through fear without question, bringing me whatever I wished for when I wished for it. In Storybrooke well, things were a little different but people feared me none the less but quite simply no-one with exception of Henry has ever been afforded the chance of becoming close to the Evil Queen"

"Close to Regina Mills" Emma corrected

Sighing heavily Regina continued

"No-one has ever cared enough for me to make the simplest of gestures. The preparation of breakfast in bed or the picking of my favourite posy of wildflowers simply because they wish to see me smile is something I have never experienced. This is… Emma. Thank you."

Giving Regina`s hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling broadly Emma pushed back from her kneeling positing before leaning in to place a tender kiss against Regina`s forehead

"You`re welcome" Emma`s stomach growled loudly "But for the moment can we communicate less and eat more, I`m starved"

SQ

Regina and Emma rested their backs against the headboard, hunger sated the empty breakfast tray lay in disarray on the side dresser

"Mr Swan that was quite a different way of easing into the morning but equally as enjoyable as yesterday's _tickle war_ which I of course won"

"Is that your roundabout way of saying you`ve had fun?" Emma gently shoulder bumped the brunette "And you know you didn't win the war it was postponed to be continued sooner rather than later" Emma waggled her eyebrows

"Oh really" Regina quirked an eyebrow in response "Emma" her breath a whisper

"Uh oh this is serious… Emma huh?"

"I believe it is time I-we continue our communication"

"Ok-ay."

"I will try to explain"

"Should I be worried?"

Regina sighed

"I am unsure how you will react once all is revealed"

Reaching for the brunette's hand Emma once again intertwined their fingers

"Together. Honesty is all I ask; can we do that?"

Regina gazed into green her heart faltering

"Yes"

"That's _my_ Queen"

Smiling Regina swatted Emma`s chest with the back of her hand

"The vial and the incan-incan…"

"…tation dear. In-can-ta-tion"

" _Spell._ " Emma winked "What did I do?"

"This is going to be difficult and somewhat embarrassing to explain"

 _ **Three Nights Ago Regina`s Vault**_

 _Entering her father's crypt Regina made her way down the narrow set of stone steps leading to her inner sanctum. Moving swiftly to the waist high oak podium she uncorked the vial containing nothing more than a single brunette strand. Removing a folded white handkerchief from within her pocket she gently opened it`s edges to reveal a single golden strand laying within._

" _This is preposterous, what the imp implies simply cannot be truth, this is no more than another one of his devious tricks to further his own agenda"_

 _Taking the golden strand Regina stared transfixed, her heart thumping within her ears she willed herself to place it within the vial. Astonished she watched as the brunette and blonde strands danced headily together eventually wrapping themselves around each other intertwining until it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. A red mist emanated from within, pulsating gently it shrouded the strands within its gentle glow._

" _True Love. Impossible" Regina gasped her hand covering her heart "Oh Regina admit it, the first time you laid eyes upon the infuriating gorgeous blonde in the hideous red jacket you knew"_

 _Regina busied herself around the vault reading spells and perusing tomes in the hope of finding any shred of evidence that could explain away the true love potion that now sat upon the oak podium goading her, unable to accept the glaringly obvious explanation, that The Evil Queen and the Saviour`s had always been bound to one another, intricately intertwined_

 _Love is weakness_

 _Exiting the crypt looking rather flustered Regina made her way hurriedly to her waiting Mercedes speeding off into the night._

"Little did I know that upon exiting the vault you would commit a felony triggering our biggest escapade yet"

Emma remained quiet processing an awkward silence wrapped itself around them

"Please say something"

Emma inhaled deeply completely unsure of herself or her emotions

"Are my feelings for you fake, a lie because of the potion?"

Of all the questions the saviour could have asked this question completely blindsided Regina

"Y-you have feelings. For me?" asked Regina hesitantly

Emma chuckled

"Don`t you. I mean have feelings… for me?"

"I asked first"

"Now who`s being juvenile?" Emma nudged Regina playfully

"Mr Swan. Honesty!"

Emma`s face morphed into a frown

"I keep forgetting that I`m Mr Swan."

Taking Emma`s chin within her fingertips Regina turned the saviour`s face to her own.

 _Love is weakness but maybe together we can make it strength? Honesty._

"I have feelings for you Emma Swan. You. The you in here." Regina placed her finger to Emma`s temple "The you in here" Regina placed their entwined hand over the saviour's heart, there was a brief silence as Regina thought of her next words carefully "Both bodies are not entirely displeasing dear"

Emma chuckled

"Witch"

"Yes dear"

"Hey that wasn`t a compliment"

"No dear"

Their laughter echoed throughout the guest room

"There`s still something I don`t understand. Why did I transform into Mr. Swan?"

"That is slightly more complicated to explain. When I made the potion…"

"Why did you make the potion?" Emma interrupted

"I expected to add your strand into the vial along with mine and for nothing to happen"

"You`re going with that?" Emma tapped her nose

"I didn`t know what would happen" Regina tried again

"Liar, liar pants on fire"

"You are an infuriating child Mr Swan"

"You love me anyway" Emma teased flippantly

"Yes. Yes, I do love you…" Regina`s hand flew to her lips

Emma stared slack jawed as Regina looking mortified turned ashen before flicking her wrist

"No. No. Wait. Regina. Wait…" Emma pleaded as Regina disappeared in a purple plume "I-I love you too" Emma drifted off before slapping the mattress in frustration "I fucking hate that you can do that."

SQ

With Regina still AWOL a text message from David requesting her presence found an uncomfortable Emma knocking on the door to the apartment she called home, usually she would use her key and waltz straight inside engaging her parents in inane chatter but given the current situation between herself, David and Snow knocking felt the right thing to do, suddenly something about using the word home for the apartment felt wrong, if indeed it had ever felt right? Regina and Henry felt like home and they belonged together at the Mayoral Mansion not estranged with the boy sleeping on a cot in the loft of an overcrowded apartment they shared with his grandparents, Emma realised she had made a huge mistake.

"Emma" David stood aside as he ushered his daughter into the apartment

"Where`s Henry?"

David motioned with his head towards the stairs. about to ask the whereabouts of her mother the pixie haired woman appeared from the bathroom

"David who was at the doo…" Noticing Emma her face tightened as she busied herself with the kettle "Oh, it`s you"

Emma sighed offering David a tight smile

"I shouldn`t have come"

"Nonsense we have things to discuss" Snows terse response "Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Coffee?"

"Let's just get this over with"

"Were you intimate with the Evil Queen?"

"What the fuck! That's none of your fucking business Snow" Emma`s temper flared

"Emma." David warned "Don`t speak to your mother that way"

"It is very much my business since it`s obvious the Evil Queen`s curse has enthralled you."

Emma chuckled

"Regina hasn`t put a curse on me"

 _Although I am enthralled by my Queen_

"Clearly, because I`m sure I gave birth to a daughter and not some-some…"

"Some?" Emma questioned

"Some…" Snow sighed banging her fist down upon the counter before pinching the bridge of her nose "I`m merely stating that you are suffering from the side effects of a curse, your gender… _problem_ and your _fake_ emotions for the Evil Queen are clearly hindering your ability to make the correct choices and as my child I have a responsibility to point out your, failings."

"My failings?"

Emma stared in disbelief between her parents before resting her gaze upon David who smiled sadly.

"Yes your failings regarding the Evil Queen and Henry"

"My only failing regarding my son and _Regina_ is that I made a terrible mistake by taking Henry away from his mother and because I was afraid of disappointing the both of you but I`d like to take Henry home to Regina, she loves him it`s where he belongs."

David smiled at his daughter nodding his head in approval

"Nonsense, the Evil Queen doesn`t know how to love." Snow sneered "This is the curse talking, my _daughter_ the real saviour would _never_ return Henry to her clutches. Henry is a Charming and he will remain here with his family."

"For fuck sake! Regina isn`t the Evil Queen anymore and I assure you Henry is a Swan-Mills and he will be coming home with me"

"Home! This is your home" Snow snapped "Your home isn't with the debauched Evil Queen. Don`t you see you are merely a tool to destroy our happiness and a means of retrieving Henry and I simply will not allow her manipulations. I will not allow it. Do you hear me?"

"Snow please. If you`d just take a minute to listen" Emma placated "Regina hasn`t…"

Snow held up her hand effectively silencing Emma

"Listen to you?" Snow`s face crinkled with disgust as she sized Emma up "When you`re talking utter nonsense because of the side effects of a curse? I expect you to return to the apartment where you belong where we can break this curse otherwise you can say goodbye to Henry, he needs stability not some-some… "

"You keep saying some… some what Snow?"

"You are my daughter, the beautiful Princess Emma not some-some Evil Queen`s Enrique Iglesias wannabe sex toy"

"Wow!" Emma felt the sting of her mother's words "You`ve completely lost it and I`m seriously doubting you ever had it… Enrique Iglesias isn't blonde what the fuck?" Emma shook her head Snows tirade of abuse slowly registering "Wait! I can say goodbye to my son if I don`t do as you dictate and all because you falsely believe I`m under some fucking curse? You can`t do that. David tell her, fucking tell her she can`t do that" Emma shouted her heart threatening to beat out of her heaving chest with the thought of losing her son and the woman she… Regina "Regina and I are his Mothers Henry would never allow it"

"There are ways. Blue has magic and potions I am sure she would not defy _her_ Queen" Smirking Snows meaning was clearly understood "As Henry`s grandmother I am obviously the only one currently concerned with his wellbeing, his mother's preoccupation with their carnal knowledge of each other is… unsettling"

"And you have the fucking audacity call Regina the Evil Queen. You should give fucking lessons; Regina could learn a thing or two from you." Emma spat "And you" Emma`s attention turned to David "You agree with this?"

"Of course he does. I am the Queen"

"Grandma. Grandpa?" Henry questioned from the stairs

"Henry" Emma breathed

"Who are you and why is Grandma shouting. What`s going on?"

"You were just leaving weren`t you" Snow instructed as she ushered Emma to the door

Looking at her confused son and then to a cowardly David Emma breathed deeply supressing her fury

"Yeah kid. I was just leaving"

SQ


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

TW: Smidge of hurt, a drip of angst and maybe a tease or two…

Flipped – Ch8

Emma was beyond angry she was absolutely fucking livid and totally done with the whole bullshit Saviour business. Since arriving in Storybrooke no-one appreciated her efforts at trying to keep the peace or even that she was constantly fighting for everyone`s happy endings despite the personal cost. She hadn`t asked for any of this and she didn`t want it. The title of saviour had been unwillingly bestowed upon her by her son, parents and townsfolk, hell even Madame Mayor had bought into the Saviour hype and the more she thought about the title and its connotations the more she knew she wasn`t the saviour everyone believed her to be, only the complete failure she knew she was.

Her stomach churned, twisting, tying and untying itself into knots until she found herself hunched over dry heaving in the alley behind Granny`s, wiping away the spittle with the back of her hand mind in overdrive Emma muttered incoherent obscenities under her breath as she walked the streets of Storybrooke, unsure of her destination she played and replayed the argument with Snow over and over until her anger evolved into blind rage.

Emma was unable to judge how much time had passed but it had gotten dark at some point although she hardly registered the change except to shiver uncontrollably, the spring days were warm enough for shorts although the nights still needed a thick sweater or a jacket, her thin shirt offering inadequate protection against the elements as she sat knees drawn to chest back and head resting against the hard wood of Henry`s fort

A thrum of anger still simmered beneath the surface although the majority of her ire had dissipated as the hours passed replaced with self-loathing and contempt, the usual un-nervy feeling she hadn`t felt since coming to Storybrooke had returned to her gut and her head was screaming for her to get the hell out of dodge, to throw her duffle into the back of the yellow monstrosity and to move on to the next town forgetting Storybrooke and everyone living in it. Emma`s heart however ached fiercely and was singing quite a different tune, it would be impossible to forget her son, the shaggy brown haired boy who she loved unconditionally or his mother, the infuriating Madame Mayor/Evil Queen/Regina Mills take your pick they were all facets of the same enigma, an attempt at hiding the pain and inner turmoil from those around her but surprisingly somehow in the short period of her transformation into Mr Swan Emma had been allowed a glimpse behind the façade and she wished to remain privy to the little things only she knew about the brunette for evermore.

SQ

Staring out into the darkness droplets of water slowly meandered their way down the pane of the study window, sipping nervously at her apple cider Regina gripped he tumbler too tightly concern for _her_ Saviour causing her knuckles to blanche and the glass to almost shatter.

 _Where the hell are you, idiot! How dare you put your Queen through this turmoil? Do you not realise that a great many people care for you, that I care for you?_

 _Why would you believe I care, I ran when you asked for honesty? I was honest, too honest and now… For goodness sake I can't lose you_

When I love you slipped from her lips Regina had frozen, unable to read the Saviour she had assumed the worst and had fled in a purple plume to her vault, afraid was an understatement, Regina was terrified. _Love is weakness._ Busying herself within her vaults gloomy depths she finally reigned in her emotions returning to the mansion not an hour later wanting nothing more than to explain her sudden disappearance but finding the mansion empty Regina decided to catch up with work that had been left whilst she patiently waited. And waited. And waited for Emma`s return. That was almost twelve hours ago and repeated calls and texts to the Saviour`s cell had gone ignored and unanswered and now the cell was _unobtainable_.

Regina`s heart ached fiercely she could not shake the feeling that something was desperately wrong with the Saviour/Sheriff /Ms. Mr Swan take your pick they were all facets of the same enigma, an attempt at hiding the pain and inner turmoil from those around her but surprisingly somehow in the short period of time of Emma`s transformation into Mr Swan Regina had been allowed a glimpse behind the façade and she wished to remain privy to the little things only she knew about the blonde for evermore.

"Emma" Regina breathed

The tumbler slipped from her grasp crashing heavily onto the hardwood floor, disappearing into a purple plume Regina appeared a second later beside Emma who slumped heavily into the brunette. Hyperventilating with shallow breaths Emma shivered constantly, placing the back of her hand to the blonde's forehead her skin felt cold and clammy

"Hold tight"

"C-cold" Emma slurred

Disappearing they materialised in Regina`s bedroom. Not wasting a moment Regina removed the saviour's sodden shirt, jeans and briefs leaving the discarded garments in a heap at the foot of the bed

"R-Regina?"

"I`m here. I am here darling, please try to work with me we have to get you dry and warm" Regina soothed as she towelled the saviour's torso being careful to pat and not massage hands, arms or legs, the fear of causing stress on Emma`s heart and lungs a starting reality.

Pulling back her bed sheets Regina gently manoeuvred the shivering saviour beneath the sheets tucking them tightly around her before retreating to the linen closet in the hall to fetch blankets in which she cocooned the saviour. Unwilling to leave Emma for even a moment Regina called upon her magic materialising a thermometer that she quickly instructed the blonde to place beneath her tongue

"33.8°c I`m calling Dr. Whale"

"N-n-n-no"

"There is a real possibility you have mild hypothermia."

"Hold me" Emma`s desperate plea "I just n-need you"

Regina was sure she had read somewhere that shared body heat was an excellent way to warm those suffering from the effects of cold, quickly disrobing, her clothes for once discarded in a messy heap upon the bedroom floor she climbed into bed beside the saviour who immediately sought out the warmth of the brunette pressing her cold muscular frame into the brunette`s back before wrapping herself completely around Regina, skin against skin holding on for dear life. Olive skin at first puckered into tiny bumps where it came into contact with the cold saviour but as Regina listened to even breathing and with the blonde`s shivers subsiding the brunette`s body radiated enough warmth for two.

SQ

Emma was surprised as she glimpsed Regina standing naked through the condensation streaked door of the en-suite, disbelief turning to arousal as the brunette stepped inside, smiling she pressed herself flush against the saviour her hard nipples pressing into the blonde's muscular chest. Silently Regina`s head tilted her sweet soft lips gracing those of the saviour who`s hands slipped effortlessly around the brunette's waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Regina`s arms subconsciously wrapped around the nape of Emma`s neck fingertips stroking the tiny stands of blonde she found there. Unsure of how long they stood under the cascade of water simply caressing exploring one another's mouths Regina`s hands ran the length of the blonde`s strong back, following the contours of her spine she massaged every sinew willing warmth and life back into _her_ saviour.

"You`re trembling"

Admiring warm brown Emma was captivated. Caressing soft olive skin with gentle fingertips Emma traced a path along a perfect figure before talented fingers hesitantly explored Regina`s sex, tentatively dipping into soft velvet for the first time whilst a thumb traced delicate circles across an aroused pearl. Taking Emma within her hand Regina enjoyed the way the blonde grew harder under her ministrations until she was fully erect.

Lifting her left leg Regina wrapped it around the saviour's waist causing the upper surface of Emma`s shaft to slip between her labia and along the length of her sex. Emma`s twitching tip yearning for entrance elicited a contented sigh of pleasure from the brunette. Steadying herself Emma placed her hand under Regina`s thigh as she gently swept brunette strands from an elegant shoulder to place chaste kisses against the column of her delicate neck

"You scared me" Regina breathed into the shell of Emma`s ear

"I`m. An. Idiot" Emma punctuated through caresses

Nose to nose barely touching Emma felt Regina`s warm breath upon her upper lip as she tensed her buttocks gently pushing her hot flesh inside of the brunette stretching her wide open for the first time in years. Gently nibbling Regina`s lower lip Emma kissed her passionately, exploring the brunette`s mouth with her tongue she enjoyed the softness of full lips swallowing Regina`s gasps of pleasure as she continued her shallow strokes easing herself fully inside. Lifting herself easily onto Emma`s muscular frame Regina wrapped her right leg around the blonde's waist locking her ankles behind her back. Placing her free hand under Regina`s thigh Emma carried Regina from the shower, kissing passionately still buried to the hilt deep inside the brunette Emma lowered them onto the bed.

Nestled between smooth soft thighs Emma withdrew, teasing the upper surface of her shaft once again along the length of Regina`s sex she twitched at the brunette's entrance, frustrated Regina pouted and tried to wriggle her way onto Emma who chuckled at the brunettes growing impatience, taking herself within her hand Emma ran her tip along the entirety of Regina`s wet slit rubbing her length gently over a taut nub in steady rhythm.

"Emma. Please"

Spreading Regina`s thighs wider Emma slowly eased herself inside the brunette their eyes flaring wide with wonder at the new sensations coursing through their bodies their eye`s immovable lost completely within the other, lips hovering against lips a mere breath away, hearts in sync threatening to beat from their chests. Lifting up her hips to meet Emma`s thrusts Regina arched her back raking the saviours flanks with sharp nails leaving red trails in their wake, the rhythm of their melded bodies becoming steady and determined. Losing herself within the moment Regina allowed herself to feel the delicious friction that existed between them as she once again wrapped her legs around the saviours back, crossing her ankles she let _her_ saviour dictate their pace. Enjoying every thrust Emma began to ride Regina harder, easing her further and further into ecstasy she coaxed the brunette closer to orgasm with every rotational drive of her pelvis, their breaths coming in shared shallow puffs as intense shared pleasure began to ripple through their bodies. Regina stiffened as Emma appeared to withdraw, pausing, Emma pulsed and twitched just inside the brunette`s entrance before thrusting herself back inside with force, Regina`s walls gripping her tightly, contracting almost throttling the blonde until with one final thrust they both crashed into the abyss together.

Stilling their motion both lay trembling hearts beating wildly, lips still a mere breath away. Rivulets of sweat dampened brunette and blonde alike, bodies shimmering with the residue of perspiration from shared exertion. Eyes yet to leave each other their smiles widened as they basked in the afterglow of the love they had just shared. Lips desperately sought each other as eyes fluttered reluctantly closed, hearts swelling further as another wave of ecstasy crashed through their bodies causing them to tremble together anew.

SQ

Emma awoke in her usual position on her back with her head resting upon her arm located behind it the only thing missing was the warmth of the brunette splayed across her torso, instead she was alone and the bed was cold and empty. Remembering Regina`s disappearance, her fight with her parent's, her attempt at running from the situation and her subsequent return she inhaled deeply her hands cupping her face dragging a path along its length, noticing the sheet that covered her midriff standing tented she cursed her morning glory

"For fuck sake it isn`t even morning and after making love with Regina for hours I`d have… thought… Oh. My. God."

Stretching Emma realised she ached in places she didn`t even know existed, she had no clue of the time but it was still dark outside quickly glancing around she realised she was in Regina`s room but where was the woman in question? Unable to find any clothes _this shopping trip is happening_ nipping into the en-suite Emma wrapped a towel around her waist uncomfortably binding her erection before going on the hunt for Regina. Stopping midway on the stairs Emma saw the light from the study and heard muffled talking coming from within, straining her hearing Emma continued to creep unheard downstairs

"Dr Whale I am fully aware of the time … Yes, I probably should have insisted but you know how stubborn…" A tired sigh escaped the brunette "I want reassurances that I have followed the correct procedure and that being intimate with Emma has not hindered her recovery… Uncharacteristic? It would hardly have been prudent to let the mother of myson freeze to death… Yes, well I understand intimacy isn`t the recommended procedure… That's a relief. Thank you and goodnight"

Replacing the receiver into its cradle Regina poured herself a tumbler of apple cider, entering the study quietly Emma found herself mesmerised by the beauty resting against the mahogany desk, an oversized open white button down shirt allowed for the hint of an ample breast as white lace panties clinging to supple hips accentuated dark olive skin before opening into the apex of smooth slender thighs leading down to shapely calves. Emma inhaled sharply her breath stolen with images of their earlier passionate love making.

"Emma" Regina breathed making no moves to cover her near nakedness, placing her tumbler onto a coaster she rushed to the blonde the back of her hand instinctively rising to her forehead her eyes searching the blondes for any sign of discomfort

"Hey it`s ok. I`m ok, just hella achy but I think that`s more to do with…us" Emma smiled

Regina leaned into the blonde who encircled her tightly within her arms

"What happened. I returned and you weren`t here" Regina determinedly pushed herself away from the saviour putting distance between them "You ran"

"You ran first" Emma countered

"I returned"

"So did I. I`m here"

"Half dead. What if I`d lost you?" Regina chastised her temper flaring the vein in her forehead pulsing threatening to rupture "Did you even think of Henry your idiotic parents or me. Did you even once think of how we would feel if something had happened to you?"

"Blonde. I didn`t think. Sorry"

"You are always sorry Emma. You never think about the consequences of your actions always rushing headlong into dangerous situations playing the saviour but eventually you are going end up hurt or-or worse. You have people who love you and it would devastate us if anything were to happen to you" Regina closed her eyes her hand splayed flat across her heart "I absolutely will not allow it do you hear me Emma, I will not allow it and you will do as I say" Regina raged

"You sound exactly like Snow"

"How dare you compare me to that-that simpleton"

" _I will not allow it; do you hear me. I will not allow it."_ Emma imitated Regina in her most regal tone "What do they do in the Enchanted Forest pull you aside in the castle and teach you controlling behaviour 101?"

Regina pursed her lips

"Yes dear that`s exactly what they do is your Royal blood demanding lessons?"

"Can we please not fight?" Emma sighed "I`m tired of fighting"

"Did you run because…" Regina asked hesitantly looking forlorn towards the saviour who closed the distance between them instantly placing her hands gently upon the brunette`s shoulders

"NO"

"Then what?"

"Snow has issued her decree."

"Her what?"

"Queen Snow has decided that you have cast a curse upon me and I`m no longer able to make my own decisions as I`m merely, and I quote… _the Evil Queen`s Enrique Iglesias wannabe sex toy"_

Regina giggled placing her hand over Emma`s heart

"She did not?"

"Yup"

"Well dear I would have to say you are more of a Chris Hemsworth" Regina placed a tender chaste kiss onto the saviour's lips "And making love with you was… delicious and quite unlike anything I have ever experienced"

Drawing in a tight breath Emma`s stomach tightened, her hands cupped the brunette face as she placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Regina`s mouth before resting her brow upon that of the brunette

"There`s something else" Emma whispered "Please listen and try not to over react"

"My responses are always proportionate dear however, I promise"

"If I don`t return _home…"_ The word caught in Emma`s throat making her choke, Regina flinched under its weight"If I don`t return to the apartment Snow is threatening to keep Henry from us"

"What! How dare Snow use _our_ son to blackmail you to return." Regina tried to get Emma to return her searching gaze but was unsuccessful "That not all is it?" Regina stepped from the saviour "Tell me. Tell me now or so help me…"

"Snow has threatened to use magic on Henry if I don`t leave you"

"Preposterous, she wouldn`t dare his mothers are the Evil Queen and the Saviour, besides she does not possess magic"

"Blue does and apparently there is…"

"A potion to strip Henry of his love" Regina gripped the edge of her desk to steady herself "This is why you didn`t come _home_ you were going to leave me and return to the apartment to save _our_ son" Regina couldn`t stop her lip from quivering "I can`t lose Henry _or you_. This is impossible I will end Snow"

"Regina I`m sorry"

Regina took nervous steps backwards her face wrought with anguish her hand clutching her chest as she willed the sobs not to come

 _I was never worthy of the saviour, you foolish imbecile love is weakness_

"I understand Henry is our priority." Regina flopped dejectedly onto the couch "I will always remember our perfect night"

"What? Look at me Regina" Emma begged kneeling before the brunette making almost black reluctantly connect with moist green "I made a mistake when I disappeared and I won`t lie to you I did consider returning to the apartment but I`m here baby, I`m here" Emma caught Regina`s hand placing it against her heaving chest "I promise I`m never going to leave you. I`m choosing _you_ and Henry. We will deal with Snow and this transformation together" Emma smiled "Together baby. I promise always together"

Regina smiled weakly at Emma

"I would like to be alone"

Emma couldn`t stop the look of hurt and confusion crossing her face as she left Regina alone on the couch

SQ

Emma reclined in the sun lounger on the back deck a quilt wrapped tightly around her she watched as the night sky ripened with hues of gold and orange flecking the brightening sky. Placing a delicate hand upon a muscular shoulder Regina startled the blonde opening the quilt the brunette climbed inside sitting side saddle across the saviour's lap. Resting her head against a downy chest Regina listened to the steady beat beneath, drawing the quilt tightly around them Emma held her Queen content to simply exist in this moment, Regina`s eyes drifted closed

"You ran"

"You poofed"

"I came home" they replied in unison

Their lips sought each other both seeking affirmation, the mere touch of Regina`s lips against her own once again made the saviour ache with desire as she throbbed against Regina`s pert buttocks. Breaking their kiss Regina straddled the blonde who pulled the gusset of her delicate white lace panties roughly to the side as Regina guided her inside. Lowering herself onto Emma Regina barely moved, rotating her hips slowly her walls clenched tightly then released around the saviour, her palms resting flat against a downy chest the crescent of half-moons already visible as fingernails dug into the trembling flesh beneath, feeling every beat, every breath. Nibbling her lip Regina arched her back urging the saviour to tighten her buttocks causing a slow and deliberate rock matching her own. Placing one hand on a shapely hip Emma`s free hand acquired a pert breast massaging it`s puckered flesh the saviour's lips sought a taut nipple, nibbling, flicking her tongue across it`s puckered surface before releasing with a gentle pop. Pulling the saviours head back fiercely a gasp escaped the blondes throat brown searching the depths of green, neither stilling their rocking motion that remained deliberate and constant.

"Consider this your first and last warning. Never run from us again"

Emma could only groan her release into Regina`s mouth as the brunette`s lips found hers in a possessive kiss, grinding fiercely taking all of Emma inside her Regina once again trembled and quivered around the saviour milking her as wave after wave washed through them.

Pulling Regina back across her lap Emma wrapped the quit around them, her arms holding the trembling brunette tightly their hearts yet to still there were no words as both were lost to their own thoughts as an uncertain dawn broke.

SQ

AN: Guess I was in the mood for fluff and not sex… sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

An: My arse has been severely kicked to the kerb with block. I have grown extremely fond of Mr. Swan but I believe his time grows short, unless you think otherwise?

TW: Rough Sex

Flipped Ch9

Padding silently into the kitchen Regina tiptoed up behind Emma pinching her buttock sharply, spinning round the saviour hardened instantly as Regina scraped a scornful finger down a muscled chest along a taut abdomen over her growing bulge

"What are you doing leaving _my_ bed without permission?" the Evil Queen glowered

"My Queen?"

Unable to move Emma watched intently as Regina slid atop the island counter, the oversized white button down riding up along slender olive thighs exposing the discoloured moist gusset of her white lace panties. Slipping her fingers beneath the delicate fabric Regina`s fingertips circled her swollen clit rhythmically before plunging into silky velvet folds, the corner of the brunette`s mouth turning upwards into a feral smile as she placed each syrupy finger into her mouth in turn, cleaning each one with slow deliberate sucks and licks. The Evil Queen had ensnared _her_ saviour who watched transfixed.

"See something you like saviour?"

Emma could barely manage a nod as she purposely stepped towards the island counter, chest heaving she stood between Regina`s parted thighs, grabbing slender hips her fingers roughly sought purchase on delicate skin her fingertips digging sharply into soft toned flesh that covered slender hips as strong arms dragged the brunette`s arse closer to the edge of the counter. Breathing heavily Regina`s body stiffened as the saviour`s feral gaze fixed with hers, intentions perfectly clear their mouths clashed in a storm of teeth and tongues. Regina`s fingernails dragging the length of the saviours strong back elicited a sharp intake of breath and a feral growl as red lacerations instantly appeared in their wake spurring the saviour to clasp Regina`s chin forcibly between strong fingers exposing a slender neck that the saviour devoured hungrily.

Desperately ripping lace panties from olive skin they fell forgotten in a moist heap to the floor as Emma exposed Regina`ssilky slit. Unceremoniously hitching Regina`s legs over muscular shoulders the saviour's fingertips nipped upwards along a flat stomach pausing, pinching flesh at the places causing Regina to hitch her breath, upon reaching a perky breast Emma squeezed roughly pulling sharply upon a taut nipple that puckered painfully under rough fingertips. Pumping a finger inside silky folds Emma quickly added a second and a third encouraged by Regina`s guttural moans and the involuntary desperate bucking of her hips, the brunette`s growingheat releasing her unique heady scent that had the saviour both painfully aroused and intoxicated.

"Taste me"

Grabbing rocking hips forcefully Emma stilled their motion, kneeling she nibbled and nipped the brunette`s inner thighs before burying her face between their apex the tip of her tongue sliding effortlessly between the labia of Regina`s sex greedily lapping the droplets of moisture that pooled around her tight entrance before plunging deep inside her heated core. Regina balled her hands into fists, clenching them tightly against the white hot bolt of desire that swept through her body Swiping the tip of her tongue over a taut nub Regina`s hips bucked involuntary into Emma`s face only to shy away as the blonde's lips encompassed a swollen clit sucking deeply before teeth and a rolling tongue rapidly flicked back and forth driving the brunette evercloser to her destination.

"Inside."

Emma pinned Regina to the counter her fingers grabbing, squeezing the brunette`s throat as she pushed herself forcibly into her tight core with one brutal thrust. Writhing against _her_ saviour intense pain shot through the brunette`s throbbing centre turning to pleasure as her dripping hole swallowed the saviour's length and girth completely, her fingernails running painful lines down the saviour's torso.

"Fuck your Queen, saviour"

Looking between their fused pelvises Emma pulled herself nearly completely free from Regina`s clenching core, groaning with pleasure her thick veiny shaft glistened with _her_ Queens viscous juices. Chest heaving sweat rained from a sticky brow onto a flat perspiration soaked navel as the saviour rammed herself into _her_ Queen, thrust after vicious thrust, drilling ever deeper into the brunette whipping her into a frenzy as strong hands now gripping a slim waist impaled the brunette further onto her pulsating shaft.

Back arching Regina tried to wriggle free from _her_ saviour's urgency, hands blanched as they gripped the saviour's forearms, eye`s rolled, breathing almost ceased as a guttural moan growing with intensity escaped the brunette`s throat, her body convulsing violently as the saviour pinned _her_ Queen roughly by the hips to the island counter, strong fingers punctured olive skin determined to hold _her_ Queen in place. Relentlessly Emma pounded Regina`s tight convulsing pussy as it gripped her shaft so tightly it became almost impossible to thrust, the brunette`s walls squeezing and squashing around Emma before with a final brutal drive of her pelvis the saviour ejaculated loudly

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Emma punctuated every contraction of the muscles of her penis with an angry shout as she released fiercely into _her_ Queen

Drenched with sweat, shoulders heaving Emma stared at _her_ dishevelled violated Queen, overwhelmed "shower" was all Emma managed to mutter as she abruptly withdrew leaving Regina feeling somewhat confused and completely unaware of the silent tears glistening upon her flushed cheeks

 _Oh saviour you are magnificent but what is going through that handsome head of yours Mr. Swan?_

SQ

Balancing on one leg attempting to dress Emma struggled to pull a sock up over her toes, hopping unceremoniously to the side and then backwards Emma was unable to steady herself as the back of her thigh caught the couch sending her toppling over its back across the cushions landing on the floor with a loud ooof!

"Before you even leave the house you are an idiot Mr. Swan" Regina deadpanned

"Hey cut me some slack it was a long energetic night and morning" Emma grinned "I`m a little weak at the knees"

"Indeed" Regina smiled wistfully before pulling herself back to the here and now "We should talk about…"

"No, we really don`t need to"

"Mr. Swan I would like to discuss the events of this morning and what happened on the…"

"No" Emma cut Regina dead shaking her head unable to hold the brunette`s gaze

"No?"

"NO!" Emma replied more vehemently than she intended as she finally pulled her sock over her foot leaving Regina that the conversation was over

"You are completely infuriating"

Throwing her hands up angrily into the air the staccato of Regina`s heels echoed throughout the large vestibule as she collected her coat from the closet.

"Regina" Emma sighed following the brunette "I don`t want to fight especially not now, after..." Emma rubbed her scruff nervously "I mean I`ve never-it`s never been like-and its-it-it was just-a-and now-now I`m…"

"Mr Swan, when you have quite finished babbling like the incompetent fool I believe you to be we have _our_ son to rescue"

"Regina, please" Emma implored, her words falling on deaf ears as the brunette was already waiting for her on the sidewalk

 _Fuck Swan man up and apologise to the woman you love with before she gets wise and realises you really aren`t worthy even of a reforming Evil Queen_

SQ

Conversation with Regina on the short walk from Mifflin Street had been monosyllabic at best a far cry from their passionate night of love making and their early morning kitchen encounter. Emma wasn`t even sure what happened in the kitchen but watching Regina laying vulnerable, crying and undone atop the island as she was releasing deep inside her had almost broken the saviour and now standing outside of the apartment she once called home Emma had a severe case of déjà vu as yesterday's ordeal with her parents came crashing back in full force, she wasn't sure she could cope with another dose of Snow but at least she wasn`t alone, Regina was by her side and if they had learned anything they were stronger together.

"Are you going to knock or should I…" Regina swirled her wrist " _Poof_ us inside as you over dramatically like to call it?"

Regina`s voice pulled Emma from her reverie

"It's ok I`ll knock, and what would you…" Emma swirled her wrist imitating Regina "Call _poofing_?"

Wiping her clammy palm down her jeans Emma rapped upon the door

"Well not _poofing_ dear." Regina chuckled easing some of the tension between them "I suppose if I were to place a label upon it, it would be apparition or materialization but _poofing_ is something one with magic does naturally; it does not need a name"

Emma smiled shaking her head in disbelief

"Are we really having a debate on _poofing_ while waiting for imminent death?"

"Yes I suppose we are"

Regina smiled lovingly towards _her_ saviour who mirrored the emotion and gesture

Furrowing his brow David looked first to Emma then to Regina, his head whipping between the two he knew that look, it was the same look exchanged many times between himself and Snow, the look of…

"Emma. Madame Mayor" David acknowledged in a hushed tone as he stepped outside into the hallway pulling the door semi-closed behind him "Now isn`t a great time…"

"Nonsense move aside Shepherd I want my son" Demanded Regina as she stepped menacingly towards the door only to have David bar her way into the apartment

"Henry is fine he`s inside with Snow."

"Preposterous why isn`t he in school?"

David sighed rubbing his scruff, Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes

 _The saviour really is a chip off the old Charming block. The Evil Queen is in love with a Charming, oh the irony_

"Snow believes Henry should learn the ways of the Enchanted Forest so he will be able to assist with ruling the kingdom when we return"

"Are you fucking serious right now. There is no way Henry is going to the Enchanted Forest"

"Emma please, keep your voice down. I know that, I`m trying really hard to understand what`s happening between you and the Evil-I mean Madame Mayor. If you tell me she doesn`t have you enchanted, then I`ll believe you but you can`t just barge into the apartment demanding Henry. This transformation has rocked Snow and she is-is unpredictable, it's all I can do to keep her calm."

"Yeah what`s up with that, since when has Snow been the biggest fucking bigot going?"

"Snow is simply being her usual self-absorbed narcissistic self, dear. Now if you will kindly step aside Charming, I want to see my son" Regina demanded her voice rising steadily, magic flaring dangerously close to the surface

"Regina." Emma warned, reaching for the brunette`s hand she entwined their fingers her thumb tracing small soothing circles across its back as she smiled warmly at the brunette. Opening her mouth as if to speak Regina instead held her tongue. David couldn`t believe Madame Mayor was placated by nothing more than a touch and a smile this was surreal and would certainly take some getting used to.

"Not helping baby. Dad I promise I`m not under an _Evil Queen_ curse it's more the fact that I`m just a Charming idiot and that's apparently hereditary" Emma offered Regina a lopsided grin "David just promise you`ll keep Henry safe from Blue`s potions until we figure this-this transformation out, we need a little time"

"Are you insane" Regina ranted "The Shepherd could not even keep you, his own daughter safe from harm or do you need reminding that he placed you without hesitation or thought into an enchanted tree when you were mere hours old and now you want to entrust him with the safety of our son. I don`t think so Mr. Swan"

"Mr. Swan" David mouthed to Emma his eyebrow`s raising

Frowning Emma shrugged her shoulders her cheeks flushing crimson

"Regina" Emma grit through clenched teeth "That's my dad and you`re, y`know… embarrassing me"

Regina offered Emma a wry grin

"You`ll survive dear"

"Are you two sure you aren't um… married?" David chuckled nervously

"Not yet Charming but who knows what the future might hold" Regina quipped silencing him instantly, Emma stared at Regina in complete shock

Smiling devilishly Regina thoroughly enjoyed toying with the idiot, their constant game of one-upmanship would surely be won if the Evil Queen married Princess Emma, not that she would marry Emma to get one over on the idiots, if there was ever a possibility of marrying Emma it would be born purely of love. Watching Regina`s and Emma`s interactions and noticing their still tightly entwined hands David knew with certainty

 _It`s true love. My daughter is in love with the Evil Queen, oh the irony._

"I promise to keep Henry safe"

"I swear if anything happens to our son I will destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do!"

Emma gently squeezed Regina`s hand

"Whoa there your Evilness. I know destroying my parent's happiness used to be kind of your thang but understand, you`re _my_ Queen and I`m-I`m _your_ saviour" Emma chuckled "David knows how fragile his happiness is from us both where our family is concerned. Henry`s going to be fine"

"Alright Emma. I-I trust you."

Leaning into Regina it felt completely natural to place a tender chaste kiss upon her soft lips, Regina`s declaration of trust not having been lost upon the saviour

"You can trust me Regina." David added sincerely "Henry is my grandson and I won`t let anyone hurt him or our family and that includes you your Majesty."

An awkward moment of silence descended as they each processed the idea of an uneasy trust

"David, you keep Henry safe and talk with Blue make sure she isn't on-board with Snows plan to spike Henry"

"And you?" Asked David

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do about y`know" David looked Emma up and down "Him"

"Yes dear what are you going to do about Mr. Swan"

"I don`t want to lose…" Emma sighed dejectedly "It`s time for that talk isn`t it?"

"Yes dear with no _poofing_ or running"

"David. David. Where are you" Snow shrill voice interrupted from behind the apartment door "David?"

"Go. Go. I`ve got things here, do whatever it is you need to do to fix this"

"Get Henry to call his mother David. I don`t care what Snow says you make it happen are we clear?"

"Yes. Now go. I`ll get him to call Regina tonight and I`ll text you later."

"Thanks Dad" Emma gave him a quick hug

"Go"

Regina and Emma quickly escaped down the flight of stairs as David stepped inside the apartment closing the door behind him


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis amigos.

I have returned from my summer hiatus & oh my gosh… what a summer. What a summer. ;0)

I`m a tad rusty and am not entirely happy with this chapter so I apologise in advance for quality, in all honesty I`ve really struggled to continue but I`ve ground something out as I must finish what I start one of my pet peeves is unfinished work but I do understand how it is… motivation or lack thereof and block are a terrible combination.

TW- A little bit of hurt & angst as truths are revealed & trust me, it never rains but it Snows. (she still needs a swift kick up the arse) Please don`t hate me oh & I don`t own OUAT or Regina Mills, looks like I shit out on both.

Flipped Ch10

Walking along the path leading to 108 Mifflin Street Emma had never felt such intense foreboding, the mansion loomed ominously as she waited for Regina to insert her key into the lock but before Madam Mayor could fully open the door Emma gently pulled her back by her sleeve.

Regina arched an eyebrow

"I was thinking that maybe we could talk out on the veranda? It`s more neutral. I think this conversation is… And I just need to be able to…"

"Run?" Regina snapped

"No. No running or _poofing,_ remember?" Emma tried to reassure the brunette

Regina nodded her agreement calming a little

"Alright. I`ll just go inside, I would like to change into something a little more, casual. Perhaps you might light the fire pit? The afternoon air is still quite frigid and after your hypothermic escapade yesterday…" Regina did her customary eye roll "I promise I won`t be long."

Emma had forgone the sun lounger, instead opting to shed her boots to lounge in the centre of the daybed warmed by the fire pit nestled at the end of the veranda, there was no doubt Regina and Henry enjoyed a more privileged lifestyle than most. True to her promise Regina walked onto the veranda a short time later having changed into Emma`s sweat pants and T-shirt, something entirely more comfortable and comforting for an uncomfortable conversation, a conversation that had the potential if not handled correctly to devastate one, if not both.

"Comfortable dear?" Regina smiled, her eyes darkening with desire as Mr. Swan`s lopsided smile widened with every step the brunette took, Regina`s heart skipped a beat as the smile mirrored exactly that of Ms. Swan`s

 _I miss you Ms. Swan. Mr Swan is mighty fine but you, you Ms. Swan are incredible._

"Perfectly comfortable thanks" Emma replied stifling a yawn "Tell me, how do you make wearing my sweats look so fucking sexy?"

Blushing Regina cast her eyes downward, unable to meet Emma`s lust fuelled gaze, she was acutely aware of how easy it would be to just lose herself to the saviour completely and forgo the conversation they so desperately needed. Closing the distance between them Regina gasped as Emma roughly grasped her around the waist pulling her to lay flush against the length of her strong, muscular body.

"It`s time to resume the _tickle war._ I will be victorious" Emma goaded as she tickled Regina`s sides, the brunette giggling loudly as she writhed atop _her_ saviour

Suddenly the air surrounding them was charged, thick and heavy instead of tickled and giggles, shared breaths, mingled and wanton gazes flitted between eyes and lips before mouths hungrily crashed together with fever. The burning in the saviour`s lower abdomen so intense she could barely resist ripping the clothes from Regina`s exquisite body, burying herself deep within the brunette there and then.

"Is it wrong" Emma breathed pressing chaste kisses to the hollow of Regina`s neck working her way up along the column to her jaw "That after making love with you for most of the night and well into the morning, I want to make love with you again?"

Slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Regina`s sweat pants Emma`s arousal flared as she gasped, "No panties" her hand continuing lower to brush fingers through Regina`s well-groomed patch of soft hair, the brunette arched her back spreading her legs to straddle the saviour in silent invitation

"No more wrong" Regina panted "Than after making love with you for most of the night and well into the morning, I find myself wanting to make love with you again Mr. Swan" Regina`s hand snaked between their bodies toying with the waistband of Emma`s jeans, her fingertips trailing along a sticky head and erect shaft.

"I`m an addict. Why can`t I get enough of you Regina?" Emma ghosted into the shell of her ear

Regina`s eyes fluttered closed as Emma`s fingers gently explored her drenched folds.

"Ooh…" Emma swallowed Regina`s moans as once again they devoured each other`s mouths hungrily.

Needing to feel _her_ saviour warmth beneath her Regina _poofed_ their clothes away. Released from its confines the saviour's sticky hardness rested rigidly between Regina`s intergluteal cleft as heated skin grazed heated skin. Pulsating and flooded with wetness Regina had an intense desire to mount _her_ saviour, suddenly desperate to feel Emma length and girth inside her, stretching her, filling her. Dragging her nails along Emma`s toned abdomen the saviour trembled under her touch

"I have never desired anyone the way I desire you… Emma"

Pressing the tip of her middle finger against Regina`s bundle of nerves the brunette exhaled a shuddery moan as Emma`s fingers slid deftly between her labia only to circle her slick slit before stickily returning to continue circling her bundle of nerves. Regina`s hips rotated of their own volition trying to guide Emma`s deft fingers inside such was her need to be penetrated and taken.

"Emma" Regina growled throatily

Looking at the brunette straddling her waist Emma couldn`t withhold the devilish smile that graced her lips or stop the stilling of her heart as Regina worried her bottom lip in the most adorable pout Emma had ever witnessed. Deciding on a rhythm she continued to circle Regina`s bundle of nerves, adding slight pressure, rubbing faster the brunette began to slowly come undone. Throwing her head back Regina`s hands gripped Emma`s strong thighs as she rutted herself against the saviour`s hand longing to be penetrated by the stiffness that was being jerked unintentionally behind her as it slid along her intergluteal cleft. Body glistening with the sheen of exertion Regina began to shake, her breath shallow and rapid. Falling forward she arched her back all motion and breathing ceased as with a guttural exhale of "Emma" the world around her fell away. In one fluid motion Emma`s hands were under Regina`s buttocks lifting her onto her length which was swallowed greedily to the hilt by Regina`s drenched sex. Hovering a breath away from one another they both trembled uncontrollably, their lips ghosting, emotions spilling into incoherent words of promises as moans of ecstasy turned to white heat igniting within their abdomens that spread throughout their entirety with every upwards thrust and downwards rut.

"I Love you" Moaned in unison the only coherent declaration as Regina and Emma dove off the precipice together.

SQ

Sitting on the edge of the daybed Regina dejectedly pulled on the t-shirt she had been wearing earlier, she had hoped that after what was undoubtedly the best night and day of love making in her entire life she would awaken wrapped protectively within the tender embrace of Ms. Swan. While she wholeheartedly loved Emma Swan in whatever guise and although she thoroughly enjoyed every intimate moment she and Mr. Swan shared, there could be no denying that she missed the blonde haired beauty that was Ms. Swan and that hideous red leather jacket that she had grown to love. Mr. Swan was an interloper and as Regina had come to realise an altogether more complicated heart's desire to satiate and one she should have already divulged to Emma as for the transformation from Ms. Swan to Mr. Swan to have occurred the desire had to be felt equally. Pulling on her sweat pants eager to freshen up Regina tiptoed towards the mansion only to be stopped by a low gravelly voice

"Running?" Emma sat propped up on her elbows on the daybed

Regina refused to meet the saviours stare the embers of the fire pit suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in Storybrooke

"I need to freshen up." Regina replied curtly sweeping unruly brunette strands behind her ear

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma wracked her brain replaying the events of the afternoon since they`d returned to the mansion. _We were meant to talk; we fell into the daybed_. _Fuck_ "I`m sorry Regina I should show some restraint. I swear I`m not a horny teenager, although this thing has a mind of its own especially when I`m around you. I just can`t seem to…"

"No. You were... it-it isn't that."

"So it`s something?"

"It is nothing dear"

"Then why is this" Emma gesticulated between them "Us suddenly so awkward and why won`t you look at me?"

Never one to shy from the challenge Regina glared straight at Mr. Swan propped up on the daybed looking dashingly handsome and utterly magnificent, she knew then that it was time. Closing her eyes Regina was painfully aware that what she was about to reveal would have consequences

"An incantation alone is innocuous it allowed only for stolen moments with your heart's desire. You Emma. The incantation conjured you. Ms. Swan"

SQ

Sitting on opposite couches a war of attrition raged the casual banter that usually flowed so naturally between The Sheriff and Madame Mayor was non-existent only uncomfortable silence passed between the them. Having freshened up Regina hoped her short absence would give Emma time to calm down, she was mistaken. Nervously swilling her tumbler, the brunette took a sip of the single malt whisky, burning her throat it slipped down easily warming her internally although the chill emanating from the saviour caused her to shiver. Occasionally lifting her gaze Regina`s heart raced Mr. Swan, Emma completely captivated her in whatever guise she was as Snow had predicted, smitten.

"Emma" Regina chanced "I realise our little tête-à-tête this afternoon didn't go quite as expected but we are meant to be discussing a solution to _our_ … problem"

"Our little tête-à-tête?" Emma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "And when did this suddenly become _our_ problem?"

"Yes dear, the little heart-to-heart that has left us both feeling rather emotional and exposed"

"I don`t know what you want me to say?"

Taking a hearty gulp of whisky Regina placed the drained tumbler gently upon a coaster, closing her eyes she whispered

"You could tell me how you feel"

"Because sharing our feeling`s is something that has always worked so well for us in the past right, It`s something we`re both so good at?"

"I didn`t say we were good with expressing our feeling`s but we could try to be, better?"

Emma paused, temporarily pushing her anger aside she nodded

"Ok." She drew breath "I don`t know how I feel. I think a little vomit made its way into my mouth but mostly I think I`m fucking Angry"

Regina was unable to lift her gaze from the hardwood floor

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Would I care to elaborate, are you fucking serious? Would _you_ care to elaborate?"

"Emma. I understand your anger; you have every right to be angry…"

"You understand my anger? You understand I`m angry?" Emma pointed venomously towards the brunette "I don`t think _you_ have the first fucking idea about my anger, your Evilness. Do I look like a day out at Disney? This transformation has been anything but fun for me"

Regina threaded her fingers within her lap her voice vulnerable and barely audible

"I apologise. I didn`t realise fucking me would be such a mundane and uninteresting experience"

Emma scrubbed her hand down her face shaking her head

"You stated the transformation hadn`t been fun for you dear so I naturally assumed…"

"The worst of me. Why do you always think that Regina?"

"Force of habit dear. You believe the incantation to be tawdry and vulgar?" Regina`s eyes honed in on Emma

"Wasn`t it?"

"Certainly not, what do you take me for?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No I suppose not"

"So um, what did you, y`know do with, um… during your secret little trysts?"

"You're jealous Mr. Swan"

"And just to completely fuck me off we`re back to Mr. fucking Swan, of course we are" Emma threw her hands up in frustration "Do you realise how many kinds of fucked up this whole situation is? Of course you don`t I`m guessing this kind of thing was rife back in-in the Enchanted fucking Forest."

"There`s no need to be jealous dear I assure you nothing untoward happened. I have thus far only fucked one absolutely magnificent, delectable Swan"

"And there you twist the knife. You really can`t help yourself can you?"

"You`re right dear. I`m sorry"

"Are you going to elaborate with the truth Regina?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose a migraine imminent

 _Emma wasn`t ready for the whole truth, not the whole truth_

"I made a mistake and I`m sorry. The incantation was an act of desperation. I was lonely and completely in lo…" Regina paused "I was afraid to approach you, to tell you that…" Regina looked away "Stupidly I sought help from the imp and made an incantation that would grant my heart's desire, imagine my complete surprise when…"

"Bullshit" Emma`s harsh retort shocked Regina who now glared slack jawed at the Sheriff

"Excuse me?"

"Your lying or omitting something important because nothing you`ve told me even remotely explains why I transformed into Mr. Swan when I recited the incan-whatever and accidentally broke the vial. So fess up your Evilness" Emma bowed mockingly

 _Damn your superpower Saviour, why can`t you just listen to your heart?_

Regina`s temper flared, she wasn`t ready to divulge the complete truth and she doubted Emma was ready to hear, let alone believe it. This was after-all, mostly all of Emma`s own doing, she broke the vial and recited the incantation, but this was their, Emma`s and Regina`s deepest heart`s desire and if Emma would only stop and listen to her heart, like Regina, it would tell her the undeniable truth.

"How dare you blame me for your predicament. It was you who entered my vault interfering in matters that were none of your concern. Forget the Charming block you truly are a chip off of the old White block, making promises you cannot keep, falling in love with…" The Evil Queen trailed off "You honestly believe I want my true love to be the daughter of Snow White, the Saviour who broke my curse no less?" Regina snarled her lip cackling cruelly "I`m sorry dear but you are sadly mistaken. Being your true love is just another disappointment in a long line of disappointments I have had to endure and it appears I still have little control over my destiny with fate stepping in so graciously to torture me with its sick sense of humour once again" The Evil Queen spat venomously

 _Take it back Regina tell her how you are completely and irrevocably in love with her no matter her guise._

Flinching under the weight of _her_ Queens acerbic tongue, Emma had her truths. Regina was once again forced into a situation not of her making she didn`t want to be Emma`s true love and the realisation made the pain within the saviour's chest unbearable

"I don`t know why I`ve transformed into Mr. Swan" Emma`s stated earnestly "But I do know it doesn`t have a happy ending for me. I-I`m sorry I caused all of this and came running to you for help. I`m sorry I`m such a disappointment but that`s not a new development I`ve always known, it`s been the story of my life. I don`t know what I was thinking, Queen Regina in love with Orphan Emma, I really am an idiot" Emma sighed dejectedly "Here`s the thing though Regina. I know in here" Emma tapped her chest "That I`d have fallen in love with you anyway. Fuck fate and its shit. I love you Regina Mills with all that I am because I choose to not because fate dictates. I guess the painful truth is that you don`t always get to live your life with the one who starts the fire within you" Emma rubbed her chest fiercely as she strode towards the door

"Running away Mr. Swan?" Regina remained detached, stoic

 _Always together. You promised always together. When will I learn? Love is weakness!_

Emma hesitated in the doorway, returning Regina`s forlorn gaze she replied meekly

"True love is the strongest magic of all strong enough to break _any_ curse. I should have transformed back into Ms. Swan immediately our lips met" Looking down Emma pulled the waistband of her jeans away from her taut abdomen "Nope still Mr. Swan. You do have a choice Regina; you deserve to be able to choose who you love. I just have to learn to live with your decision and its consequences"

"Emma please." Regina implored, rushing to her feet she quickly closed the distance between them "Have you thought that the curse you invoked is intricate in its complexities and requires something more than just true loves kiss to break?"

"Regina stop. Just stop."

Turning Emma walked through the vestibule closing the Mansion door behind her.

SQ

Walking along the sidewalk Emma could feel the base emanating from the Rabbit Hole through her chest, either that or her heart was trying to make a break for it. Inside the bar was semi dark, the air charged, super-hot and humid smelling of stale beer with a hint of sweat. The music thumped through the entire place raising the roof as whoop, whoop girls cheered and hollered as they danced closely together.

Spying her best friend through a throng of people Emma smiled, she was sure Ruby the _slutty wolf cub_ as Regina so fondly referred to her would welcome the company of Mr. Swan. Sitting at the bar Ruby fell into the category of falling from sexy into slutty by exposing too much cleavage, leg and abdomen at the same time but none with exception of the girl's grandmother complained. The brunette with a striking bright red streak was hot and by all accounts dirty and the lack of clothes clinging to her shapely form exposing ample skin would affect anyone's libido.

"Hey Rubes" Emma slid onto the stool next to her best friend

"Hey. Didn`t expect to see you here. Mayor Mills let you out for good behaviour? You sure we`re even allowed to talk, Mr tall, blonde and handsome? It would appear Mayor Mills has claimed you as her own" Ruby winked cheekily

"Fuck Regina Mills, Mayor Mills and the Evil Queen"

"I know you have" Ruby sniggered as her nose crinkled, Mr. Mighty fine reeked of Madame Mayor "I know you have"

"Hey pal. What you drinking?" The barkeep shouted over the music

Looking towards Ruby Emma shrugged

"Shots?"

"Go for it"

Sitting unnoticed by Emma in a booth at the back of the Rabbit Hole Snow was enjoying a rare night out with Ashley when she noticed the abomination that was Mr. Swan sitting at the bar enjoying the company of Ruby. A devious smirk played across the pixie haired woman`s face.

 _I will destroy your happiness Regina if it's the last thing I do._

Ruby placed her index finger against Emma`s chest dragging it drunkenly down her shirt

"How would you…" Ruby paused to hiccup "Like a sexual encounter so intense" Another hiccup "That it will literally change your religious views as you scream to the heavens" Hiccup "Ruby. Oh Ruby instead of God! Oh God!"

Ruby and Emma burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter

 _How many shots have we had? I didn`t think it was enough to feel this wasted_

"Sorry Rubes I`ll have to ass" Laughing harder Emma wobbled on her stool it was all she could do to keep upright. Narrowing her eyes, she couldn`t see straight Ruby`s head was already resting on her arms on the counter

 _Ah fuck!_

Emma passed out

SQ

Thundering noisily Ruby`s door bashed against the wall several times such was the force with which it was thrust open the brunette`s head shot up from underneath the duvet, groggily glancing towards the source of the noise she squinted her eyes trying to focus on who stood with the light behind them in the doorway, Ruby crinkled her nose.

"Madame Mayor you can`t just barge in here" Ruby groaned flopping back down her head pounding, her mouth as dry as Gandhi's flip-flop

"Where is she?"

"What the fuck Regina it's too early for this, where`s who?"

"Don`t play coy with me slutty wolf pup. Sheriff Swan. Emma, the Saviour" Regina rolled her eyes

"How would I know it's not like she`s been returning my calls or texts, I`m only the best friend. Maybe she finally had enough of all your shit and she`s left town and run out on the kid giving you your heart`s desire? Now if you don`t mind, I don`t remember a whole lot about last night but given the way my head feels like manic miner on speed I`m guessing it was a hellova night"

"I bet it was. Pull back the quilt Ms. Lucas" Regina ordered

"What? Hell no."

"Now"

"Are you being fucking serious Regina?"

"Deadly" A fireball appeared in Regina`s hand "Now Ms. Lucas before I flay you alive"

Sitting up Ruby rubbed her eyes, stretching she realised she was completely naked and that indeed someone warming her bed

"Regina I swear I don't` know who this is, honestly I don`t remember much of anything about last night or how we got here."

"I think we both know that's not true Ms. Lucas so if you`d be so kind as to… make the reveal"

Ruby removed the quilt

"What the fuck?" Ruby leapt from the bed "Regina I swear." She held her hands up in surrender

"Ms. Swan"

SQ

An: Please don't hate me, be patient.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I`m glad that I was able to surprise some with the cliff-hanger and as for the question hanging in the air… patience.

TW: Angst.

Emma - Shawn Mendes - Like This

Flipped Ch11

Bursting through the door of the Mayoral Mansion her duffle containing what little she owned slung over her shoulder Emma stormed to the bug sitting on the drive, nearly wrenching the car door from its hinge she threw the duffle into the back. Placing her palms atop the roof she rested her weight against them, head bowed, breathing strained her fist crashed down in frustration leaving a small indentation in its wake. Climbing into the yellow bug Emma slammed the door in frustration before turning the engine, ramming the stick into reverse she gunned the engine. Shooting off of the drive the bugs tires screeched in protest as Emma applied the brake drifting a perfect 90-degrees to face down Mifflin Street, ramming the stick into first Emma sideways glanced out of her wound down window back towards the Mayoral Mansion.

Regina sat on the Mansion`s steps her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up legs, chin resting gently atop her knees, brunette strands ruffled by the slight evening breeze clung to her tear stained features. Emma`s heart stopped completely at the sight of _her_ dishevelled Queen wanting nothing more than to sprint back down the path sweeping Regina into her arms with promises of love and devotion and to kiss away their shared pain. Instead chest heaving she gripped the steering wheel resolutely, staring straight ahead her foot stepped on the gas and she sped off lost to the night.

Pulling up to the quay Emma exited the bug, leaving the engine running head lights on door wide open she ran. Away from the bug, away from her parents, away from her son, away fromRegina. Sprinting along the wharf past the fishing trawlers, tourist cruisers and Cannery Emma only stopped running when she nearly toppled over the metal barrier at the end of the pier and into the sea. Legs and lungs burning, chest and shoulders heaving she fought for air as she paced frantically running her fingers desperately through her tangled hair before dropping, sobbing uncontrollably to her knees. Nonsensical words and screams wracked her lithe frame as she fisted her shirt pulling, stretching, tearing its fabric exposing the bruised soft delicate flesh of her ample breasts and toned abdomen.

SQ

Nudged from her thoughts Emma looked up, large black circles hung low below her eyes as she offered Ruby a tired tight lipped smile that refused to reach her eyes

"Hey Rubes" The sheriff sighed letting out a slow controlled breath

"Really stupid question but… Y`ok Em? You look like shit"

Eyes staring blankly into the swirling depths of her hot chocolate Emma shrugged her shoulders. Cupping her drink with both hands she gently blew across its surface before gingerly taking a sip, desperately trying not to scald her tongue and lips

"How am I meant to fix this when she won`t even acknowledge my existence? I know how she found us and what it looked like" Emma swallowed hard "And I know she thinks the evidence of us fucking was my transformation from Mr to Ms Swan but I know that's not true. Something really important happened that night Rubes, I just don`t know what? I know we don`t remember but I`m 100% sure we didn`t fuck, sorry to disappoint especially with how hard you tried to seduce me with your cheesy chat up lines" Emma winked "If we`d fucked I`d feel it here" Emma patted her chest "And I don`t, all I feel is Regina and... None of this adds up. We had a fight and in the heat of the moment we both said things we didn't mean. I was just giving us both space. I don`t understand how in the hell we got so wasted?"

"Well duh! I know we didn't fuck, I`d definitely have felt _it_ " Ruby winked looking to Emma`s crotch "Plus, I couldn`t smell myself on you, not in the way I smell Regina"

"Not anymore Rubes, it`s been nearly six weeks"

"You`re wrong Em"

"About?"

"Her scent" Ruby crinkled her nose sniffing the air "Damn she`s all over you, you stink"

"Bullshit?"

"You really love her don`t you?"

"Does it matter?" Emma frowned "You can`t force someone to love you and Regina doesn`t"

"Oh my god, could you be denser? Mayor Mills is completely head over heels in love with you. How`d you have felt finding your intoxicated, unconscious true love, naked in bed with someone else?"

"Devastated" Emma rubbed her chest, an act that was becoming second nature a sure tell that the blonde was thinking of Regina

"Exactly. Give her time"

Ruby was quiet for a second lost in thought

"We need to figure this out. You`ve wallowed long enough, do some of that Saviour and Sheriff stuff you claim to be so shit hot at. Prove to Regina it`s all been some misunderstanding maybe then at least, if nothing else she`ll talk to you."

"I wouldn`t count on it. I blew it"

Ruby fetched Emma a bear claw

"Here eat, your sad-sac face is depressing me. So tell me, what`s it like being roomies with Snow and David again?"

Taking a bite of the tasty treat Emma rolled her eye`s

"That good huh?" Ruby chuckled

"It`s all 29 years too late, David`s not so bad, I guess. At least I managed to get Henry back with Regina where he belongs, she dropped him at the mansion like a hot potato happy enough to have her _little princess_ home. I guess she got what she wanted. It`s just not the same since she scared the crap out of me threatening to spike him"

"She did what?" Ruby gasped totally shocked

"I thought you knew? She threatened to use a potion on Henry stripping him of his love for us if I didn`t leave Regina and return to the apartment"

"Holy fuck" Ruby paused her mind in overdrive "You don`t think? Nah forget it, it's crazy"

"C`mon, spit it out. This town is all kinds of crazy"

"You don`t think Snow somehow spiked us?"

"Well I still love Regina"

"No, you fool not the stripping potion, I mean like…" Ruby dropped her voice to a whisper "Roofied us or something? I don`t remember much of anything after we drank whisky"

Emma eyes narrowed

"She wouldn`t would she?"

"I told you it was crazy. Snow White would never do that"

"But you didn`t see her when she and David barged into the Mansion, when me and Regina were… y`know"

"Hell no" Ruby giggled

Emma nodded her cheeks flushing

"She was furious at the thought of me and Regina being together, of us being true loves but the more I think about it, she was more furious at the thought of Regina being, I dunno, happy?"

The door to the diner swung abruptly open, a determined wind depositing the last remnants of the spring blossoms just inside as the staccato of stiletto heels and an icy chill made their way to the counter through the once warm and noisy diner.

Emma trembled, momentarily hunching her shoulders she hoped to make herself small and unnoticeable, scrunching her eyes tightly she let out an elongated breath as the staccato of stilettos stilled behind her, steeling her nerve Emma stood resigned to her fate

 _Six fucking weeks and you choose right now to walk back into my life, you always did know how to make an entrance_

"M-madam Mayor" Ruby stammered nervously "I was just um-well… the Sheriff and-we were-we… I`m the waitress. Well duh, of course you already know that. I was just serving the Sheriff. I-there-we… I`m so sorry." Ruby placated breaking the uneasy silence that had descended upon the diner.

"Ruby I`ve got this" Calmed the Sheriff as she slowly turned to face Regina, her eyes downcast drawn to the tapping of a perfectly tailored black stiletto. Mesmerised by its rhythm Emma`s eyes gingerly raked upwards lingering a little too long upon defined calves and the accented curves displayed beneath a figure hugging black pencil skirt. Before she could explore the exquisite Mayor standing before her any further Emma`s vision blurred her head whipped violently to the side as white hot fury burned and spread within her cheek. Raising a stunned palm to gently cup her reddening face Emma closed her eyes drawing in a steadying breath the bitter sting of tears threatening as her charming chin quivered.

Slack jaws, crashing cutlery and gasps of shock reverberated throughout Granny`s as Emma tried to regain her composure standing rigidly before Regina. After an awkward moment the blonde Sheriff reluctantly lifted her glistening light green orbs to find those of hardened chocolate boring into her and where light green orbs would usually balance and calm the golden-orange flecks of burning fury, this time the burning fury remained.

" _You_ " Snarled Regina stepping forward jabbing a violent finger into the centre of the sheriff`s chest " _You. Did. This_." each word punctuated with another stinging jab

"Regina" Emma croaked her voice nothing but a broken whisper "Regina please I-I…"

"NO. You don't get to talk. You don't get to say anything"

Averting her gaze from the Mayors unable to bear the weight of her stare any longer the Sheriff found her chin roughly grabbed between two fingers and a thumb, tightening her grip Regina pulled the blondes face to within an inch of her own, breathing the same air, chests heaving their eyes locked as chocolate orbs darted narrowed and flashed whilst those of light green danced, sparkled and glistened.

Regina gasped, her fingers immediately releasing the Sheriff from her death grasp her hand instantly splaying flat across her heart; taking a few tentative steps backwards the Mayors head gently shook from side to side, complete and utter disdain marred her beautiful features as the truth she felt within her heart spilled silently from her eyes

 _I hate you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I don`t want to love you anymore, it hurts._

"Regina. Please-please… just wait" Emma rushed forward trying to close the distance between them but with another shake of her head, a heavy sigh and a flick of her wrist she disappeared leaving Emma staring confusedly at the remnants of the Mayors plume of lilac as it infused, intertwined and danced headily around her.

 _That's new. What's with the lilac plume?_

"Regina`s gonna kill me isn`t she?" Ruby worried "I-I-we…"

"No. No she`s not going to kill you. Me, maybe." Emma offered Ruby a tight smile "Still think she`s in love with me Rubes?"

"From that reaction, absolutely Em, without a fucking doubt"

"I knew she hadn't changed" Grumped Leroy

Emma tilted her head upwards, flexing her jaw and neck she still rubbed her reddening cheek

"Trust me; I totally deserved that."

"Whateva sista. I`m just happy we saved that fella for it was too late"

Emma`s head whipped round

"What fella?"

"What`s it to ya?"

"Leroy. Unless you want your ass arrested and dragged down the station for an indefinite stint, spill."

"Ok-ay. Ok-ay. Jeez sista. Aint nothin to it. That fella who showed up here wearing nothing but a towel and his smile was under the thrall of the Evil Queen"

Emma inhaled deeply trying to curtail her anger and her tears

"Why`d you think he was under her thrall?"

"Look sista I don`t ask questions I just do as commanded"

"Commanded? Commanded by who?"

"Queen Snow, who else?"

Emma`s head sagged forward, her stomach roiled as a wave of nausea washed over her, she couldn`t believe the discussion with Ruby from moments earlier was being verified

"What did you do?" She ground through clenched teeth her hands balling into tight fists by her side

"Just took him and Ruby back to her place" Leroy laughed "They were out of it, completely wasted. We undressed em and put em to bed. I doubt he got to dip his wick, if you know what I mean sista" Leroy laughed stuffing a fry into his mouth "Haven`t seen him around since either, Ruby must`ve been pissed. Is that all sista cuz I`m tryina eat?"

The Sheriff shook her head as she stalked towards the door, pausing she rested her palm and forehead against the frame before taking a breath addressing the diner

"I want _all_ of you to listen and listen good. Regina. Madame Mayor is _not_ responsible for this" Emma gestured her hand to her cheek and to where Regina stood not moments before "This, all of this is my fault. There are to be _no_ retaliatory strikes against Mayor Mills she has come too far and has worked too hard to be judged for something that is entirely my fault so if you need to hate someone, hate me. If I find out anyone and I mean _anyone_ Leroy…" The Sheriff gave him a piercing glare "Has harmed or incited her to use her magic in anyway..."

"We hear ya Sheriff" Grumped Leroy "Hands off the Evil Queen..."

Instantly flying back towards Leroy Emma towered above him, her anger radiating from every pore

"Fuck you Dwarf! Regina isn't the Evil Queen anymore and anyone who says differently will have _me_ to answer to. She has proven herself time and time again by saving _all_ of our collective asses. When's it gonna be enough, when she`s fucking dead?" Spat the Sheriff "Un-fucking-acceptable. Regina belongs to me. She`s mine, the mother of my son and so help me if anyone dares to try and hurt her or take her from me or Henry… I _will_ destroy their happiness. You`ll all find out soon enough that I`m not worthy of _my_ Queens forgiveness" Raged the Sheriff as she gruffly made her escape through the exit and out onto Main Street rubbing her chest fiercely gasping for air.

Muted murmurs of discontent rattled around Granny`s as the shell shocked diners were left in the Sheriff`s wake to chunter and speculate amongst themselves as to why the Sheriff would state adamantly that Madam Mayor belonged to her, referring to Regina as _her_ Queen. What could possibly have happened between the Mayor and the Sheriff that their beloved Saviour, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming wouldn't warrant the forgiveness of an Evil Queen?

SQ

Emma sat in the Sheriff's office honing her wastepaper basketball skills mulling over events and information gleaned from Granny`s. It had been a week since the diner incident. A week since she`d moved out of the apartment she shared with her parents into Granny`s B&B. A week since she`d had any form contact with Regina and seven weeks since she`d removed herself from the place she considered her true _home_ , the Mayoral Mansion. Emma was desperate for a distraction; any distraction as being alone meant only one thing; her thoughts would inevitably drift back to Regina and the ache within her chest would become unbearable

"You fucked up Swan. You`re a fucking idiot" Emma chided herself as she aimed for the wastepaper basket, the crumpled ball of paper missing its intended target completely instead landing amongst a dozen others littering the station floor "Fuck!" Emma scrubbed her face with frustration "I just can't catch a fucking break"

"Finally something we can both agree upon Sheriff, your idiocy and believe me there is nothing I would relish more than to give you a break. Which would you prefer. Arm. Leg. Neck? Perhaps I could flay you alive?" Came Regina`s harsh retort as she conjured a fireball within her hand.

"Regina. Madame Mayor. I was just-what I mean is… I-I didn't hear you." Emma exhaled slowly her shoulders sagging in total defeat "What can I do for you?"

Regina advanced into the office perching herself upon the edge of the Sheriff`s desk folding her arms defensively across her chest, her heart beneath them beating wildly

"Sheriff, as much as I do enjoy our little _chit chats_ " Regina rolled her eyes "I would like to keep our relationship professional and any future meetings to an absolute minimum. I am here solely to discuss _my_ son and I find Madame Mayor or Mayor Mills appropriate given the circumstances"

"Henry. Is he ok? And what happened to him being _our_ son?"

"Henry is quite well although his anger with you hasn't dissipated and I can honestly say that I share his sentiment. You weren`t thinking of anything remotely _ours_ when you fucked the slutty wolf cub. You weren`t thinking about _our_ son and you certainly weren`t thinking about _our_ future together. Who knew all it would take to transform the lying Adonis into the beautiful Ms. Swan was a tawdry one-night stand. I assume the pitter patter of tiny cub feet is imminent?" Regina tried to remain impassive although inside she was anything but

"What? Hell no." Emma`s brow furrowed in confusion "What are you even talking about? Regina. I swear I didn't` fuck Ruby. If we could just talk-if you`d just give me five minutes of your time…" Regina raised her hand silencing the Sheriff

"Enough Sheriff" Regina`s authoritative tone demanded "There are _no_ explanations. _No_ excuses. We had a disagreement as many people do and whist I remained at home crying, worrying about your safety praying for your safe return, you were getting blind drunk, fucking..."

Emma hung her head in shame, she couldn`t deny she`d left the mansion with the intention of going to the Rabbit Hole to get extremely drunk in an attempt to forget the whole Mr. Swan debacle

"I would prefer to have no further dealings with you, but aside from being your boss we are unfortunately both mothers to Henry and…" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose inhaling deeply a migraine fast approaching "I reiterate so we are perfectly clear, I want our relationship to remain purely professional. I will try to be somewhat civil towards you for the sake of _my_ son. Is this acceptable?"

Emma raked her hand through her blonde hair, this was far from acceptable but where once she would share witty quips and light-hearted banter to softly cajole and compromise with Regina she instead plopped dejectedly into her chair staring vacantly ahead resigned to the finality of Regina`s decision.

"Right" Emma stated "So what's up with _our_ son?"

" _My_ son dear" Regina smiled as she twisted the knife

Emma`s heart broke

SQ

Emma waited patiently at Granny`s staring at her phone she willed it not to vibrate, her stomach churned at the thought of Regina cancelling their meeting. The small bell above the door chimed looking up it signalled the arrival of her estranged family who now stepped sombrely into the diner slowly making their way towards the booth where she sat patiently waiting.

"Please" Emma motioned to the seat opposite as she prepared to stand only Regina's gentle hand on her shoulder keeping her seated. An awkward silence descended throughout the diner as all eyes observed the trio, the events of the previous week still fresh in everyone's minds.

Regina placed her hands atop the table interlocking her fingers a sure sign that it would be straight to business

"Good evening Sheriff"

"Madame Mayor." Emma nodded "Hey kid" she tried brightly. Henry continued his sullen scowling only now it was directed towards the blonde and not Regina "I`ve missed you" she smiled warmly

"Whatever. I doubt it, you went ten years without seeing me so what's a couple of weeks?"

Regina placed a tender touch upon Henry`s shoulder her eyes stilling any further comments. Offering a tight lipped smile of thanks towards the Mayor their eyes lingered for the briefest of moments before Regina`s gaze returned to their son

"Henry…" Emma tried "I`m sorry"

"What are you sorry for, huh? You've just done what you always do, you messed up then you ran away."

"I-it's more complicated than that Henry"

"Whatever. I`m _not_ some dumb kid, I know ok. Mom told me all about Mr/Ms Swan"

"Of course she did" Emma stared at Regina waiting for explanation

"I`ve learned not to _lie_ or keep pertinent information from _my_ son" She supplied matter-of-factly

"Kid _our_ world isn`t the Enchanted Forest, we don`t live in a fairy tale. The truth is… true love it`s, well it`s complicated especially when it`s between the two most emotionally stunted, guarded people in Storybrooke"

"I hate you for leaving us" Henry yelled his emotions bubbling over "I hate you. You hurt my Mom. She`s in love with you and you broke her heart. I hate you"

Emma flinched

"Henry." The mayor's calming tone soothed her trembling son "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things, you and I can discuss this further when we return to the privacy of _our_ home. I fear I may have miscalculated when I thought it best we work through your visitations with the Sheriff"

"I don't want to see you ever again, Emma!" Henry spat "We were a family, you, me and Mom. We were a real family." Tears were streaming down his face "I wish I`d never found you. You don`t know how to love, not anything or anyone. We love you and you left us. I hate you. I hate you." Henry screamed before bolting from the booth and Granny`s

Regina remained seated watching Emma intently, earnestly, feeling the weight of her stare Emma`s eye`s lifted to Regina`s surprised by the immense sadness she saw reflected there.

"Hurts doesn't it dear" Gathering her coat and purse Regina extracted herself from the booth, trailing her hand delicately across the sheriff's defined shoulders she leaned into Emma`s ear breathing "Knowing your son despises you" Into its shell

Emma`s eyes slowly closed as the weight of Regina`s words completely shattered her already broken heart

SQ

AN: Don`t panic. We`ve hit bottom but I think Regina is softening? Writing these past two chapters has left me feeling a tad emotional. The only way is up.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN** : Wow. That was quite the reaction and it has caught me a little off guard, so um-yeah… I`d like thank all who have made Flipped a favourite, reviewed & followed and those who continue to silently read & enjoy, you guys are amazing & I thank you for your continued support. If at any point you are unhappy with the direction or content of Flipped please feel free to either message me directly with your concerns, ideas and constructive criticism (I`m quite approachable) or simply stop reading. (Hint. Look to the top right corner of your screen you`ll notice an **X**. Left click or tap the screen over it  & as if by magic… poof, your happiness will be restored.)Just saying!

 **TW** \- Angst-y as more secrets are revealed but maybe a hint of reconciliation?

Regina - Emile Sande - Hurt

Flipped Ch12

Henry nestled tightly against Regina`s side her arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders bestowing upon him the unconditional love only found within a mother's loving embrace. The TV blared his favourite Marvel movie, Captain America although neither were particularly interested in watching, both desperately trying to process the events of the diner earlier that evening. Placing a tender kiss atop a shock of brown Regina pulled Henry closer whilst she considered his earlier behaviour and the deplorable tantrum he had directed towards _her_ sheriff. There was no doubt that Henry would have to be severely admonished for his behaviour but not tonight, emotions were running too high, too raw and Henry`s hurt too deep for Regina to deal with another stressful encounter. It was imperative she remain calm and relaxed and as her eyes fluttered closed her thoughts drifted to a week earlier.

 **One Week Earlier**

 _Checking locks and switching off lights Regina wearily ascended the mansion staircase, feeling heavy and drained she pulled herself up along the banister as her strength began to falter, the day, in fact the last six weeks had been particularly exhausting and upon reaching the summit a wave of dizziness caused her vision to blur and her head to spin. Gripping the banister tightly her knuckles blanched, wrapping her free arm around her abdomen she stilled for a moment inhaling deeply and evenly until the unsettling sensation passed._

 _The door to Henry`s bedroom was closed, placing her hand upon the doorknob the other flat against the grain Regina was about to walk in unannounced before realising her not so little boy needed his privacy, smiling the thought of Henry growing into a fine young man pulled at her heart, at least she had accomplished one good thing, Henry. Listening from the landing her smile widened as she focussed on the boy noisily opening and closing drawers as he sang happily along to an infernal pop song that no doubt given a few days would grate upon her last nerve becoming an earworm that would drive her completely insane, in truth, she wouldn`t mind a bit. Involuntary Regina`s hand splayed flat against her chest as her thoughts turned to Henry`s blonde mother who he mirrored in far too many ways. Moving silently away from her son`s door and across the landing Regina stepped into what could only be described as a post-apocalyptic disaster area that H-Bomb Henry had created in the bathroom._

 _Stooping she picked up an array of dirty clothes that haphazardly littered the tiled floor, placing the dirty clothing into the hamper she couldn't fathom why Henry couldn`t manage this simple feat himself? The ache returned as her thoughts once again drifted to the happier time of sneaking into the bathroom barely breathing whilst Mr. Swan, unknowingly at the time, shared a most comical journey of self-exploration. Sighing heavily her smile faltered as she continued on her quest to tidy the bathroom. Wiping the sink of wormlike slivers of excess toothpaste Regina picked up the twisted, battered remains of the tube throwing it gently into the trash receptacle mentally awarding herself three points. Opening the bathroom cabinet, she searched for a new tube so Henry could continue his meticulous dental hygiene regime without disruption. Regina`s eyes flared, her hand stilled as it hovered, trembling. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose lost to the thought that if she couldn't immediately remember it had most definitely been far too long. Suddenly rejuvenated she rushed down to her study, clicking her desk lamp she removed her leather planner from the drawer, licking her fingertips she quickly leafed backwards through its pages, a big red circle marking an innocuous date as she counted forwards once more…_

" _Henry. Henry" Regina called from the vestibule_

 _Henry emerged from his room the urgency within his mother's voice unnerving him slightly_

" _Y`ok mom?"_

" _Perfectly dear. I was just wondering if you would be alright alone for a few minutes?"_

" _Mom. I`m not a little kid anymore. I`ll be fine"_

" _Well if you`re sure. I won't be long. Make sure your homework is finished please."_

" _Ok mom. I love you." Henry returned to his room_

" _I love you too" Regina called after him_

 _With a flick of her wrist Regina disappeared into a plume of lilac._

 _SQ_

 _Sleep was illusive, tossing and turning Regina hardly caught a wink which summed up the pattern of her nights for the past six weeks. Tonight her mind was awash with a myriad of fresh emotions, unable to focus she couldn`t define any from the hotchpotch that currently coursed through her. As the sun coloured the sky she glumly dressed to her usual impeccable high standard before fixing Henry and herself a healthy breakfast, resigning herself to peculating a rich, black liquid that claimed to be coffee but excluded the usual, hit. It was all too soon that Henry was rushing around the mansion as if his hair were on fire getting his backpack ready for school, with a kiss atop his shaggy mop Regina waved her son goodbye leaving her alone on the stoop with the knowledge that both of their lives had changed forever. Placing her hand tenderly over her abdomen she found it impossible to contain the small upward pull at the corner of her lips._

 _Pulling up in her usual parking spot at Granny`s Regina exited her Mercedes, smoothing imaginary creases from her black pencil skirt, brushing imaginary lint from her matching jacket she took a few steadying breaths before stepping purposely towards the entrance. Hand resting upon the door ready to push Regina paused,_ her _Sheriff was propping up the counter grinning widely at the slutty wolf pup who gently returned her smile as she nudged her shoulder. Regina`s stomach roiled, a searing bolt of white hot fury engulfing her as she bit back rising bile. Rattling the door from its hinges Regina swept into Granny`s with the last of the spring blossom, the staccato of her heals the only sound as the Saviour sitting atop the stool at the counter shrank within herself as the Evil Queen stilled behind her._

Six weeks and you choose today to display your affections for the slutty wold pup publicly. Love truly is weakness.

 _Regina glared between Ruby and the back of the sheriff`s blonde head, her foot tapping an impatient rhythm as her hands rested upon her hips, her top lip curled into an unsightly snarl. Regina could vaguely hear Ruby`s nervous ramblings but she was too far gone. Consumed by the pain and anger of their betrayal, all rational thoughts of calmly discussing the unique situation she and the sheriff faced were lost._

" _Ruby I`ve got this" Calmed the Sheriff as she slowly turned to face Regina, her eyes downcast drawn to the tapping of a perfectly tailored black stiletto slowly raking upwards lingering a little too long upon defined calves and the accented curves displayed beneath a figure hugging black pencil skirt. Feeling exposed and vulnerable Regina`s ire flared, how dare the saviour publicly undress her obviously revelling in private memories of their shared intimacy after her infidelity? Consumed by the bitter sting of betrayal, unable to control her emotions Regina`s vision clouded as her hand connected furiously against the saviour's cheek, her palm left hot and stinging from the contact._

 _Shocked and appalled by her behaviour Regina was devastated, she was striving to be better; truth was the Evil Queen would never truly be conquered only tempered and the only one she wished to temper and challenge her had as anticipated, broken her. After an awkward moment the blonde Sheriff reluctantly lifted her glistening light green orbs to find those of hardened chocolate boring into her and where light green orbs would usually balance and calm the golden-orange flecks of burning fury, this time Regina remained unwilling to be tempered by_ her _saviour so the burning fury remained._

" _You" Snarled Regina stepping forward jabbing a violent finger into the centre of the sheriff`s chest "You. Did. This." each word punctuated with another stinging jab_

" _Regina" Emma croaked her voice nothing but a broken whisper "Regina please I-I…"_

" _NO. You don't get to talk. You don't get to say anything"_

 _Grabbing the sheriff`s chin between two fingers and a thumb Regina tightened her grip, pulling the blondes face to within an inch of her own, breathing the same air, chests heaving their eyes locked as chocolate orbs darted narrowed and flashed whilst those of light green danced, sparkled and glistened. Regina gasped, her fingers immediately releasing the Sheriff from her death grasp her hand instantly splaying flat across her heart; taking a few tentative steps backwards the Mayors head gently shook from side to side, complete and utter disdain marred her beautiful features as the truth she felt within her heart spilled silently from her eyes_

 _I hate you. I love you. I don`t want to love you anymore_

SQ

Regina awoke with a start the TV dull and quiet the room dark. Henry had draped a quilt lovingly over her exhausted body pulling it up to her chest whilst she slept before taking himself up to bed. Her mind overthinking, her body exhausted she knew sleep wouldn`t reclaim her this night. Wrapping the quilt around her shoulders she slipped quietly out onto the veranda where she stood hands resting upon the railing watching the morning sky as it turned a hundred different hues of orange. A voice as smooth as bourbon but husky from lack of sleep drifted into the early morning chill causing her olive skin to pimple and the ache within her heart to ease.

"There`s something comforting about watching a new day, not yet blemished by mistakes dawn"

Regina`s fingers tightened around the railing a small smile playing across her lips at _her_ sheriff continuing ability to surprise her

"Sleeping has been somewhat… difficult of late. I find watching the sunrise, peaceful"

A comfortable silence descended with both content to exist in the moment

"Why are you here, sheriff?"

"You`ve not used my name since…"

"I assure you it is entirely intentional." Regina interrupted

"Regina"

"Sheriff" Regina sighed wearily "There is absolutely nothing you can do or say that can even remotely explain or excuse your infidelity."

In one fluid motion Emma was kneeling beside Regina, her head bowed her voice low it was time to remind _her_ Queen of her fealty

" _My_ Queen"

Regina tensed with the use of her Royal moniker, an air of regality and aplomb descending upon her as she regarded the saviour kneeling at her feet

 _If only Snow White could see her darling daughter, the saviour kneeling, begging for forgiveness at the feet of the Evil Queen_

"You once asked if I were yours. You warned if I ever let another touch me intimately you would destroy my happiness. _My_ Queen, I assure you my happiness is destroyed but no other hand except your own has touched me intimately. No other has _ever_ touched me as you _my_ Queen. I am yours and yours alone"

Regina closed her eyes her pulse quickening, drawing the quilt tighter around her shoulders she hoped the action would cease her trembling

"I beseech you _my_ Queen please hear my plea"

"That is not how to petition _your_ Queen." Regina chided unable to stop her lips curling into a small smile "Get up. This isn`t a task for the upcoming _Idiot Games_ "

"Hey. You promised to think on it before adding the _Idiot Games_ to Storybrooke's social calendar" Emma pouted rising to her feet "Besides, I`ve already won." She announced cockily as Regina frowned in question "I`m _your_ idiot" Emma tried to ease the mounting tension with levity

Chocolate meeting green Emma feigned a small bow her lopsided grin coaxing a radiant smile from _her_ Queen. Regina`s heart fluttered wildly, her breath momentarily stolen. Quickly distracting herself she conjured a fireball, casting it towards the fire pit the wood crackled, instantly warming the frigid morning air. Arranging the cushions on the daybed Regina reclined wearily as Emma settled herself against the railing

"How many nights have you visited _my_ home Sheriff?"

"Every night" Emma admitted hesitantly

The thought that even though estranged _her_ sheriff willingly chose to watch over her and Henry night after night filled her with warmth. Arching an eyebrow, she asked an unspoken question, the sheriff simply shrugged her shoulders as Regina nodded knowingly.

"I didn`t fuck Ruby." Emma blurted

Regina exhaled slowly rubbing her forehead

"You almost sound sincere"

"I swear it`s the truth Regina"

"Hardly sheriff. I was privy to the truth."

"What you saw from Ruby`s doorway Regina was nothing more than a manipulation of the truth"

There was a moment of silence as Regina collected her thoughts, her voice hushed raw with emotion

"The sun was just rising when the first text message arrived. I had hoped…" Regina looked forlorn towards the sheriff their eyes holding each other's tentatively "My heart dared to hope, but upon opening the first message and with each subsequent text message my heart shattered into pieces" Regina wiped away an errant tear "Each image laid bare your transgressions in explicit detail. Absolutely nothing was left to the imagination as to what had transpired"

Emma`s cheeks flushed with guilt and shame. The knowledge that explicit images of her manipulated infidelity had shattered Regina`s heart now served only to further shatter her own.

"I didn`t believe my heart was capable of breaking any further but arriving at Ms. Lucas` apartment to find Ms. Swan… I was wrong"

"Regina. Stop. Please stop." Emma whispered unable to bear the weight of their shared sorrow

"When you finally returned home that evening there was nothing to say. What could be said? The deed was done, your shame and guilt were evident when your eyes refused meet my own. I waited for an explanation but you offered none instead choosing to pack your belongings into your duffle. I trusted you when you promised always together but once again I misplaced my trust and you left me alone. I wondered how we had managed to go from making love, declaring our love for one another to one another, to your infidelity and all seemingly within the blink of an eye? I loved you so much. I would have forgiven you."

Emma forcibly pushed herself away from the railing dropping shakily to her knee`s by the side of the daybed

"I didn`t know. I had no idea about the explicit text messages. I`m sorry Regina. I`m so sorry you saw me/Mr. Swan like that. I never meant to hurt you. I was so ashamed and I-I thought… I`m so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Regina gently nodded letting her tears fall

"Thank you for finally admitting your transgressions but I fear it is too little too late"

"I didn`t… No Regina. No." Emma sighed

"No?" Regina arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow

"Please don`t say it`s too late at least let me try to explain?"

"Against my better judgement, proceed"

Emma inhaled deeply

"Our drinks were spiked"

Regina arched a sceptical eyebrow

"How very original dear, justifying your infidelity under the guise of being narcotized"

"You don`t believe me." Emma`s hope immediately deflated "Ashley spiked our drinks. Leroy carried us unconscious from the bar to Ruby`s apartment where unbeknownst to either of us explicit images were staged and sent via text message to _my_ Queen in the hopes of…" Emma trailed off despondently

"Destroying my happiness, our happiness." Regina whispered shaking her head her body visibly vibrating as she continued to process the information "Obviously Ashley and Leroy were mere pawns in your latest escapade so pray tell Sheriff, who was the dastardly evil mastermind behind the ploy to sabotage an Evil Queen and her Adonis` fledgling secret romance?"

Emma scrubbed her hand down her face inhaling sharply

"You know."

Gently shaking her head Emma remained tight lipped

"Tell me" Regina commanded her patience with the saviour wearing thin "Tell. Me"

"Snow" Emma barely whispered "I`m sorry Regina. I`m so sorry."

"Snow?"

Emma nodded her eyes brimming with unshed tears

"You are mistaking me for a fool Sheriff if you expect me to believe that Snow White would ever drug her beloved daughter staging explicit images sending them to…" Sudden realisation caused Regina`s stomach to roil

"Only Snow White didn`t spike her daughter did she?" Emma`s voice was broken and barely audible "In her twisted psyche she spiked Mr. Swan, the Evil Queen`s Enrique Iglesias wannabe sex toy, an abomination. Only you noticed Emma Swan and not Mr. Swan Regina. You are the only one who has ever truly noticed… me"

Calmly Regina broke the silence that stretched between them

"Snow White has meddled in affairs of my heart once too often, not only has she destroyed our happiness and that of _our_ son but she has threatened all that I hold dear. Believe me when I tell you Sheriff that I will not be making the same mistake again; Snow White will pay and this time it will be with her life"

"No! Regina no. Please. Think of Henry. Think of how killing your son`s grandmother would affect him. He`d be devastated and this time there`d be no coming back, he`d never forgive you" Reasoned Emma

"Or is it _you_ that would be devastated and never forgive me Ms. Swan?"

 _Oh my God. I`ve always loved the way Ms. Swan falls from her lips. Don`t you dare,_ _not now. Please not now._

"I couldn`t care less about Snow fucking White but you`re right killing her would devastate me because it would destroy the woman I love, you, the incredible mother of my son, the dedicated Mayor of Storybrooke and _my_ exquisite Queen. I can`t lose you Regina. I just can`t. You have a family that needs and loves you please don`t lose yourself to the darkness. I promise together we will deal with Snow but I can`t lose you."

"You were not unfaithful." Regina ghosted into moist green

"No."

"I have behaved so poorly. Can you forgive me my love?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Are you mine?" A simple question

"Yes _my_ Queen. I am yours" A simple answer

"Can it really be this simple?"

"Yes." Emma smiled

Unable to resist the pull any longer Regina flicked her wrist _poofing_ Emma onto the daybed in a plume of lilac, straddling Emma`s thighs Regina`s hand splayed threateningly over her heart. Emma`s eyes momentarily flared but as Regina`s smile widened her heart fluttered making it impossible to look anywhere but into chocolate depths that were locked with hers

"Take it." Emma breathed wrapping her hand gently around Regina`s wrist pulling her palm firmly against her breast as she arched her chest into her palm "Take it. It`s useless to me. It belongs to you; it`s always belonged to you."

Leaning forward Regina softly pressed her full lips against Emma`s, surprised a tremble rocked Emma`s entire body and as Regina deepened the kiss, Emma gave in to the undeniable pull kissing her back with fervour before abruptly pulling back leaving a breathless Regina frowning confusedly

"I wasn`t expecting that" Breathed Emma as her hands came to a natural rest upon Regina`s hips

"Ms. Swan"

"And were back to Ms. Swan of course we are."

Regina`s index finger pressed lightly upon Emma`s soft lips a sultry smile gracing her own

"Stop talking and kiss me. Emma"

SQ

 **AN:** This chapter got away from me a little so this seemed like a natural pause to proceedings.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I apologise for my ignorance of the bitter dark liquid that appears to be such a firm favourite in most lives. (Say aye if you`re a tea drinker. Aye!)

TW: Henry! David gets a roasting & a touch of fluffiness & friendship sprinkled here & there

Flipped Ch13

Henry stretched his arms above his head his toes splayed wide his feet pointed, body rigid his mouth hanging open as a large yawn escaped. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he threw the quilt from his body, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he sleepily padded across the landing to the bathroom. Washing his hands, he frowned, the house was too quiet. Padding into his mother's room the bed was made and empty.

"Mom?" Henry called "Mom?"

Met with silence he quickly scurried down the stairs into the lounge where he had lovingly covered her with a blanket before admitting his own tiredness.

"Mom?"

Running into the kitchen finding it empty he began to panic

"Mom?" His voice tight and strained

Henry couldn`t understand why his mother hadn`t come into his room as she did every morning pulling back his curtains placing a tender kiss atop his shaggy mop waking him in the accustomed way? Running through the house Henry checked every room calling for his mother before rushing out onto the veranda. Skidding to an abrupt halt his head tilted, his brow furrowed as panic morphed into anger, fists clenching tightly by his side

"Mom!"

Startled from her restful slumber Regina pulse raced, her breath laboured. Jerking away from the comfort and warmth of being draped over and intertwined with Emma it was only as the sheriff tightened her embrace around her inching their bodies closer placing a tender kiss into mussed brunette strands that Regina`s sleepy panic settled. Disentangling herself from the sheriff,intertwining their fingers smiling coyly an unspoken understanding passed between them as they turned their attention to their son.

"What`s _she_ doing here?" Henry spat "After what she`s done to us. What`s _she_ doing here?" He stormed his face contorted with fury

"Henry." Regina warned her voice low "You will treat your mother with respect"

"She isn`t my mom" Henry interjected venomously " _You`re my_ mom. She-she never wanted me and she`s never loved me-and you-you're crazy if you think she loves you. She`s a liar!"

"Henry that's not true. I`ve always loved you just like I`ve always loved…" Emma`s breath was stolen as Regina smiled adoringly towards her "Look kid, I messed up. I totally messed up. I get that. I hurt you and your mom and I`m so sorry."

Henry shook his head unwilling to listen

"No. Sorry doesn`t cut it. How do we know you won`t leave us again? Huh. You broke our hearts all you ever do is leave"

Henry ran into the house the irony of his action not lost on his mothers who both resisted rolling their eyes

"The apple doesn`t fall far from the tree, does it dear?" Regina deadpanned looking between the retreating Henry to Emma`s forlorn frown to her own feelings "He truly is _our_ son."

"A perfect combination of the worst and best of us both"

"He`s hurting. Confused. He loves you Emma"

"Clearly." Standing abruptly Emma raked her hands frustratingly through her hair "Go to him Regina he needs his mother. I`ve got sheriff-y things to do, I`m already late and my boss is a bit of a hardass"

Grasping the sheriff`s wrist Regina gently eased the anxious sheriffback down to straddle her lap

"We`ll get through this, together. He is entitled to his anger. Remember I have endured his tantrums and belligerence for many years but together we will stop this behaviour"

"Regina I`m sorry. I should've… I didn`t ever try and stop the way he treated you and that was, it was wrong of me."

Regina brushed her lips tenderly over Emma`s before pulling back

"We are equally to blame. Henry has to learn he cannot thrust himself into the middle of our relationship, into our… misunderstandings." Regina smiled placing another light chaste kiss upon Emma`s pale lips "He must also realise his belligerence is unacceptable and you, you my love…" Regina gently cupped Emma`s cheek chocolate holding green "You must prove to our son and to your Queen that you will _always_ be here for us, for just as you, I fear I-I cannot lose you again. Just promise you won`t let me go because I will not survive without you"

Emma leaned closer revelling in Regina's touch her eyes drifting closed at the warmth pulsating through their connection, without missing a beat she covered Regina`s soft lips with her own before gently resting brow upon brow "I`m so in love with you Regina you make it hard to breathe. I promise I won`t let you go, you and Henry are everything"

 _What about another child Emma, will you ever admit just as I that having a child with your true love was always your heart's desire?_

Backing away Emma`s fingertips gently ran along the soft contours of Regina`s arm, palm and fingers, unwilling to break their connection until fingertips lost their tenuous link leaving Regina on the veranda alone with her thoughts, an extremely upset son and a secret she had no idea how share with her true love.

SQ

Distracted by the staccato of familiar heals upon tiles Ruby`s stomach immediately leapt into her throat, expecting to be immediately incinerated by a fiery ball of anger she was pleasantly surprised as Regina gingerly perched herself upon a stool.

The intermittent rolling wave of nausea that had over the past week become Madame Mayors constant companion had her pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt at subduing her queasiness, what she wouldn`t give for a shot of Granny`s delicious dark roasted European blend if only to ward off her impending headache. The forty-minute heated discussion she and Henry had endured as they readied themselves for work and school respectively had left her somewhat drained and emotional, it was a welcome relief to drop him at the school gates. Regina held no doubt their debate would be rekindled later this evening as Henry`s stubborn streak ran every bit as deep as his mothers.

"Your usual M-Madame Mayor?" Ruby chanced

"No. A peppermint tea if you would be so kind Ms. Lucas"

Ruby`s face scrunched with the surprise order and cordiality of Madame Mayor who if she admitted looked ashen and drawn. Quickly making the requested peppermint tea Ruby returned to her tasks as Regina lost to her musings absently took a sip before clamping a hand quickly over her mouth barrelling through Leroy in her haste to reach the restroom.

"Hey watch it sista" Leroy grumped as he spun around bouncing against the counter "What`s with her?"

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders. Pushing the door to the restroom gently open she could hear retching coming from inside

"Madame Mayor?" She called softly as she slowly entered the restroom "Regina?"

Flushing Regina straightened her attire before emerging from the stall. Her pallor ashen, her eyes sunken she lifted her chin to regard Ruby in the mirror as she cleansed herself at the sink

"Ms. Lucas. To what do I owe the pleasure of a restroom visit?"

Ruby was at the very least expecting a scathing acerbic response and although there was a hint of animosity in Regina`s tone Ruby quickly dismissed it for what she knew it was, a front.

"I was worried, you`ve been in here a long time"

"Yes. Well. As you probably heard I`m not exactly feeling myself today"

Ruby waited for an explanation but none was forthcoming

"I`ll make some fresh lemon-ice water. We could grab a booth and…"

"And what Ms. Lucas, compare notes about how much fun we had with Mr. Swan between the sheets?" Regina interjected angrily

And there was the response Ruby had been expecting.

Regina was shocked by her sudden outburst. Emma had relayed the truth of their alleged infidelity of that she was sure but somewhere deep in the dark recesses of an ex-Evil Queen`s mind there was a nagging suspicion that Emma was only telling her what she so desperately wanted to hear and although Regina wanted nothing more than to trust and believe in Emma, standing before the alleged `other woman` objectivity to the adulterous situation was proving somewhat difficult as her mind clouded, once again filling with doubt.

"Sure let`s compare notes. Mr. Swan was nice, handsome as fuck and had an amazing six pack. I should`ve known something was up especially around here `cause no guys are ever that sweet. That's it. That`s all I know which is _nothing_ compared to what you and Mr. Swan-Emma shared Madame Mayor." Ruby winked "So I have a better idea, let`s grab a booth and you tell me all about how excited you are to be carrying Emma`s child."

Regina`s eyebrows narrowed her eyes boring dangerously into Ruby who simply shrugged her shoulders before almost skipping from the restroom leaving Madame Mayor to follow sullenly behind, her lips drawn into a tight dark grimace. Unbeknownst to both women a pair of steely grey eye`s followed their journey through the diner watching their interaction intently, eager to glean any pertinent information about the Evil Queen and her relationships. Pouring them both a glass of lemon-ice water Ruby slipped into the booth watching as Regina stared down at her interlaced fingers her face unreadable.

"Y`ok. Feeling better?"

"Much thank you" Regina replied taking a sip of lemon-ice water "Now what brings you to the preposterous conclusion that I am with child?"

"Well… after last week`s infamous _Granny`s slapping incident_ and subsequent, _keep your hands off of MY Queen or you`ll have me to deal with_ Saviour speech"

Regina couldn`t help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes at what she believed to be Ruby`s dramatic exaggerations

"Kill thousands and you are merely feared. _Love-tap_ a saviour and you are suddenly infamous" Regina deadpanned

"That was harsh by-the-way. You should`ve just ripped her heart out and crushed it where she stood, it would've been kinder" Ruby scolded

"Duly noted for next time" Regina quipped but the quip fell decidedly flat

"Really?"

A silence stretched between them

"No. I`m unsure as to why I said that?"

"Uh huh." Ruby nodded "Well… when you dramatically disappeared after your _love-tap_ your um residue…"

"My residue?" Regina interjected arching an eyebrow

"It`s lilac"

"Lilac.?"

"You're a purple kinda gal, y`know?"

"Indeed but I wasn`t always the Evil Queen Ms. Lucas and since Henry, well let's just say I am striving to be… better. I suggest this new found goodness is the cause of the slight colour change of my residue, as you so aptly described it" Taking another sip of her beverage Regina was pleasantly surprised that Ms. Lucas` had indeed aided with her nausea "I`m assuming this isn`t the only evidence that points to my being with child?"

"You`ve suddenly switched from Granny`s European roasted to peppermint tea which is meant to help with morning sickness. Lemon-ice water is better."

Regina smirked devilishly another plausible excuse rolling easily from her tongue

"Dr. Whale suggested coffee could be a substantial precursor to my migraines and peppermint is meant to soothe headaches. Anything else for me to refute?"

Ruby`s face flashed with confusion surely she hadn`t been mistaken about Madame Mayors delicate state?

"You rushed to the restroom this morning almost kicking Leroy for a field goal"

"Merely an upset stomach. Henry and I ate bad pizza for dinner last night." Regina explained clutching her purse "Now if that is all I am a busy woman who is extremely late for work?"

Regina smiled wickedly believing she had won their tussle as Ruby threw her last die ready to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat

"It`s your scent"

"Elaborate." Regina`s patience had worn thin her scent being the only evidence she couldn`t refute

"You and Emma each have unique scents…"

"Yes. Yes. I know how wolves differentiate scents Ms. Lucas. Do you take your Queen for a complete fool? Please stop dragging this out and get on with it"

Ruby crinkled her nose

"Your scent isn`t separate anymore, its-its-its… tangled. Intertwined with Emma. Holy fucking shit balls Regina, you and Emma are braided. Holy shit." Ruby`s hand flew up to her mouth slapping across it

Regina closed her eyes, inhaling deeply she simply nodded

"You know?"

"I had my suspicions"

"Emma doesn't know about any of this, does she?"

Regina gently shook her head

"No. I wanted to tell her. I tried but seeing you two together talking at the counter…" Regina drifted off

"Oh. My. God. That's why you gave her the _love-tap_ to end all _love-taps_."

"Yes. Well. I may not have been in full receipt of all the facts and I may have misjudged you, Ms. Lucas" Regina grit out

"Was that an apology, you _never_ apologise? Holy shit balls Regina, you really do fucking love her, don`t you?"

"Irrevocably and eternally it would appear" Regina admitted somewhat sadly

"Holy shit this is serious." Ruby shouted excitedly "You`re having Emma`s kid, you share true love and you`re braided. This _never_ happens. Congratulations."

"Ms. Lucas really? Language and for goodness sake be quiet and try to remain calm, this is our secret." Regina quickly scanned the diner to see if anyone had overheard "This must remain our secret until I have found the courage to inform Emma."

"My lips are zipped Madame Mayor but do it soon, the longer you wait the harder it'll be."

"Emma has a predisposition for running especially from me. I`m unsure as to how she is going to react after I behaved so poorly and now I fear I would not survive her abandonment again"

"Regina. You are Emma`s true love…"

Regina nodded as she stood.

"Ms. Lucas we both know that in this instance true love might not be enough. Now I really must head to the office. Thank you for your assistance the lemon-ice water and the chat has made quite the difference"

"You have my number if you need a-a… friend." Ruby smiled

Regina`s smile reached her eye`s

"Likewise, Ms. Lucas. Good afternoon"

Lost to thoughts of what a real friendship with Madame Mayor would be like Ruby was about to exit the booth when Snow slid menacingly in beside her

"That looked cosy" Snow spat

"Huh?"

"You`re a traitor to your Queen"

"Snow I don`t have time for your bullshit. The Snow White I know wouldn`t Micky Finn her friends let alone her daughter, you crossed a line it was almost…evil"

"Suddenly the Evil Queen is good and I, Queen Snow am evil. Do you hear yourself Red?" Standing Snow glared at Ruby "You`ve chosen your side, be warned wolf this is a battle to the death"

Stalking from Granny`s Snow left a confused Ruby glaring after her, pulling out her phone she quickly shot off a text message

"What is going on? This place is fucking nuts!"

 _SQ_

Throwing the pen tucked behind her ear onto her desk Emma`s thoughts drifted to Regina, she had thought that their reconciliation would help with the constant ache but as the day passed it once again began to build from a quiet thrum into a dull roar

"Fuck. What is that?" Emma groused, vigorously rubbing her chest before wiping the back of her hand across her clammy beaded brow

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Feeling a bit off. It`s nothing" Emma dismissed David`s concern as she continued to leaf through reports she needed Regina to sign off on.

"C`mon kid. I`m your dad, you know you can tell me anything"

"And have you run straight to her, thanks but no thanks."

David sighed

"Emma…"

"No David. I`ll never forgive her and you`re beginning to tread a fine line too"

"You could at least consider moving back home?"

"You have some fucking nerve, move back home are you fucking kidding me? After what your darling wife did, you`re fucking insane"

"Emma come on your not being fair, Snow made a mistake"

"A mistake? Not being fair? I`ll tell you what`s not fair. Your turning a blind eye while Snow, my deranged mother destroyed the happiness of my son and Regina, the latter of which-if you hadn`t already guessed, I`m abso-fucking-lutely crazy about. The apartment never felt like home, it wasn`t and will _never_ be my home, ever! And who`s fault is it that I`m at Granny`s huh, who`s? I was happy, for the first time in my miserable life I was so fucking happy." Emma refused to let her tears fall instead she focussed on her anger "Regina was and will always be my home. Did you think transforming back to Ms. Swan my feelings would change? I know I`ve loved and been in love with Regina forever, even before we met she`s always held my heart. Regina`s it for me." Emma was shocked by her own admission

 _Holy fuck. Regina`s it for me!_

"Woah kid. Ok-ay. Ok-ay calm down."

Emma rubbed her chest vigorously

"What`s with this fucking ache all of the time?"

David frowned knowingly as he turned back to his task of tidying the filing cabinet

"Beats me"

Emma flashed David a look

 _Why would he lie?_

Files slipped through David`s fingers his mouth sagged wide as Regina, her wholesome figure with noticeable curves in all the right places sashayed through the station towards Emma. Her beautiful smile bewitching the sheriff who believed in this moment Regina had never looked sexier. Placing her hands resolutely onto the desk her pupils were blown, flushed dark with arousal and yet to leave those of the sheriff. Fisting Emma`s shirt she pulled her possessively from her chair across the desk towards her. Emma`s lips were soft and sweet as they moved gently against her own, nipping Emma`s lower lip between her teeth there was a moment of hesitation but Emma just smiled as Regina slipped her tongue between lips that parted readily, deepening the kiss. The future flashed before both of their eyes, the ache within their hearts subsided. This was home.

Distanced by the desk all movement ceased

"I love you"

"I love you"

Eyes simply holding the other's attention

"Keep Storybrooke safe Sheriff"

"Keep making those daft edicts Madame Mayor"

Their smiles reacting involuntary to one another

"I`d like you _home_ directly after your shift, Saviour"

"Yes _my_ Queen"

Turning on her heel Regina winked at Charming, a devilish smile playing across her lips. David could only continue to gawk looking to-and-fro from the retreating Mayor to his love-struck daughter as he desperately tried to process the depth of emotion and fealty he had witnessed flowing equally between them

"Do you understand?"

David nodded

 _This isn't simply true love, your souls are braided._


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am adrift in a sea of mediocrity my apologies to all.

Eros Ramazzotti & Anastacia - I Belong to You. ( **Regina`s translation is in bold.** ) My Italian isn't great so if I`ve mistranslated you have my humble apologies. I did my best with limited knowledge of such a beautiful language. The song is worth a listen & without fail it always reminds me of Emma & Regina.

TW: Gold & Fluff ;0) Religious profanity.

Flipped Ch14

Gold smiled as Madame Mayor, heels clipping at a trot, indignation curling her upper lip stormed through the pawn shop towards the counter looking every bit the imposing former Evil Queen she was.

"You knew." She spat

"Now. Now dearie. Is it wise to be this irate in your, delicate condition?"

"I was unaware I had taken out a full page advertisement in the Storybrooke Mirror announcing the impending visitation of the stork." Regina quipped pinching the bridge of her nose

Gold simply tittered

"Perhaps a temporary truce and some tea Madame Mayor?"

Regina nodded her assent. Hobbling to the entrance Mr. Gold turned the sign hanging upon the door to closed before escorting Madame Mayor into the back of the musty pawn shop.

"Peppermint?"

Regina furrowed her brow Golds cordiality was, unsettling

"Yes. That would be, nice"

"Don`t worry dearie it`s not laced with poison that`s more your forte"

"Touché"

They shared a knowing glance. Preparing their tea in silence Gold quietly studied the woman sitting opposite, his greatest study. Proffering a china tea cup Regina grasped it tentatively before placing it gently onto the antique table separating them. Taking a sip Gold exhaled a satisfying sigh

"Yours and the Saviours is a tale as old as time your Majesty. I have watched your dalliances over centuries. Your eternal true love for one another is quite endearing, and tragic, if not just a tad sickening. Bards will sing of the legend of The Evil Queen and her Saviour for millennia to come, if-you-like-that-kind-of-thing?" Gold tittered

Regina quirked an eyebrow her interest piqued

"It really has been quite droll watching you fall in love repeatedly."

Regina rolled her eyes

"Really imp? Do not test my patience. Repeatedly?"

"The Fates are three sister deities, incarnations of destiny and life. Their names are Clotho, the one who spins the thread of life;Lachesis, she who draws the lots and determines how long one lives, by measuring the thread of life; and Atropos **,** the inevitable, she who chose how someone dies by cutting the thread of life with her shears. A tragic miscalculation by Atropos with her shears left them with little choice but to intertwine, entangle and, braid an intricate pattern throughout the centuries between your life thread and that of your saviour" Gold tittered " _I will always find_ _you_ belongs to no-one other than you and your Saviour; one soul cannot survive without the other."

"I know of the fates." Regina tutted "You expect me to believe the fates have orchestrated the entirety of mine and the Saviours destiny`s over lifetimes and that the Charming`s true love axiom of, _I will always find you_ is actually ours and has been centuries in the making? Do not mistake me for a fool imp. _"_

"Believe what you will dearie but despite the many obstacles placed within your path, and trust me there have been many, you _always_ find one another" He stated matter-of-factly" _I will always find you_ is the axiom of the braid, which the fates created solely for you and your lost true love."

"What of Daniel and the Lion Tattoo?"

"Merely the bitter sting of first love and the untruths of inferior fairy magic dearie"

Gold took another sip of tea before continuing

"The braid is a sliver of light piercing through the darkness. An honourable virtue tempering villainous depravity. The burning passion and desire of a saviour for her Queen. _Your_ saviour`s love for you is infinite, unwavering and pure and ultimately it's her devotion to you, _her_ Queen that always leads…"

Gold sighed shaking his head

"Leads?" Questioned Regina not liking the sudden pitch of her stomach

"Because of the braid your true love eclipses that of all others dearie, even the Charming`s is paltry in comparison."

"Have our lives ever been our own. How many lifetimes have we endured?"

"Countless." Gold sounded almost wistful "Souls drawn together life after life always destined for the same fate. Yours, a fragile heart shattered because of Atropos` careless mistake" Gold scrutinised Regina "Although…" He chirped looking deep into Regina

"Countless" Regina whispered her face desolate "Countless meaningless lifetimes…"

Gold smiled knowingly

"What is it that you wish dearie?"

"This lifetime…" Regina drifted off "Emma"

"Ah-ah. dearie" Gold waggled his finger in warning "Be careful what you wish for as once the fates tie the braid your adventures and dalliances with the saviour throughout time will be at an end and your destiny`s sealed. Are you truly willing to give up your depravity in this life and the next for nothing more than a pathetic orphan?"

A lilac plume left in Regina`s wake Golds answer

"About time dearie. My debt to you and Emma is repaid. It`s time I let the fates tie your braid. It`s time for the final sacrifice, your Majesty" Gold tittered with glee.

SQ

Pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off the next impending headache or clutching her hand to her chest were Regina`s go to actions of late. Unable to imbibe a calming tumbler of apple cider or something much stronger she sat in her dimly lit study, Eros Ramazzotti`s dulcet tones drifting through the airwaves trying his best to soothe her thoughts, how was she going to explain the braid and their pregnancy to Emma?"

Adrift, within her reverie the Sheriff entered the mansion unnoticed. Kicking off her _hobnail_ boots, _as Regina referred to her work footwear._ Emma folded her arms across her chest, leaning her lithe frame lazily against the hardwood doorframe she admired the beautiful brunette from afar who, eyes closed silently mouthed the lyrics of an Italian/English collaboration that Emma had never heard before. Continuing her adoration Emma was spellbound, her heart stilled as a familiar warmth spread throughout her entirety, her lopsided smile and love for _her_ Queen swelling with each passing moment.

"You have a beautiful smile Ms. Swan. I admit to having missed it"

"Thank you." Emma replied coyly as she took a tentative step towards Regina "Is that your roundabout way of saying you`ve missed me, your Evilness?"

Rising form her chair rounding her desk Regina took a tentative step towards the blonde "What if it were, Mr. Swan?"

Emma staggered backwards her hand splayed across her heart feigning injury at the use of her transformed moniker. Worrying her lip, she took another step forward drawn to Regina like a moth to a flame, green never leaving chocolate both gliding ever closer until only a breath separated them

"Dance with me?" Emma breathed her hands coming to rest upon Regina`s shapely hips, guiding the brunette delicately closer until their bodies pressed tightly together, the air between them non-existent.

Regina could only watch as her hands under their own volition meandered their way along Emma`s toned abdomen to gently fist the blonde`s shirt between ample breasts stilling over a true heart that beat in sync with her own. Lifting her chin slightly their introspection of each other in this moment was unwavering.

 _Adesso no, non voglio più difendermi,  
Supererò dentro di me gli ostacoli,  
I miei momenti più difficili, per te.  
_

"What`s he…" Emma`s breath ghosted Regina`s soft lips her hands lost in brunette tresses

" **Now, I don`t want to defend myself,**

 **I`ll overcome obstacles within me,**

 **My most difficult moments, for you"**

Regina breathed into Emma, her fists tangling in the fabric of her light blue shirt wanting nothing more than to cocoon herself safely within _her_ saviour

 _There is no reason,  
there's no rhyme: it's crystal clear.  
I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.  
Every time I look into your eyes you make me love you_

Barely moving the air was thick such was the intensity with which they beheld each other

 _Questo inverno finirà_

" **This Winter will end"**

 _I do truly love you_  
 _  
Fuori e dentro me_

" **Outside and inside me"**

 _How you make me love you_

 _Con le sue difficoltà_

" **With its difficulties"**

 _And I do truly love you_

 _I belong to you, you belong to me forever_

Ghosting Regina`s soft lips with her own Emma mouthed _forever_ against them

 _Want you, baby I want you  
and I thought that you should know that I believe.  
You're the wind that's underneath my wings,  
I belong to you, you belong to me._

 _Ho camminato su pensieri ripidi_

" **I overcame dark thoughts"  
**

 _You are my fantasy_

 _Per solitudini e deserti aridi_

" **Through loneliness and barren deserts"**

 _You are my gentle breeze_

 _Al ritmo della tua passione ora io vivrò_

" **To the beat of your passion is how I will live"**

 _And I'll never let you go_

Leaning into Emma`s touch Regina eye`s fluttered closed as she placed a tender kiss against the blonde`s palm nestling gently against her cheek

 _L'amore attraverserò_  
 **"The love I will cross"**

 _You're the piece that makes me whole_  
 _  
Le onde dei suoi attimi_

" **The waves of its moments"**

 _I can feel you in my soul_

 _Profondi come oceani_

" **Deep as oceans"**

 _Vincerò per te le paure che io sento,_

" **I will win for you, the fears that I feel"**

 _Quanto bruciano dentro le parole  
che non ho più detto, sai,_

" **How they burn in the words,**

 **I never said, you know"**

"I love you Emma" Chocolate reverently holding green

 _Want you, baby I want you  
and I thought that you should know that I believe._

 _Lampi nel silenzio siamo noi_

" **Flashes in the silence we"**

 _I belong to you, you belong to me_

 _You're the wind that's underneath my wings,  
I belong to you, you belong to me._

 _Adesso io ti sento_

" **Now I can feel you"**

 _I will belong forever  
to... you... _

The music gave way to silence, trembling Regina captured Emma`s lips softly.

Feeling her desire for Regina flare Emma abruptly sprang half a step backwards placing a sliver of distance between their bodies

"What the hell?" Regina panted her chest rising noticeably, bereft at the saviour`s sudden rejection and reluctance to hold her attention "I thought-Don`t you want this?"

Emma instantly reached for Regina as green hesitantly sought to reassure chocolate

"You know I do. You have no idea how badly I want to make love to and with you."

"I`m sensing a but Ms. Swan"

"And we always come back to Ms. Swan when your upset" Emma sighed heavily

"It`s really quite simple; Do you, or do you not want me or is it the slutty wolf pup you desire after-all?"

"Fuck you. That was way below the fucking belt, your evilness."

Regina quirked an accusatory eyebrow as moment of awkward silence extended between them

"I do. I want you Regina." Emma whispered "You and only you"

Cupping Emma`s cheek Regina stepped forward closing the distance between them. Pressing herself firmly against the saviour`s athletic body she guided the blonde towards the couch urging her to sit. Breathing raggedly Emma`s arousal flared, white hot desire pooling in her lower abdomen. Regina was all too aware that her panties are uncomfortably moist, flooded with wanton desire as she straddled Emma`s thighs, her new favourite position.

"Regina" Emma`s eyes were blown, dark with arousal, her fingers kneading the brunette`s ass over the fabric of her dress "I`m-it`s-I`m… I need t-"

Regina Invaded Emma`s mouth, their tongues dancing a passionate duel neither eager to win, both willing to just continue exploring each other for as long as possible. Gripping Regina`s ass, kissing her passionately Emma`s pelvis involuntary rotated causing friction between her jeans and Regina`s heated core. A high pitched inhale escaped Regina`s lips as she breathlessly broke the kiss, her eyes desperately trying to read Emma who looked everywhere except at Regina.

"Emma?"

The saviour was distraught as Regina looked between her thighs at the unexpected bulge in the blonde`s pants. Remaining silent her gaze locked with Emma`s asking silent permission. A slight nod and an audible gulp saw Regina`s deft fingers quickly releasing the button fly of Emma`s skinny jeans before motioning to the blonde to lift her hips allowing Regina to easily slide the jeans and boy boxers from her pert ass and toned legs effectively freeing Emma`s magnificence from its tight bindings.

"How?" Regina asked incredulously her stomach clenching as chocolate feasted upon Emma`s magnificence as it twitched and pulsed against her sticky abdomen

"All magic comes with a price dearie" Emma rolled her eyes pulling off her best Rumpelstiltskin impersonation

Throwing her head back Regina couldn`t retain her snort or the genuine laughter that followed

"You`re disappointed. Repulsed." Emma stated dejectedly trying to squirm out from under Regina

"No. Emma no. Look at me. It`s ok" Regina soothed gently holding Emma`s chin between her fingertips forcing her to make eye contact "Ms. Swan, you truly are _my_ idiot" She smiled lovingly placing a tender peck to the saviour`s lips "You could never repulse me. You are beautiful Emma in whatever guise."

Leaning into Emma Regina fiddled with the hem of her shirt, lifting it over the saviour`s head she threw it to the floor before returning to her kiss her passionately. Softly rocking into Emma`s lap, Regina`s motion caused her sleek black dress to ride up a little higher exposing her slender olive thighs

"Aah" Emma exhaled softly as Regina`s moist lace panties slid along her sticky length

Regina`s lips curled devilishly as she reached behind Emma unclasping her bra which befell to the same fate as her shirt sailing over her head to lay strewn across the floor. Leaning back Regina gasped in amazement her pupils fully dilated as she admired Emma`s vivacious body.

"Mr. Swan was magnificent but Emma, you are simply… divine"

Wrapping her fingers around Emma`s thick shaft Regina began to stroke along Emma`s length, swallowing thickly the saviour`s head tilted backwards her eyes fluttering closed as the brunette continued with her ministrations.

"You`re not disappointed?" Emma breathed heavily "With Mr. Swan?"

Biting her lip Regina shook her head

"My only concern Ms. Swan…" Regina drifted off leaning in closer to whisper into the shell of Emma`s ear "Is… Do you possess the skills to fuck me into a month of Sundays like Mr. Swan once promised?"

"Holy Fuck!"

"Take me to bed, Em-mah"

SQ

Heart racing standing behind Regina, Emma methodically de-robed the brunette. Pulling gently upon the zipper of Regina`s black dress she placed tender kisses along the nape of a slender neck to newly exposed shoulders, the olive skin of the brunette involuntary dimpling under _her_ saviour`s touch. Slipping over wholesome curves with ease Regina`s dress pooled at her feet, the brunette starting slightly as Emma gently grasped her biceps rotating the brunette within her embrace. Tracing a delicate trail of kisses along the column of the brunette`s neck, between pert breasts and down along a toned abdomen Emma knelt at the feet _her_ Queen. Tilting her chin green demanded the attention of chocolate over the apex of slender thighs. Biting her lower lip Regina held the saviour's rapt attention inhaling sharply as deft fingers grazed olive skin to bunch elastic either side of her hips ripping apart her last vestiges of decency.

Parting her legs slightly Regina`s heady scent flooded Emma`s senses as with broad, soft strokes from a flat tongue Emma licked the length of the brunette's labia, intermittently kissing slender olive thighs Emma would again return with a flick of her tongue over Regina`s engorged bundle of nerves. Taking Regina into her mouth Emma sucked softly, quickly flicking, darting her tongue across her engorged nub from different directions, each motion eliciting a trembling of legs and a sharp intake of breath from the brunette as fingers woven into blonde strands pulled Emma closer to her centre demanding… more.

"Oh God Emma." Regina panted

Pressing her lips against Regina`s Emma swallowed the brunette`s moans as they spilled over soft lips. A skilled tongue pushing past lips readily parted, Emma lapped softly at flesh tussling for dominance, the blonde`s arousal pulsating distractingly as Regina`s fingers travelled along her erect shaft tracing languid circles across the slick, sticky head of her magnificence.

"Aah" Regina`s mouth captured Emma`s soft moan as she pulled the blonde down onto the bed "Regina"

Kissing her way along soft toned legs Regina placed gentle kisses upon the inside of Emma`s knees before kissing her way along the blonde`s athletic thighs. Massaging Emma`s scrotum with delicate feather light touches she gripped the shaft of Emma`s engorged hardness with the other, stroking back and forth Regina slowly lowered her head, closer, closer until her tongue flicked between kiss swollen lips dancing languidly across Emma`s sensitive head, circling, catching sticky drops of pre-cum as they leaked; Lower. Lower until Regina`s tongue darted and licked beneath a sensitive ridge.

"Hoy fuck Regina w-what…" Emma`s mind was blown "Regina" she panted her pelvis bucking involuntary

Tracing open mouthed kisses down one side of Emma`s shaft Regina, sucking gently upon Emma`s scrotum, gently placed more open mouthed kisses upwards along the other side of Emma`s shaft until her mouth was once again hovering just above a sticky head. Placing a kiss against Emma`s tip she opened her mouth sucking _her_ saviour deep inside.

"Jesus Mary Mother of God" Emma gasped her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Regina`s head bobbed upon her hardness.

Unable to resist Emma wove her fingers through brunette strands pulling Regina`s mouth slowly down over her shaft until every inch of her was inside the brunette`s moist, warm mouth. Regina gagged as the tip of Emma`s erection hit the back of her throat, her mouth widening to let a mixture of spittle and pre-seminal fluid escape in stringy strands that dripped down onto the blonde`s thighs. Rocking her hips gently Emma continued to push herself back and forth into Regina`s mouth, while the brunette`s tongue danced and flicked over and around her engorged hardness, groans of unbridled pleasure rumbled throughout the blonde`s chest.

"Holy fuck. Regina… I-I can`t…"

Regina smiled wickedly as she released Emma from the confines of her moist warm mouth with a loud plop, the blonde driven by lust and the loss of the warm cavern surrounding her suddenly reversed their positions on the bed.

Crawling along Regina`s body Emma rested on her forearms smiling widely gravitating closer, closer until their lips re-connected, the taste of both their essences sweet and heavy upon their lips, their kisses slow and tender. Emma`s hands tussled brunette strands gently tilting Regina`s chin exposing the soft expanse of her neck and cleavage that demanded nothing but her undivided attention. A pepper of open mouthed kisses leaving Regina`s soft skin flushed and tinging in their wake as she now flicked the tip of her tongue over a swollen pert nipple before blowing gently causing Regina`s olive skin to once again dimple. Sucking sharply Regina`s chest arched into the blonde's mouth as she paid attention to the brunette`s neglected nipple, nibbling, flicking, sucking before releasing with a breathy pop

"Em-mah" Regina breathed putting her hands into blonde strands pulling the saviour up along her body until resting on her palms above her Emma`s engorged tip grazed her clit before sliding along her flat of her stomach "Emma please" Regina begged her breathing heavy and ragged "I-I need you"

Spreading her thighs wider Regina gave silent permission. Inhaling sharply. Once. Twice. Regina fisted the bed linen as the tip of Emma`s hardness rubbed against her before inching slowly inside. Regina`s eye`s startled as Emma tensing her glutes inched deeper into her tight silky folds

"Y`ok? Am I hurting you?" Emma worried searching chocolate for any discomfort

"Don`t stop" Regina breathed into Emma taking the blonde`s lower lip between her teeth "Don`t stop"

Emma slowly rotated her hips, Regina moving in unison, involuntary bucking against the blonde`s movement setting a steady rhythm. Rotate. Back. Rotate. Back. A soft whimper finally escaping the brunette`s lips as Emma filled _her_ Queen completely. Brow upon brow their mouths agape a mere breath from the other struggling for air… green revered chocolate

"Em-mah. Fuck me" Regina begged

Emma thrust urgently, almost violently into Regina

"Emma!" Regina hissed arching her back from the linen sheets dragging her fingertips down Emma`s strong back "Oh God!"

"Regina" Emma breathed flashing her lopsided grin

It was all Regina could do to bite her lip muffling the guttural moans reverberating deep within her thorax as every urgent almost violent thrust of their hips tightened her muscles around Emma`s shaft. Looking down between their bodies to where she disappeared inside Regina, Emma`s shaft glistened with a mixture of both their viscous liquids

"Holy. Fuck. Regina." Each word punctuated by a thrust "You`re. So. Fucking. Beautiful… Aahhh. Fuck"

Regina couldn`t formulate a coherent thought let alone put voice to words, her guttural moans Emma`s motivation to fuck the brunette as hard and as deep as she could. Regina`s eye`s rolled into the back of her head irrevocably adrift. Engulfed. Infused with everything Emma; Shallow puffy breaths against her neck. Open mouthed kisses along her jaw only to suck violently upon her pulse point. Emma`s hardness and girth laying her wide, slipping in and out at a frantic pace, filling her. Fucking her. Loving her.

Shaking violently Regina arched from the bed, every nerve and fibre firing and reacting simultaneously. Fisting the linen sheet tightly she crashed back onto the mattress her muscles tightening around Emma`s hardness.

"Em-mah. Oh God. Oh God. Emma." Regina screamed

"I-I- Reginaaaaaa"

Slowing her urgency to shallow deliberate strokes Emma pulsated and twitched wildly inside Regina`s tight channel as the muscles in her lower abdomen tensed drawing out both of their orgasms. Draped over Regina Emma was lulled towards sleep by the steady rhythm of the brunette`s heartbeat beneath her. Completely spent perspiration lay cool upon their skin as Regina wrapped her arms tightly around _her_ saviour

"Mine?"

"Yours"

SQ

AN: Really just a filler chapter I wanted our girls to re-connect… sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Apologies for my hiatus, just to say, my 5-month-old daughter & her Mummy are very grateful for your continued patience with Mama & now that my beautiful baby is sleeping through the night I have a few free hours. A big shout out to all those who DM`d. Thank you, you know who you are. I think we are nearing an end & I`m kind of rusty so please be kind & I`m not exactly sure this is where I intended the story to lead but, it is what it is, and we are where we are so, Ah yes… **

**TW: Snow! A surprise. A diabolical decision & angst-y fluffiness**

Flipped Ch15

A rusted brown Ford that had seen better days sat across the street from the Mayoral Mansion. Half hidden by the early evening mist and the shadows cast by street lamps its smouldering occupant drummed her fingers mechanically against its worn steering wheel. Abruptly stilling her fingers the object of her exasperation, the blonde Sheriff, oblivious to her thorough scrutiny, hummed a cheery ditty as she strolled to the Mayoral Mansion`s door, seemingly without a care in the world.

Shaking her head in disappointed disbelief Snow`s rage grew exponentially, palms slamming sharply upon the steering wheel she let out a shrill that quickly deepened into a throaty roar. Scrutinising the Mansion Snow`s knuckles blanched, her face contorting into an ugly mask as two silhouettes intimately fused to become one. The sequential switching of lights from the vestibule to the landing eventually leading to the master bedroom had Snow fiercely slamming the trucks door.

Stalking towards the Mansion the pixie haired woman scanned Mifflin street, lips curling into an evil sneer she internally congratulated herself, pleased no one would bear witness to her impending transgressions. Placing her hand firmly around the door knob it snicked gently open and with one final cautionary glance over her shoulder she slipped inside.

Positively vibrating Snow crept up the Mayoral Mansions creaky oak staircase and along the landing. Rooted on the threshold of the master bedroom her fury continued to simmer as unable to muffle or mute the immeasurable, unbridled pleasure and mutual gratification emanating from the master bedroom her fingernails cut deep bloody swathes into the palms of her hands. Biding her time for her grand entrance she impatiently waited for the sordid fornication between Evil Queen and Saviour to cease.

SQ

In the safety of each other's arms on the fringe of sleep neither the brunette nor blonde heard the door to the bedroom creak open, it was only the snapping of the cuff around her wrist and with it the nauseating dampening of her magic that Regina roused, releasing a stifled gasp she pressed her exposed nakedness closer to _her_ saviour

"Emma" Regina stressed fearfully

"Baby" Voice thick with sleep Emma drew the brunette impossibly closer "Bad dream?" Absently brushing aside brunette strands Emma nuzzled herself against delicate olive skin, placing gentle kisses wherever lips brushed warmth "I`m right here, forever yours"

"You most certainly are not HERS!" Snow`s rage erupted witnessing the intimacy of the moment "You`re a Charming and they most certainly do not cavort with miller's daughters masquerading as Evil Queens"

Startled, Emma instinctively rolled Regina onto her back shielding her from the unpredictable wrath of their unwanted interloper. Adrenaline coursing through her, Emma`s heart beat frantically as eyes wild and deranged her estranged mother stood at the foot of the bed. Inhaling deeply Emma smiled reassuringly upon Regina only garnering a nervous tight half smile that drifted to a cuffed wrist in return.

 _Give me a fucking break. I`m too tired for my mother and her shit tonight_

Lifting herself from atop the brunetteEmma`s gaze never left Snow. Fishing for Regina`s discarded bathrobe by the side of the bed she handed it to the naked woman. It was with trembling hands that the brunette fastened it tightly around her waist before drawing the bunched fabric with a clenched fist over her heart, not only in an attempt at hiding the unexpected shame of her nakedness, but moreover to conceal her laid bare devotion to the blonde who still protectively positioned herself between their deranged interloper and herself.

"It's no use trying to hide your shame, _your Majesty_ " Snow`s icy connotation chilled Regina to the core, her tone glaringly familiar "I was privy to your corruption and perversion of my daughter in all its animalistic glory"

"For fuck sake Snow-Mom. It`s not-you don`t understand. Please will you just listen?" Emma implored

"How dare you treat your mother with such disrespect?" Snow chastised "It`s clear the Evil Queen has you under her thrall, why else would you dishonour your family and risk _true love_?"

Regina and Emma looked between each other somewhat bemused

"What are you talking about? Regina`s my…"

"Oh, honey" Snow interjected "Its Ruby. Ruby`s your true love." She sing-songed such was her glee at the revelation

Emma`s throat constricted, a strangled incredulous high pitched "Ruby`s my true love?" escaping

"Of course, silly me you wouldn't remember" Snow replied, an unnatural lilt to her voice "Well I suppose you were a little worse for wear that wonderful night." Giggling haughtily Snow acted like the fateful night she`d roofied her daughter and Ruby were something to celebrate "I witnessed you and Ruby share a magical night and come morn you were no longer that accursed abomination but my beautiful daughter, Princess Emma."

"Your recollection of that night is somewhat skewed dear"

"What Regina said. That night is all kinds of hinkey" Emma shuddered at her non-memories "And I`d be really happy if we never spoke about it again"

Emma had repeatedly wondered about her returning femininity and despite having many theories she knew she and Ruby hadn`t been remotely intimate, so the magical mystery remained, however a momentary glance towards Regina where chocolate refused to meet green left Emma with no doubt that the brunette harboured a secret, a secret that was long overdue in its telling.

Sighing heavily at her mother's insistence and Regina`s mistrust Emma extracted herself from the bed. Grabbing clothes haphazardly strewn around the bedroom she wasted no time in stepping into her hipsters, once again positioning herself protectively between Regina and her mother.

"W-what is that an-and why-why do you have it?" Snow snarled horrified her finger pointing, waggling wildly in the air before slapping flat across her eyes "I don`t want to see it"

"Bursting unannounced into my bedroom appears to be habit forming dear, and if I remember rightly you enjoyed quite the show of Mr Swan wearing nothing more than my red lace panties and a pillow to spare his blushes"

"Regina" Emma clipped "Not helping"

"Sorry dear"

"Well if this isn`t just all kinds of awkward." Emma stated wriggling into her hipsters "All magic comes with a price dearie" Emma again reiterated Rumpelstiltskin`s infamous catchphrase "And this" Emma pointed to her crotch as she slipped her jeans over her ass "Is my price for accidently enacting the incan-incan…"

"Incantation dear." Regina finished disrupting Emma`s flow

"Again, what Regina said. How come I can never remember that? Incantation. Incantation. Incantation." Emma iterated before continuing with her explanation while fastening her belt "… Enacting the incan-spell that transformed me into Mr. Swan." Emma finished "I`m decent"

"YOU." Snow`s fury once again was entirely focused upon Regina "You cursed my beautiful daughter leaving her a deformed abomination, a freak forever…"

"I think that`s quite enough dear"

Regina`s temper immediately flared silencing the pixie haired woman who`d expected the Evil Queen to remain silent due to her magical restraint. Rising from the bed Regina pressed herself against Emma`s back, their hands instinctively intertwining, drawing strength of one another.

"I will not allow you to continue with your diatribe. Emma most certainly is _not_ an abomination nor is she a freak" Regina`s tone softened "Emma is quite the remarkable young woman despite my misguided cruelty towards you and her father. Unfortunately, and much to my exasperation she has inherited the Charming idiocy, which has led to our worst predicament to date. I only tried to assist. I never meant to fall-"

"Assist?" Venom laced Snow`s every word "Leading her into a debauched, deviant affair? Keeping her from the promise of true love and the bosom of her family. You`re a master manipulator whichever realm, the Evil Queen is incapable of love or of being loved"

Emma`s temper threatened to best her

"Whoa. Hold on there a minute little miss high and mighty. I`m tired of trying to convince you. Mom please." Emma implored "Regina, the incredible mother of your grandson _is_ my true love. I love Regina. Regina loves me. Deal with it" Emma squeezed Regina`s hand reassuringly

"Snow" Regina humoured the brunette "I know the situation between us is less than ideal but I love your daughter and she, for unfathomable reasons that I dare not question, loves me-"

In one fluid movement Snow pulled David`s hidden sword from its sheath. Staring glassy eyed along its shaft the tip pierced the delicate skin beneath Emma`s chin

"Mom" Emma gasped painfully

"The Evil Queen is incapable of love." A familiar voice reverberated from inside a plume of red mist swirling wildly, enveloping Snow

"No. It can`t be." Regina breathed "It`s Impossible"

"I can see this façade has reached its natural conclusion. I was hoping to drive you apart through more peaceful methods but you are both far more stubborn than I had given credit for. You`ll both come to realise that, _love is weakness_ "

Emma gulped trying to remain motionless the sword still pressing dangerously into her throat as Regina, ashen and visibly shaken asked

" _Love is weakness?"_

"I`m sure you heard quite clearly darling. _Love is weakness_ " The swirling red mist cleared revealing an ethereal figure standing beside an entranced Snow, a figure that Regina recognised only too well "Surprise. Did you really think I would let you become a lovesick Charming? You are the Evil Queen, one does not simply walk away from such power and grandeur"

"Mother-Cora" Regina and Emma stated in astonished unison

"But you-you`re. We sent you through the portal-Snow she-" Emma grasped for an explanation that wasn`t forthcoming

"Oh, do try keep up dear. I see what you mean by the Charming idiocy darling. Now come along there is much to prepare if I am going to become corporeal. The powerful spark of _true love_ you carry within is pivotal to my return"

Regina`s face drained of colour, her arms wrapping protectively around her waist as Cora`s Machiavellian plan became crystal clear

"Mother. No. What you ask is only possible through blood magic and… _true love_ " Regina drifted off her body trembling "Over my dead body. You will never lay a hand upon our-"

"Oh, Regina do calm down darling" Cora interrupted "I`m not asking, I`m insisting and you already know over your dead body is not an option, but over the Saviours dead body…" Cora snickered "Now this is an interesting quandary to find oneself in, wouldn`t you agree? Decisions. Decisions"

"You are pure evil" Regina spat

"I like to think so darling" Cora beamed

"Regina w-what`s your fucking psycho mother talking about?" Emma groused as the tip of the sword held by Snow pressed deeper causing her to recoil into Regina as crimson droplets trickled starkly down her alabaster neck

"Oh my, isn`t this just delicious. You haven't divulged your delicate disposition to your true love and why do you suppose that is darling?"

"I am quite sure you are about to enlighten me Mother"

Regina stiffened against Emma who tightened her grasp upon the brunette`s hand

"It would appear true love has a slight hic-cup. Secrets and omissions Regina. Secrets and omissions. Tut-tut" Cora teased

"Mother please." Regina pleaded "I beg you"

Cora`s evil smile broadened. Staring into Emma`s misty greens they held the sorrow and confusion of betrayal, the seed of doubt having been far easier to sow than Cora had imagined

"Ah there`s no mistaking the bitter sting of a lover's betrayal. I`m sure you`ll learn the awful truth far too late to save the day, I merely want what is rightfully mine. Isn`t that right Regina, a life for a life?" Cora cackled cruelly "You see, Snow White had no idea what the black candle was truly capable of, let`s just say your precious mother got a little more than she bargained for when she corrupted her heart. As you performed your little séance forcing me into the portal all didn`t quite go to plan, a newly corrupted heart is a powerful entity. Perhaps I should just save us all the rigmarole and run you through where you stand so we can all move onto the next braid?"

"Braid?" Emma questioned again

"Oh, darling this is priceless. Without even realising the truth the saviours noble gesture of self-sacrifice ergo, protecting her _true love_ is once again repeated, and you were so close to breaking the curse this time" Cora crowed

"Curse?" Emma just couldn`t stop blurting

Snow once again exerted pressure onto the hilt of the sword eliciting a defiant groan of protest from the saviour

"Mother." Regina warned trying to ignite her magic which only fizzled causing an extreme wave nausea to wash over her

"Finally, I have your attention. I must admit this lengthy drawn-out process was becoming rather tedious. You look a little green around the gills darling, cuff got your magic?"

"Alright" Regina sighed "You win Mother. You win"

"Don`t I always darling? What a most pleasing decision. Snow White" Cora diverted her attention momentarily to the pixie haired woman "Sheathe your weapon. The Saviour is to remain unharmed for now although this depends completely upon my daughter's compliance"

"As you wish mistress" Snow droned sheathing her sword with unseeing eyes

"Regina what`s going on? I-I don`t understand any of this"

Looking up at Emma, Regina examined the blondes blood streaked neck, noting a small nick she draped her arms around Emma`s shoulders softly capturing her lips. Returning the kiss, Emma welcomed the contact pouring every ounce of love she held for the brunette through her lips and into _her_ Queen, reassurance that although Cora had tried she had failed in her attempt to sow the seeds of doubt, the strength and depth of their feelings too strong. Breathless Regina took a reluctant half-step back. Refusing to lift her face she instead held Emma`s hands between her own, looking reverently upon their intertwined fingers, too afraid to glance up into green for fear her heart would surely break.

"Oh, do hurry along with the melancholy goodbye I`m affording you darling. It`s enough to turn one`s stomach. It isn`t as if this is your first goodbye and with my imminent corporeal return I doubt it will be your last." Cora`s ethereal form goaded

"I love you." Regina breathed into Emma`s chest her fists kneading the silky fabric of the blonde's shirt

"Enough to share the secret you`ve been hiding from me?"

Stepping back Regina gentled Emma`s chin between her fingers tilting the blondes head until they faced each other

"Now is not the time to bicker" Sensing Emma pulling away Regina placed a silencing finger gently against the blonde`s kiss swollen lips. "I`m hoping I`ve given _my_ Saviour her best shot at banishing my evil Mother to the underworld permanently and in doing so, saving _her_ Mother and _her_ Queen. _Our family_ " Regina admitted

Green holding chocolate reverently, and as naturally as breathing Emma vibrated " _Our family_ " against Regina`s fingertip, both women adjusting to the weight of their words as their promise settled comfortably within.

"I find history repeating. Am I foolish to have offered my heart so freely, its fate once again within the wardship of a Charming?"

"I love you Regina." Emma reassured covering the brunette's lips with her own

"Enough." Cora bellowed "I`ve been more than accommodating allowing this pathetic exchange of weakness. Return to your rightful place, by my side Regina."

Stepping away from Emma their fingertips desperately held their tenuous link until under the scornful gaze of her ethereal mother Regina`s fingertips reluctantly slipped from those of the saviour

"I`ll find you." Emma promised "I will always find you" Rubbing her chest the fierce ache that once resided there returned with a vengeance

"I`m counting on it Charming." Regina sassed as she, Cora and Snow disappeared in a plume of red

SQ


	16. Chapter 16

Much later than anticipated, once again I offer apologies. I believe this to be the penultimate chapter. Please be kind I'm severely lacking in sleep, motivation and inspiration. Enjoy.

Flipped Ch16

Even before the trio of women vanished into a plume of red vapour Emma was in motion, bounding down the mansions wooden staircase _"I'm counting on it Charming"_ Regina's sass fuelled plea, bounced around her mind, bubbling through her ribs it ricocheted with painful shivers as she spoke animatedly into her phone

"David. Don't tell me you're a-fucking-sleep?"

"Wha-" David slurred into the sheriff's station phone, voice hoarse a half-lidded eye tried to focus on the clock hanging on the wall opposite

"Dad. For fuck sake. _Wake up!_ " Emma bellowed her last nerve being severely frayed by her idiot father

Lifting his head, and with the back of an awkward hand David swiped away the pool of drool at the corner of his mouth. Pinching his eyes, he stretched out the last remnants of sleep.

"Emma?"

"Dad! Listen… call the war council. I'll be there in ten"

"Emma. What-Emma!"

"David!" Emma huffed beginning to lose her temper. Regina was right. Her parents were self-entitled nincompoops "There isn't time to explain, just do as I ask."

"Emma?" David questioned into dead air "Why can't anything be simple around this place?"

SQ

Biting back an intense wave of nausea Regina's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, the sensation reminding her acutely of her painful reactions to her mother's magic. Swaying slightly, she waited with some discomfort for the sensation, and swirl of red vapour to dissipate. A traditional eyeroll and flood of relief accompanied the revelation of their location.

"Really mother? You could have used a little more imagination when choosing our destination."

"I find our location highly appropriate darling. Your mausoleum is secluded, and since the saviours unwarranted intrusion your blood magic only works in our favour" Cora chortled finding the situation highly amusing "Even if the saviour manages to find you, she and the Charming's will only be able to watch my transcendence. It's going to be quite magical"

Unaccustomed dread filled Regina, inwardly screaming the usually stoic Mayor began to crumble _'I'll find you. I will always find you'_ bounced around the brunette's mind, bubbling through her ribs it ricocheted with painful shivers sending her in a crumpled heap to the mosaic floor. "Mother please, do not destroy my happiness again" Regina begged her heart beginning to break

"Oh, for heaven's sake, do you always have to be so melodramatic?"

"You have destroyed my happiness across every incarnation. I love you Mother. I do, I just don`t understand why you hate me so?

"Oh, darling I don't hate you, on the contrary I love you as only a mother can love her child. Sacrificing your happiness has always been… unfortunate, but necessary for _our_ happy ending."

" _Our_ happy ending?"

"Why mine and the Dark One's of course, darling."

Regina's stomach pitched with the realisation that Gold had manipulated her, again

"He lied? Why, that treacherous little-" Regina seethed, the dread that consumed her only moments earlier slowly ebbing to leave a fiery anger that steeled her resolve "From Emma's transformation to our _friendly_ chat about the braid. It was all a manipulation to create the perfect balance of light and dark; a child of the braid. Mother?" Regina looked to Cora for answers

"Of course, he lied darling. Love is weakness. Your love for the saviour has you chasing rainbows and dancing with unicorns, no wonder you were more than a little distracted. You know you can only trust mother. I`ve done everything within my power to encourage and protect you darling, and with my transcendence I will be an unstoppable force across every realm"

Hot angry tears flowed freely, how had she been so blind? _Love is weakness_ reverberated through her mind. _Love is weakness_. No! she would not allow herself to be manipulated by Cora or Rumpelstiltskin. Love is strength not weakness and she would believe in the strength born out of love for _her_ saviour, and their children and not the evil born from her heartless, lying, manipulative mother.

"Miss White. If you'd be so kind as to help my daughter to her feet and prepare her for the ritual. I must take time to revise the incantation"

Cora's ethereal form vanished. Without hesitation Snow hooked Regina under her armpit, gripping the brunette's bicep roughly she manhandled her pregnant nemesis to the mausoleums apothecary

"Snow. Fight." Regina spit vehemently, her bare feet chafing painfully as they scraped the mosaic floor "Fight the thrall Cora has you under. You've always been a worthy adversary, now fight. Our lives are at stake and if that doesn't motivate you, _our_ family's lives are at stake" Sighing wearily a subconscious "I'm sorry" slipped from Regina's lips. Surprised by the heartfelt admission she realised the statement for what it was, truth "I'm sorry Snow. It appears the fates have a sense of irony, with Henry and Emma I once again have a chance at love and a family. Please. Forgive me"

Pushing Regina roughly into a plush velvet chair Snow towered menacingly above the dishevelled brunette. Clamping strong hands tightly over Regina's wrists Snow painfully anchored slender forearms to splintered wooden arms

"What do you know of love or _our_ family. _Regina_?" Snow accused pressing painfully upon the brunette's wrists

Stifling a whimper, a now familiar nausea made Regina's head swim. Glancing instinctively to her painful chafed wrist she watched Snow push herself aggressively away and out of sight.

SQ

In a tangle of blonde Emma hurtled through the station doors, skidding to an abrupt halt all eyes suddenly fixed on the harried saviour. Quickly scouring the office Emma's stomach lurched

"He's at the apartment with Ruby" David assured answering the unspoken question

Relief plain, Emma gave David an appreciative nod knowing Ruby was best equipped, with exception of herself and Regina to protect Henry. Remaining silent, Emma was momentarily adrift to a swathe of disorientation. _Regina_

"Emma?" David worried, his daughters distress all too apparent

"Huh? I'm alight." Regaining her wits Emma began "Ethereal Cora has returned from who the hell knows where and has Snow enthralled as her minion, and not the cute yellow banana loving Kevin kind of minion, oh no that would be too fucking easy. Snow is more of a, tip o'the sword I'll slit your fucking throat kind of minion, and both abductedRegina in a plume of vapour about-" Emma glanced at her watch "Twenty minutes ago"

"Snow?" In a flash David had his fingers gripped tightly around Emma's biceps shaking her roughly "Is she-is that why-Emma, tell me!"

"David." Emma shucked herself forcibly from David's painful grip "What the hell is wrong with you?"

All eyes were on Charming as he paced the office

"I should've known something was wrong. I didn't want to believe-she was behaving…"

"Like the entitled spoiled brat, she is?" Emma spat, Snow's words and actions still fresh and clear in her mind

"Emma." David warned "She's your-"

"Stop!" Emma's eyes blazed as they settled on her father "I'm done with excuses. Just tell me how to save Regina."

Drawn to the war council Emma and David's friends wished they were anywhere but watching a Charming Swan showdown

Granny shook her head sombrely

"David. Archie?"

Still processing David refused to make any further eye contact with his daughter while Archie also shook his head. Heaving a heavy sigh Emma ran frustrated fingers through tangled blonde

"Blue?"

"A spiritual battle must be fought with spiritual weapons; an evil spirt does not make peace treaties saviour. Along with an enchanted weapon Snow will require personal protection. A small amount of cinnamon, five-finger grass, ague weed, and sage mixed in a pouch placed upon her person should deflect Cora's magic long enough for her to make an escape" Blue explained

"Snow? Fuck Snow." Emma raged "What about Reg-" Stopping short she inhaled a disappointed calming breath "Ok-ay. Ok-ay. Blue make the protection pouch." Emma rubbed her forehead "The enchanted weapon it can be like an-um, a sword?" Emma's mind was grinding, processing searching for a solution that was just out of reach

David spun to face Emma both suddenly on the same wavelength

"Emma. My sword it's enchanted. I'll run by the apartment-" David was already half-way out the door

"Wait!" David froze "Snow's got your sword"

Staring angrily towards the ceiling David's hands interlaced behind his head before slapping frustratingly against his thighs. Emma's head sagged. _Shit_

"There must be some way-something we haven't thought of-something. Anything?" David spouted angrily

"Gold" Leroy's suggestion had everyone staring at him in muted shock "Whaaaat?" He shrugged nonchalantly taking a hearty swig from his hip flask "He'd sure know to get Cora's panties in a bunch"

"Leroy's right" David agreed "Gold"

The thought of brokering a deal with Gold made Emma feel nauseous

"No." Emma squared her shoulders "Regina promised no more deals with fairy-tale folk and I-I agree"

"So, all's lost. We just let Snow die?" David raged "Gold's our best shot, our only shot. I'll make the deal myself" He stormed towards the exit

"Like hell you will." Emma countered her voice low, a warning "This isn't the Snow and Charming show David. It's always been about her, about us. Mayor and Sheriff. Emma and Regina. A Queen and her Saviour. Mr Swan and…"

 _A secret_

Emma flopped dejectedly into her chair

 _Gold_

 _ **No deals**_

SQ

Carrying a small tray of herbs and potions Snow returned to a suspicious Regina who eyed the pixie haired brunette with growing confusion. The magic cuff discarded somewhere near her abraded feet.

"Snow?" Regina whispered hoping her impromptu apology had at least touched the pixie haired woman enough for her to rally against Cora's thrall

Snow continued with the monotonous task of blending ingredients in the mortar, using the pestle she ground its contents into a fine powder. Continuing to eye Snow as she worked Regina was unable to ascertain the exact nature of the potion in the mortar. Deflating into her chair Regina was acutely aware her arch nemesis was preparing to destroy her happiness, again.

"Cora's voice no longer whispers at my ear" Snow murmured into the mortar

"Well you certainly took your damned time dear" Regina stated, her relief hidden as a modicum of composure returned

"Shush your majesty. Now's not the time for your acerbic tongue. I have no idea where Cora's vanished but let's assume she's omnipresent..."

Regina nodded silent agreement

"Use your magic to…" Snow waved her arm in an elaborate motion "Swoosh yourself to safety"

"According to Emma _poof_ is the popular consensus, and don`t you think I would have already _poofed_ away if that were at all possible? I am not a fool Snow; the cuff has a residual effect. Besides, we escape together or not at all"

"Regina-" Snow chided "This isn't up for debate"

"Emma would never forgive me if I left you at Cora's mercy, and quite frankly I would never forgive myself either. We escape together or not at all" Regina reiterated adamantly

Sharing a warm smile an unspoken understanding passed between them. If they lived to tell the tale there would be much to discuss.

SQ

Gesticulating wildly, David hotly debated the planned search and rescue of his beloved Snow. Having heard enough of her fathers biased ranting Emma realised rescuing Regina wasn't even a consideration for her father or the war council. Sneaking Blue's pouch of protection into her pocket Emma slipped unnoticed from the sheriff's office out into the night.

The bell over the door tinkled as the visitor entered

 _ **No deal**_

"Ms. Swan, despite the late hour I've been expecting you" Gold stepped out from behind the counter leaning heavily upon his cane

"Of course, you'd know why I'm here. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I had thought Cora dead but disappointments are just part of life. I'm sure we can both agree on that?"

Emma nodded adding

"My guess is Cora's reappearance throws a disruptive spanner into the Dark Ones future. You broke your word Gold, another deal broken and now-"

"Very astute Ms. Swan." Gold interrupted the increasingly agitated blonde "But no need to thank me saviour, that minor miracle is all Belles-"

"A miracle? You're joking, right?" Emma spat "Cora's abducted the woman I love, _poofing_ her to god knows where doing only god knows what…" Fist balling tightly Emma stepped closer to the imp "Again Regina's 'paying _your_ price' how's that a fucking miracle? I swear to god Gold, if Cora's so much as fucking touched her-if Regina-if she's-"

Tapping his chin with his index finger Gold interrupted again

"We each know what the other requires saviour. I assume we have a deal?"

 _ **No deal**_

Swallowing hard Emma breathed

"Let them love again"

Golds impish smile broadened. Rapping his cane upon the solid oak floor he nodded

"Deal"

 _ **No deal**_

"Deal" Emma's treacherous mouth betrayed her resolute heart. _Forgive me Henry. Regina. Forgive me._

Smugly Gold returned behind the counter

 _ **Deal**_

"Regina is captive within her vault… A rather uninspired choice and given your disposition for finding people it surprises me you didn't think of it. Ms. Swan."

Emma rushed for the exit

"Em-mah." Golds use of her given name sent shivers down her spine, hesitantly she stilled looking back towards the imp "A small word of advice dearie. When evil is of flesh but not of vessel a sliver of virtuous redemption can pierce the darkness."

Emma threw her hands up in frustration

"What the hell does any of that even mean?"

"It means trust your love. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Now run along dearie and save _your_ Queen"

Emma disappeared into the night leaving a smiling Gold behind her

"My debt is repaid. Saviour"


	17. Chapter 17

Flipped Ch17 v1

Emma had a simple plan. Get in. Defeat the evil monster-in-law. Rescue Regina and her Minion Mom before getting the hell outta dodge, only something felt decidedly, foul. As soon as her fingertips touched the heavy crypt door she expected to be repelled at the very least into next week, but Regina's blood magic not only allowed her unrestricted access, it welcomed her excitedly, fusing with her own inherent magic with unfamiliar familiarity.

Descending the thin stairwell Emma once again stood in the musty room with the colourful mosaic tile floor

"Regina?" Emma whisper-shouted

Sneaking towards the oak podium, the catalyst of their latest escapade, Emma lifted an unlit candle, placing it down she examined the unusual collection of items. A ceremonial dagger, blue vial and sea salt catching her immediate attention. _What Is Cora planning?_

"Returning to the scene of your latest crime Ms Swan?" Cora goaded, "Well, they do say once a criminal, always a criminal"

An all too familiar shiver made Emma's heckles stand as she stepped away from the podium to face the spectre

"I should have realised given Regina's rather delicate, condition… her blood magic would be useless as a deterrent against you." Cora smirked

"I swear if you've hurt her I'll-" Emma's anger flared. Fists clenched she took a menacing step towards Cora

"Now-Now, saviour." Cora warned circling the blonde dangerously "You will do what, exactly. Kill me? Your mother already tried, and it didn't stick."

Mirroring Cora's movements they danced cautiously around one another each waiting for the other to strike

"Cora. It doesn't have to end like this." Emma reasoned, already knowing that the ethereal being was far beyond reason, but despite everything she was still Regina's mother and Emma had to at least try "We're not in the Enchanted Forest, there's still time to negotiate a truce. Please," She implored "Just let me leave with Regina and my mother"

Cora sighed already bored with the inconsequential conversation

"Always trying to see the good in people saviour but alas, there is not one ounce to be found. I had such high hopes for Regina this incarnation, and once again you have proven as dogged as ever. Living up to your Charming genes you again sullied my daughter's reputation. However, I do have you to thank for making my corporeal return and impending greatness possible." Cora smirked gleefully pointing to the oak podium, "Without Mr Swan's, shall we say, interference?" She winked at the saviour, "I would have remained an ethereal being eventually moving onto the next braid, and Regina and her sordid little secret…" Cora's hands covering her abdomen didn't go unnoticed raising Emma's suspicions further. "Well, that eventuality would have remained an impossibility"

The smile that pulled Cora's lips was predatory.

Inhaling an even breath Emma calmed herself resisting the urge to lash out

"Whatever Regina's keeping from me, it doesn't matter. I don't care. I trust her, and she'll tell me when she's ready."

The smile slipped from Cora's face, the saviour's faith in her daughter, unwavering

"Miss White." Cora spoke determinedly, her voice echoing throughout the vault "Bring my daughter to the podium. We are ready to begin the ritual"

Raising a palm in Emma's direction the saviour was propelled backwards. Hitting the stone wall with a sickening thud, air expelled her lungs with a loud 'Ooof'. Restrained, she was held fast by sparking cuffs

"Emma!" Regina gasped, the sight of her lover's plight igniting a fire within "Let me go." She begged struggling determinedly against Snow to no avail "I said. Let. Me. Go."

"Regina. I'm ok" Emma spluttered "Baby. It's ok"

Snow gently squeezed Regina's arm urging her to remain calm. It would only harm their chances of survival if Cora grew suspicious

"Ah, finally there you are my darling." Cora greeted Regina beckoning Snow to hasten "Bring her to me"

Ushering Regina to Cora Snow stood guard beside Emma

"Psst!"

Snow remained silent

"Mom"

Turning abruptly Snow discreetly winked at her daughter.

Emma sagged against the restraints that were starting to chafe, relief flooding her. A slight nod of the blonde's head towards her pocket and Emma tensed her abdominals

"I'm an orphan. I don't have a mother" Emma spat "Keep your filthy fucking hands off me"

Lashing out Snow shoved the hilt of Charming's sword vehemently into Emma's stomach removing the pouch of protection unseen from her pocket

"Ugh." Emma groaned spitting out a mouthful of phlegm "Fuck"

"Emma," Regina yelled tearfully "Emaaaaaa!"

"Still ok" Emma coughed sucking in a lungful of air

Distracted from her pre-ritual meditation Cora shot a scathing glance towards Snow who simply stated

"Daughters need to be disciplined"

Cora cackled, her mind formulating, calculating

"You may yet prove useful, Snow White. Now, I would appreciate no further interruptions."

Cleansing the candle with sea salt Cora mumbled an undistinguishable mantra. Working the blue liquid from the vial between her index fingers and thumbs, with one hand she rubbed the liquid from the centre of the candle upwards and with the other, downwards. Resting the candle on the podium she clicked her ethereal fingers… the wick flickered. Magically lifting the ceremonial dagger, it pointed at Regina's exposed abdomen threateningly

"Mother. Please" Regina's shaky voice begged "Please"

"You fucking hurt her Cora, and I swear I'll…" Emma choked her cheeks wet with moisture

What could she do? Closing her eyes, she was unable to watch Regina's impending torment.

Cora's predatory smile widened. Standing on the precipice of her transcendence, Snow White. The Evil Queen and her Saviour finally understood and would cower beneath her wrath

A tortured scream escaped red lips. Piercing her skin, the ceremonial dagger etched a Wicca star through the delicate flesh of Regina's abdomen. At each of the Wicca-stars five points, seared into perfect skin, a single word. Spirit. Air. Fire. Earth. Water

The mausoleum fell deathly silent.

Glancing over her shoulder Snow gasped as steely sea-green dangerously watched Cora transform from an ethereal being into five thick tendrils of red vapour. Expanding outwards towards Regina the tendrils levitated her a few inches vertically from the floor. Enveloping her tightly they danced around her gleefully until eventually each one was drawn to a point on the Wicca star carved into Regina's abdomen. Wriggling they disappeared inside the brunette.

SQ

 _ **Cora becoming corporeal. Regina's useless blood magic. Mr Swan's interference. Regina's delicate condition. Nausea. A Secret. Regina's secret.**_

"Snow" Emma bellowed, spurred into action with renewed determination "Dad's sword. The cuffs. Hit the cuffs"

Swinging the sword high above her head it clattered into the sparking cuffs with deadly accuracy, the sparking stammered, stuttered and vanished. Landing on her feet Emma quickly embraced her Mother

"Well shit. Who knew Snow White was such a badass?" Emma teased "Keep that pouch safe, it protects against Cora's thrall"

Snow nodded

"What can I do?"

"I need Dad's sword, then get the hell outta here" Emma grit her teeth "This is between me and Cora."

"Emma…"

"Mom. Trust me."

Quickly squeezing her daughter's hands tightly, Snow hurried away.

Chest heaving Emma stood before the levitating brunette. Tentatively outstretching a fingertip, she lightly graced the wound carved into the delicate skin covering her abdomen. Involuntary Emma's magic reached for Regina causing the brunette to rouse

"Emma?" She breathed "Emma. I'm sorry"

"Hey-hey. Shush." Emma soothed placing a gentle palm against the distraught woman's cheek, silent tears marring her own "It's going to be ok. Shush"

Panicking the saviour searched for something, anything to help free Regina from the ritual

"My magic is weak" Regina strained "But it's preventing Mother from fully transcending. She is of my flesh but not yet of vessel"

" **When evil is of flesh but not of vessel a** _ **sliver of virtuous redemption can pierce the darkness."**_

Emma was silent. Sea-green refused to meet chocolate

"Emma?" Regina breathed

Emma's lip worried. Chest heaving, she visibly shook

"Emma?" Regina grit, the strain of fighting her mother's internal battle beginning to take its toll "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve Emma shook her head. A futile war raging between what her heart-desired, and what her head knew she must do

"It's not an option." She choked still refusing to meet Regina's gaze

"Mother will destroy this realm and everyone in it. Is that what you want?"

Emma shook her head, shoulders slumped she continued to swipe at her eyes

"Do whatever you must to protect our son. I only wish…" Regina drifted off her tears falling unabashedly

"I can't Regina." Through her own tears, sea-green found chocolate "Ask anything but that. I can't-I just… I can't"

Regina's eyes fluttered closed.

"Then she has already won, and all is lost."

"Regina!"

Emma wanted to shake the brunette, but she dared not touch her. Inhaling sharply, Regina's eyes sprang wide

"Do it" She breathed

Despondent Emma shook her head

"I love you. Emma please." Regina pleaded "Do it" She whispered

"I can't" Emma cried through heaving sobs "Regina." Emma screamed

"Do it!" Regina yelled

Anguished green eyes drifted up from where a crimson bloom grew steadily on Regina's chest. The tip of Charming's sword protruded from the brunette's heart as distraught, Emma thrust the weapon forward. Through soulful eyes, Regina gazed lovingly towards her saviour and although laced with pain they held an underlying serenity. Shaking uncontrollably Emma's grasp on the hilt of her father's sword failed, and it clattered metallically to the floor.

Emma was suffocating. Trembling she clamoured for breath unable to fathom that this moment would be the last she would spend basking in the love and affection she found reflected in soulful eyes. Regina had demanded Cora be stopped and in doing so had sacrificed herself so those she loved could live. Her debt for casting the dark curse repaid.

Time ceased

"I love you." Smile faltering, Regina's eyes fluttered closed. Body softening, she dropped lifelessly to the cold stone floor

"Regina!" A distraught, sharp cry penetrated the silence

Wobbling, Emma's legs folded beneath her. Scraping hands and knees she scrabbled across cold stone. Reaching Regina, she reverently lifted her lifeless love into her lap.

"Don't leave me," Emma wept. Rocking the brunette gently, she cradled Regina flush against her, "Regina. Don't leave me" She pleaded, tracing the contour of a defined cheek with delicate fingertips "I'm sorry" Emma wept "I'm sorry"

And that's how Snow found them. Together. An ex-evil Queen cradled in the arms of her saviour. Snow didn't interrupt, she cried softly as her daughter begged between hushed words of eternal love and devotion, for the lifeless brunette and their unborn child to return to her and their son.

"Emma." Snow gentled

Emma glanced over her shoulder.

"OUT"

Terrified by the unexpected darkness swirling inside hollow green Snow fled the mausoleum.

Pressing her forehead against Regina's temple Emma placed a tender kiss against her jaw whist humming a soft mantra

 _Braided we tarried_

 _Enormous our burden_

 _A tapestry woven through time_

 _Release us from strife_

 _To reclaim one life_

 _Because, our love, endured, sands of time._

Charming's discarded sword vibrated, gently at first, the intensity increased as Emma recited her mantra until the anima-gem embedded within the hilt of the sword emitted a brilliant white hue. Startled, she scurried backwards as Regina levitated from her lap. Watching incredulously as her lover's lifeless body reciprocated, emanating a soft violet hue that danced familiarly with white before levitating to rest above the glowing sword. Back arching, suddenly Regina's arms splayed wide. Convulsing thick red tendrils billowed from her mouth and nostrils. Resisting extraction, the vapour encapsulated her torso, swirling it twisted and spiralled around out-splayed arms. Arcing between sword and Regina the battle waged until with a howling wind the vapour disappeared trapped inside the anima-gem by the most powerful magic of all. True love.

Sitting in wide-eyed disbelief Emma choked back tears

"Regina?" She croaked reaching out a tentative fingertip drawing it back quickly as her true loves head stirred. Tired eyes filled with mirth landed upon the blonde, lips widening into the purest of smiles Regina breathed…

"Em-ah"

SQ


End file.
